


Make him love you and love him back threefold (On a hiatus till Derek shows up in Season 5)

by toomuchtoosoon1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Bottom Derek, Hurt Derek, Kidnapping, Liam is Scerek's pack baby, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Pack Feels, Scerek - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Top Scott McCall, almost human Derek, scerek version of season 4, soon to be offcial pack dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to yank his arm out of Scott's hold, but it only brings them closer, and hurts him more, Scott staring into his eyes, trying to read him like the open book he never really became until he'd been pulled in by this young, sensitive, overly protective of everyone and then some alpha that is Scott McCall.</p><p>“Scott, stop it! It doesn't-...stop trying to take away my pain.”</p><p>Scott’s grip doesn’t loosen and his eyes don’t change, Derek just barely sensing the rise in Scott's worried heartbeat as fingers softly slide over the cuts in his arm.</p><p>-Derek is loosing his powers, and Scott becomes more than just an alpha to him, but with the benefactor refusing to stop and assassins coming at them left and right, Scott struggles to maintain the safety of the rest of the pack and as he comes to learn most importantly; Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Im fine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the teasers for episode six. I originally posted this on tumblr, but I got antsy and posted here instead. I actually think I want to continue this, because I have a feeling future episodes are going to be scerek heavy.

It all starts when Scott gets a call from Stiles about Peter knocking out the beta that Violet almost killed in the locker room, and it doesn’t take him very long to get there, but by the time he does, he’s met with Deaton leaning against a wall tiredly, and Stiles looking on nervously at the nearly completely healed beta laying against the table, chest heaving up and down in even motions, eyes closed.

He sets his helmet down against the counter and looks over at Derek who barely meets his eyes, leaning against a wall, arms crossed against his chest. And then at Stiles who lets out a breath he’d probably been holding in for too long.

“Y-yeah mister I rose from the dead to kill you all just left..”

Scott nods, but shifts on his feet…something in the room felt completely off and he couldn’t put his finger on it. But he’s brought back out of his thoughts when Deaton presses a warm hand against his shoulder.

“He’s fine..it’ll take a few days to heal, but he’ll be fine.”

“Can he stay here for the night Doc?”

Deaton sighs, placing both hands onto the side of the table and looking over at the young beta.

“That’s not a problem….I’ll keep Brett here until he heals.”

Scott nods, looking over at Derek when Stiles points at his arm.

“Dude Why haven’t you healed yet?”

Scott’s eyes narrow when he can see the three sets of markings going down along Derek’s arm.

Derek steps back glaring over at Stiles, who surprisingly doesn’t flinch. Only then does Scott step closer, eyes still transfixed on Derek’s arm.

“That’s your blood I’m smelling..?…Derek is something-“

“No.Im fine..”

Stiles makes a face.

“Dude you got those cuts an hour ago, and the kid isn’t even an alpha, it shouldn’t be taking this long for you to heal.”

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s been losing his senses, because Derek barley manages to get his fangs out, eyes flashing a soft yellow, and within seconds Scott is next to him, and grabbing firmly onto his arm, fingers running right over the cuts in Derek’s skin.

Derek chokes on a breath, trying to step back when pain begins to flare from his forearm up to his shoulder.

It’s then when Deaton takes a step back, pulling Stiles with him, who makes no arguments about it when Scott’s eyes flash red and Derek makes a pained noise, the door closes behind them, leaving Derek and Scott alone.

Scott’s eyes widen when he loosens up his grip, and there’s a flow of black creeping up into his veins, Derek biting his lip to stifle any noises, eyes not a bright blue, but a barely there yellow as his shoulders begin to relax.

“Why are you so weak…? It shouldn’t hurt you this much.”

Derek stares into his eyes, not surprised by the amount of emotion Scott was projecting onto him, keeping Derek’s eyes bright and opaque instead of a small flickering light. It had been pretty obvious what his position was the moment Scott became alpha, he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of strength he got when Scott had mentioned him as part of his pack, instantaneously the moment he'd rescued Derek from Mexico.

“Derek.”

He tries to yank his arm out of Scott's hold, but it only brings them closer, and hurts him more, Scott staring into his eyes, trying to read him like the open book he never really became until he'd been pulled in by this young, sensitive, overly protective of everyone and then some alpha that is Scott McCall.

“Scott, stop it! It doesn't-...stop trying to take away my pain.”

Scott’s hold doesn’t loosen and his eyes don’t change, Derek just barely sensing the rise in Scott's worried heartbeat as fingers softly slide over the cuts in his arm.

“Derek..what's going on?”

It’s almost like his inner alpha takes over, and he’s pushed Derek into a corner of the room, the sudden depth to his voice has shudders running up and down Derek’s spine when it comes into contact with the wall, knocking the breath out of him for a few seconds, and pursing his lips together, his scent becoming overwhelmingly nervous to Scott’s nose, as Derek breathes out shallowly.

“Kate..took something from me that night…ever since then all my werewolf senses have been dulling…I have less strength, can’t smell or hear like I'm supposed to…and.... I'm barely healing….”

There’s a silence in the room for a moment and Scott chooses to ignore the gasp Stiles makes standing right outside the door, thankful for the fact that Derek wouldn’t hear it either.

Derek has this desperate look on his face, almost helpless and something in Scott's chest begins to burn with a sense of agony.

“Look....I-I need to find her..I have to get back-“

His words are cut off by the sudden movement of Scott and then his nose is digging into the denim material of Scott’s jacket, lightly cologned yet still smelling like a wet puppy from the lacrosse game a few hours ago.

Hands wind around Derek’s back and Scott is pulling him into a heavy handed hug, holding him tightly as Derek’s arms lay trapped between their bodies.

He feels like nothing else matters, like he was safe and at home…a feeling he hadn’t even dreamt of in years and Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t lean into the hug, head nestled on Scott’s shoulder.

This was his alpha.

Scott doesn’t move back, leaning in closer to speak firmly to him.

“Chris told me the Calaveras’s may have had a sighting of her in Mexico..we’re getting your powers back…I promise.”

"I trust you."

He lets himself be held, body tingling with all the power Scott projects into him, with every fingertip pressed against his back like a surge of lightning.

This **is** his alpha.


	2. "Pack Mom and Dad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So…seriously….what’s up with you two?-“
> 
> “Nothing.
> 
> Scott speaks up so quickly Derek shakes his head and looks over at Stiles with an annoyed expression, who sneers at him when he begins to walk out, Scott looking like he was on the verge of wanting to say something.
> 
> Derek barely gets passed the door, and Scott feels nervous, stomach tingling like he can’t keep it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of last chapter, I'm definitely going to keep this going. I love Scerek, but I also got a thing for annoying intrusive Stiles...you'll get both this chapter... plus a bit of Liam.

There’s the smell of affection and something else Scott can’t quite put his nose to, still wrapped up in the way he could feel Derek pliant and relaxed, yet firm under his hold. For some reason it’s like he’s dull to everything else besides Derek’s calm heartbeat and the scent of his skin, so he doesn’t even hear Liam walking into the room, followed by Stiles who pulls at his wrist unsuccessfully, and wounds up being dragged along into the room.

 

He curses under his breath.

 

“Damn this kid is stubborn..umm…Scott…” Stiles makes a face, eyebrows raised, as he lets his hand fall from the youngest beta who snorts.

 

Scott freezes, wanting to slap himself for becoming so heavily invested in their.."moment" , his inner wolf growling at him for the sudden thoughts of pushing Derek away when Stiles eyes dart to where he and Derek were connected, so he doesn’t, hands only falling when Derek takes a step to the side, letting out an exasperated sigh when he meets Liam’s eyes, who’s in turn is smirking at him.

 

“Ever since that whole locker room visit, I knew you two were a “ ** _thing_** ”. What is this? _Pack mom and dad bonding time_?” The blonde crosses his arms, chuckling when Scott gawks at him.

 

Stiles snorts under his breath, expression only changing when Derek turns his direction from Liam to him and glares hard, eyes steely.

 

Derek barely notices that Scott still has a hand slung low on his hip, until a growl sneaks its way out of Scott’s mouth, hushing anymore of Liam’s teasing as he clears his throat, looking over at Stiles as if waiting for him to say something. But when Derek speaks up instead, looking over at him with a slightly frustrated expression, Scott’s words get caught in his throat.

 

“Scott….let go of me.” Derek speaks under his breath, almost face palming when Scott looks down between them and jumps a few feet away.

 

Liam shakes his head, and then spares a glance at Brett lying flat against the table, there’s some anger in his expression, and Liam might not want to admit it, but Scott can smell the pheromones of concern practically all over his skin from where he was standing.

 

“Anyways..Is he…going  to be ok?...”

 

Somehow Deaton appears, sticking his head into the room, seated on a computer chair, files sitting comfortably in his hand.

 

“He’s better, we got rid of the wolfs bane so it’ll take him a few days to heal, but otherwise he’s fine.”

 

Liam nods; ignoring the small smile Deaton gives him before looking back at him momentarily as he rolls back into the main office area.

 

“Scott we still on for training tomorrow?”

 

Scott glances over at Liam, running a hand through his own hair.

 

“Yeah..right after practice…” When he looks up Liam is smirking at Derek, and Scott raises an eyebrow, it was like Liam was challenging Derek, maybe even teasing him, and the thought made him laugh mentally.

 

Stiles stares over at him with a sassy shoulder shrug.

 

“Good job Scott, I think they like each other.”

 

Derek’s hands begin to fist at his sides, a few closed mouth low growls escaping him.

 

Liam looks over at Scott with a snarky smile, completely ignoring the way Derek seemed to stare him down.

 

Stiles looks between the three of them, glancing down at Brett still laying down on the table unconscious, then back to Liam and puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You know I’m not even a werewolf but the by the way Derek is looking at you Liam, I’d say you have about five seconds before he beats your ass.”

 

This time Derek growls through his teeth, eyes flashing yellow when he takes a step forwards. Scott seems to get where this is going so he goes along with it, letting words like “kill” “punch” and “torture” cross the connection between him and Liam, his eyes color over red, smirking when Liam looks between them, his raised eyebrow turning into a panicked expression. He must get the message, because he takes a few steps back.

 

“I-I’ll….wait outside..”

 

Only a few seconds later does he scramble backwards when Derek bares his fangs and Liam quickly moves, the door shutting behind him swiftly.

 

Stiles holds onto a wall, laughing so hard, he starts to wheeze, calming down when their air in the room goes silent and he can only hear himself. Holding his chest he gestures between Scott and Derek, lip twitching when Derek looks over at Scott and gives him a small barely notictiable smile.

 

“So…seriously….what’s up with you two?-“

 

“Nothing.”

 

Scott speaks up so quickly Derek shakes his head and looks over at Stiles with an annoyed expression, who sneers at him when he begins to walk out, Scott looking like he was on the verge of wanting to say something.

 

Derek barely gets passed the door, and Scott feels nervous, stomach tingling like he can’t keep it in.

 

“Derek w-wait…”

 

Stiles looks between them, mouth falling open when Derek stops abruptly and looks back at Scott from over his shoulder, licking over his chapped lips, eyes soft.

 

Stiles tries to ignore the way he can hear Scott swallowing loudly, obviously nervous. But Scott keeps Derek’s gaze, his own expression oozing warm affection, and Stiles starts to think that he’s in a place he really shouldn’t be, like some sulky romantic movie.

 

“If you need me- **US** …” Scott quickly corrects, ignoring the way Stiles shakes his head, arms crossed against his chest.

 

“..Don’t hesitate..just…you know where to find us…” He continues on, voice going low.

 

Stiles tilts his head, relaxing a few stiff muscles in his neck.

 

“You know what you really meant was **YOU and** _not me_ **….** right Scott?.”

 

Scott stares opened mouth at his best friend, and Derek has to bite off a laugh, nodding twice before stepping out, words soft on his tongue.

 

“Goodnight Scott.”

 

Stiles looks back after him, still in the mood to crack a few more funnies for the night.

 

“What about me? Don’t I get a goodnight to?”

 

Derek doesn’t even turn around, only speaking as he continues on walking.

 

“Fuck you Stiles.”

 

And the door closes, bell over the frame jingling with his exit.

 

Stiles looks over at Scott, still smiling.

 

“Sooo…you and Derek-“

 

“Don’t.”

 

“But-“

 

A growl makes Stiles raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh come on, Mister big bad puppywolf, growls don’t scare me-“

 

His words cut off when Scott is at his side within seconds, and yanking him away from the table and out of the examination room.

 

“They should, because one more word about Derek and I’m giving you the silent treatment for the rest of the night.”

 

He ignores it when Stiles starts to whine; Scott only perking up when Stiles offers that they talk about it over burgers, milkshakes and curly fries..his treat of course.


	3. You make the first Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek lets out an annoyed sigh, a low growl dying in the back of his throat when Liam’s eyebrows furrow and he looks down at Derek’s chest, instantly looking back up at Derek knowingly.
> 
> “He’s not the only one…your heart is pounding in your chest.”
> 
> Derek curses to himself, opening his mouth to speak, but getting cut off when Liam speaks before him.
> 
> “You know there's nothing wrong with liking him…he’s a dedicated guy..and from what I hear..a great leader..And he obviously likes you too…You know…he told me that you might be his anchor…Now I have no idea what that is..but I’m going to assume your feelings are mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't much scerek in this weeks episode, but no matter, I'll be high off of scerek for weeks to come. This chapter Liam lets the cat out of the bag, Derek doesn't believe it, and Scott freaks out, while Stiles...is Stiles.

It isn’t even eight steps out of the vet office and Derek can already feel another presence just a few feet directly ahead of him. The skies were dark, the only light cast on him coming from a few street lights that circled the parking lot.

 

He stops, not looking up even when the footsteps come closer and a pair of neon green running Nikes come into his view, he only smirks.

 

“What do you want kid?”

 

The feet come even closer, just a half a foot away and Derek looks up, bright bluish green eyes staring at him, almost staring right through him, Liam opens his mouth to speak, maturity just barely on the edges of his young voice.

 

“You’re different…whenever you’re around he’s nervous and fidgets with his fingers, back there it…it was like no one else in the room was as important as you…what are you to him…?”

 

There’s no annoyance in his voice, his arms crossed against his chest, expression genuinely curious, and for once Derek looks at him and almost can’t find his voice, eyes slightly widening, before raising an eyebrow so as to take away from the surprise in his expression.

 

“Liam what’re you talking about?...He’s like that all time with everyone…especially now with the dead pool list getting longer….and besides, he cares for me the same he cares for you and everyone else in this pack...”

 

There’s a silence between them for a good minute, and all Liam does is stare at him like he’s trying to read his mind, Derek can’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“You have a big imagination kid..now go home.” He glares at Liam for a few seconds, before stepping off to the side and continuing to walk on his way.

 

It definitely sounds like a command, and for some strange reason, for a flickering of a second Liam has the urge to obey, but he ignores it, instead opting to step around Derek, forcing them to meet each other’s gaze again.

 

Derek lets out an annoyed sigh, a low growl dying in the back of his throat when Liam’s eyebrows furrow and he looks down at Derek’s chest, looking back up at Derek knowingly.

 

“He’s not the only one…your heart is pounding in your chest.”

 

Derek curses to himself, opening his mouth to speak, but getting cut off when Liam speaks before him.

 

“You know there's nothing wrong with liking him…he’s a dedicated guy..and from what I hear..a great leader..And he obviously likes you too…You know…he told me that you might be his _anchor_ …Now I have no idea what that is..but I’m going to assume your feelings are mutual.”

 

Derek’s ears perk up at the words. “Anchor”. But he shakes his head, because there’s no way in hell he’s going start this whole thing and end up looking like a fool. So he starts backing away, glaring at Liam till the door at the front of the office opens and he turns to see Scott standing outside of it, Stiles to the side of him, chuckling.

 

Behind Derek Liam puts his hands up innocently.

 

“I didn’t-“

 

Scott cuts him off with an annoyed growl, rolling his eyes when Liam makes “puppy eyes” at him.. it only worked once before…but not this time.

 

“Go home Liam.”

 

There are a few whines, but after a minute Liam is walking away, angry pout on his face as he gets on his bike, and makes a face at Scott, before cycling away at a speed any human would question as definitely impossible.

 

Scott shakes his head, before looking over to where Derek was standing a few minutes ago, only to see Stiles jeep instead, Derek nowhere in sight.

 

“Why did I tell him that…I fucked up..I really did.….”

 

Stiles puts a hand over his shoulder.

 

“Anchor huh?”

 

Scott runs his hands down his face, sighing deep in his chest, his mind racing. Stiles loops their arms together, walking them over to his jeep.

 

“Let’s go get those burgers buddy.”

 

When they finally get to the diner, Scott still has this grim expression on his face, holding his face in his hands, till the waitress comes back over with two glasses of water. She glances down at Scott, about to ask him what he wanted, till Stiles clears his throat.

 

“He’ll have the same thing.”

 

She nods at them, placing the waters down, before looking down at Scott one more time, a little questioning, but she’s says nothing and walks away instead.

 

Stiles smacks his arm.

 

“Stop it with the faces; you’ll bring every waitress over here with your “Im a kicked puppy hold me” face.”

 

Scott lets his hands fall down to the table, bringing them up to play with the buttons on his jacket, looking up at Stiles with “said face.”

 

“This whole Derek thing…I..I-“

 

Stiles puts two fingers against Scott’s lips, and Scott makes a face, trying to rid himself of the overly sweet smell of the hand lotion Stiles had picked up from some expensive store, claiming that Lydia loved the smell of it.

 

Scott swats the hand away, raising an eyebrow, and Stiles looks at him with a flat expression.

 

“It’s not that difficult..dude....do you like him..?”

 

Scott sighs, nodding and Stiles makes a face.

 

“Okay that was easy..you like Mister Sour wolf Derek Hale…he’s not a deranged killer, he’s in our pack, is a little sarcastic and scary looking, but you think he’s your anchor..hmm….you have my approval.” He gives him two thumbs up, smiling brightly when Scott rolls his eyes.

 

“Stiles.” He warns.

 

“Im kidding..dude..But seriously..you can’t take back what he heard tonight..don’t hide from him, or else it’ll make things awkward.”

 

Scott takes a swig of his water, and then glances out the window at the cars going by on the street, still dark out and probably just a little after eleven.

 

“Not that easy…how do I confront him about it…?..just go up and say “Hey Derek I’ve liked you for the past six months now, and I’ve finally decided to tell you.”

 

Stiles chokes on his laughter and Scott rolls his eyes, fingers tapping against the table as his best friend’s laughter dies down, hand wrapped around his middle comfortably as he wipes away a tear, then sits up looking at Scott seriously.

 

“Derek let you hold him tonight, when he _needed you_ the most, you’re the only person he’s smiled at in the past two years and you’re the only person he trusts, he said so himself…if you haven’t realized how much he relies on you and wants you, then you must be brain dead.”

 

“If he wants me then why hasn’t he made the first move?”

 

Stiles makes an incredulous face.

 

“Have you forgotten that the last two people he “made the first move on” betrayed him, set his house on fire and tried to kill him?”

 

Scott sighs.

 

“But he trusts me!”

 

“He trusted them too.”

 

It gets deathly quiet for a few seconds, Scott sealing his lips and looking down, contemplating.

 

“You’re the alpha..you be the one who “makes the first move” don’t just be happy that he trusts you..make him love you, and love him back threefold the love those women refused to give him.”

 

The waitress rounds the corner with their food, but Scott still doesn’t look up still caught up in the words beating against his head, courtesy of his best friend, and he can’t say much to it, because he knows it’s what he has to do.

 

He can only hope Derek doesn’t push him away…..but something about that thought in particular makes him want to growl, but he holds it in, breathing though his nose, as his inner wolf comes down from its high, like feral animal nearly refusing to back down.

 

Only when Stiles stuffs a curly fry into his open mouth does he look up, blinking a few times before taking it and chewing. Stiles eyes dart around the diner, then back at Scott, putting his hand up over Scott’s eyes, the latter not even realizing the feel of his eyes flaming over red.

 

“Dude I know I’ve just given you a realization..but put the eyes away.” He whispers, pulling back after a few seconds, and sighing in relief when stable brown eyes stare back at him.

 

He’s quiet for a few seconds, before taking a sip of his milkshake, and lightly kicking Stiles under the table to get his attention.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He gets a smile in return, shaking his own head with a laugh as he watches Stiles dip a few of his curly fries into the milkshake next to his plate.


	4. Not Safe Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day comes too early for Derek, just a few hours after he’d fallen asleep, and not in a way he’d wanted to be woken up.
> 
> It’s just barely audible enough for him to hear it; the sound of something shifting in the room even though there was no one besides him in his loft, his eyes snap open, soft yellow as he scans the room, shifting upwards and pulling the sheets away from his body, in defense mode.  
> He barely gets to flick the lamp on before he gets the scent of another person just feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action in this chapter, this will be the event which forces Scott to come to a realization of his feelings for Derek in next chapter. Leave some comments by and tell me what you think so far.

“He says you’re his anchor.”

_Anchor_

**Anchor**

 

Derek curses to himself, running a hand through his hair as he drives down a few streets on the way back to his loft. All he felt was panic and concern, and it was written all over his body, from the way his fingers twitched, to the widening of his pupils to the sky high rate of his heartbeat.

 

He tries to will it to calm down, his car doing the exact opposite, foot pressing down against the accelerator hard, flooring it.

 

“He’s just a kid..He dose’nt know what he wants..I can’t be his anchor…he can’t like me…there’s no way..I can’t be his anchor.” Anyone able to hear him would deem him as insane, driving like he was being pursued.

 

A flash of bright lights in his rear view mirror bring him away from his stupor, the sounds of a police siren blaring through his car into his ears.

 

He curses, looking down at the speedometer, and biting his lip at the sixty six staring back at him. His car climbs to a slow stop; pulling off to the side of the road, just a few blocks away from the high school.

 

He rolls down his window, hands still trembling against the steering wheel, until he closes his eyes and focuses, his heart rate dropping lower and lower, at the same time listening to the sound of footsteps drawing closer until they stop right next to his car.

 

“Derek..?” The voice questions, and Derek’s eyes snap open at the familiar voice.

 

Sherriff Stilinski leans down quirking an eyebrow at him, questioning.

 

“You were going sixty in a thirty-five zone…you okay…?” He sounds sincerely concerned, hazel eyes pressing for an explanation as Derek stares up at him, biting his lip before nodding.

 

“Sorry..I-I just-“

 

The Sherriff waves his hand, dropping it down to reach into the car and press it firmly down against Derek’s shoulder, cocking his head to the side at the way Derek seemed fidget like a rabbit.

 

“Its ok..its just a warning.. slow down…”

 

Derek nod’s slowly, hands easing down off of the steering wheel, before looking down the road then back at the Sherriff, shifting in his seat when he pulls his hand back, and Derek actually misses the warmth across his shoulder.

 

“You look a little pale..are you alright..?”

 

Derek nods tiredly for what seems like the millionth time tonight, breathing out heavily when the Sherriff takes a step back to look at him.

 

“Im fine..just tired.” His voice is strained and the Sherriff doesn’t need to be a supernatural to hear that. But he doesn’t pester Derek about it, just nodding his head in acknowledgement, before walking back over to his car.

 

He speaks low under his breath, knowing Derek would hear him even as he walks the opposite way.

 

“Be careful.”

 

Derek allows himself to smile a bit, charmed by the fatherliness of the older Stilinski, it’s enough to where he drives just barely at the speed limit, and makes it back to the loft, cold and quiet a little bit too dark.

 

He throws his shirt onto the ground once he’s in his room, his undershirt clinging to his body as he kicks off his shoes simultaneously, not caring at the fact that both shoes hit the wall before falling in opposite directions.

 

He only focuses on the way the mattress presses soft into the arch of spine as he falls backwards, wincing when the day’s events flash into his mind, even when his eyes close tight, the word “ **anchor”** beats against his forehead, so he turns over on his side, opting to picture Scott instead, not questioning why it comforts him, just letting it be,  his muscles relax at the thought, his body going lax into sleep until there’s nothing but the sound of Scott swimming around in his head.

 

It shouldn’t relax him, he shouldn’t even be thinking about Scott, but his body betrays him, eyes blinking slowly, till a familiar sense of comfort greets him, lulling him into sleep.

 

A few miles away, Stiles is driving along the street, some loud indie band music blasting though his speakers, till Scott groans, turning it down.

 

Stiles chuckles.

 

“Sorry dude”

 

His phone rings, and Scott glances over at him, reaching for it when Stiles puts on his signal and turns to the right.

 

“Probably my dad.”

 

Scott nods, sliding a finger over the screen and putting it on speaker.

 

“Hey Stiles..are you okay..?” The voice over the speakers sounds smooth, only tainted with the usual amount of worry.

 

“I’m fine dad..Me and Scott went out for burgers, and I know you’re working late shift, so I bought you some too, I have to drop Scott off back at Deaton’s office and I’ll be at the station in twenty.” He voices loudly, rolling his eyes when some jerk screeches past him, probably breaking every traffic violation known to man.

 

Scott laughs, shaking his head before looking down at the phone in his hand.

 

“Ok..just wanted to make sure….because I had to pull Derek over for speeding like he was trying to out run someone and when I spoke to him he looked as white as a sheet,  his voice almost breaking..and _usually if there’s something wrong with **Derek**..then there’s something wrong with **Scott**..and then there’s something wrong with **you**_ …so I was worried…”

 

Stiles pulls to a stop sign, looking over at Scott  with a raised eyebrow, rolling his eyes when Scott runs his hand though his hair, biting his lip, looking like a guilty child.

 

“Ah…no we’re fine…it’s just the dead pool seems to get longer and longer, and the werewolves and I are a little bit stressed about it….but otherwise…we’re good.” He ends cheerfully, pulling into the parking lot and ending the call with an “Ok I’ll be at the station soon.”

 

Scott drops the phone into Stiles lap, with a sigh.

 

“You’re gonna talk to him tomorrow right…?”

 

Scott opens the door, pausing as he fishes out the keys to his bike and turns to look at Stiles, eyes slightly red around the edges.

 

“I’ll deal with it.”

 

Stiles doesn’t say anything else about it, merely nodding as he watches his best friend get out of his jeep.

 

And with that he’s out of the jeep and walking over to his bike parked just a few feet away. He straddles it, staring blankly at the sky before looking back down and slipping his helmet over his head. He puts his keys into the ignition and guns it out of the parking lot, mind heavy with thoughts of Derek and reminders of beating the crap out of Liam at practice tomorrow.

 

The next day comes too early for Derek, just a few hours after he’d fallen asleep, and not in a way he’d wanted to be woken up.

 

It’s just barely audible enough for him to hear it; the sound of something shifting in the room even though there was no one besides him in his loft, his eyes snap open, soft yellow as he scans the room, shifting upwards and pulling the sheets away from his body, in defense mode.

 

He barely gets to flick the lamp on before he gets the scent of another person just feet away.

 

But just as quickly, he gets knocked off the bed, landing on the ground with a deep groan, before pushing himself up onto his feet and baring his teeth, not even getting a chance to open his mouth when a hand wraps around his throat, pushing him back down onto the bed roughly, fingers pressing down onto his wind-pipe.

 

He curses, gasping out, hands coming up to shove at the chest of the boy standing over him with a smirk, who looks on pleased when Derek’s eyes flicker down back into their normal hazel color, Garett not expecting the knee that comes into contact with his stomach, and falling over to the side momentarily with a groan as pain radiates along his torso.

 

Derek climbs over the bed, backing up to the furthest side of the room and stares at the teen wildly, breathing out heavily as he tries to focus what little power he had, just enough to shift, his claws just sliding out as the boy struggles to his feet, looking over at Derek with a crooked smile.

 

“Having a little trouble Derek…?” He asks voice sickeningly sweet.

 

Derek merely growls, eyes narrowing as the wolf inside of him cries out for joy at the feeling of release, almost like a caged animal being set free. He begins to shift, and steps forward.

 

But the boy is quicker, knife sliding down from his sleeve as he coils his arm back, letting it fly from his hand, and straight into Derek’s shoulder.

 

Derek screams, crumpling to ground, his claws going back into his skin, facial features morphing back into his human form as the area between his shoulder and clavicle pulsates and throbs, something seeping down into his skin and spreading. He takes a hold of the knife and breathes in a few times before yanking it out with a choked off gasp, letting it drop to the ground beside him.

 

The boy walks around the bed, chuckling when Derek backs away into the wall, looking up at him with the most murderistic expression he could, chest heaving, eyes going hazy meanwhile.

 

“..Who are you..?” Derek's voice shakes, putting his head down and  biting his lip when the pain crawls down his arm, making him wince as his eyes forcibly shift yellow without him trying, then back to hazel. “Wolf’s bane” flashes in his mind, back to the time when Scott saved him with the bullet from the Argents.

 

The boy crouches down, blond hair bright against his skin. He reaches a hand out, fingers sliding to Derek’s jaw and pulling him to look up, staring down at Derek with a smirk when he pulls away from the touch, his other hand curling into a fist that goes straight for Garett’s face, only to be caught and have his wrist twisted backwards, not breaking any bones, but to give him a warning.

 

Derek bites back a scream, head falling back against the wall with thud.

 

“Be quiet and I might not stab you again..I don’t have to kill you completely…just enough to have MCcall give me what I need.” Garett voices, dropping Derek’s wrist  before smiling at him.

 

He pulls out a syringe from a strap across his bag and doesn’t even blink before plunging it into Derek’s thigh piercing right through his jeans and down into his skin, Derek letting out a silent scream, eyes pinching shut as he tries to move his legs, cursing when Brett knee’s push down onto him keeping him in place.

 

“Fuck.You.” He rasps, the room going fuzzy right before Brett pats his cheek, smiling at him akin to a chucky doll.

 

The world seems to swirl into an acid trip of colors and textures. So he does the only thing he can with the last of the words, not enough strength to even mutter a howl.

 

“S-Scott..”

 

Garett shakes his head before giving Derek a look as if to call him pathetic.

 

“Doesn’t matter how much he needs you or loves you..The moment I get Violet you’re going to die.”

 

The world goes black right before Scott flashes into his mind once more, Derek praying that maybe he is Scott’s anchor, and at that exact moment just in those few seconds there’s that same sensation of comfort and safety right before everything goes pitch black a deafening silence to accompany it.


	5. The Voice Echo’s Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott growls loudly, cutting him off with his eyes wildly red as he shoves Garett backwards and into a locker, stalking over to him seconds away from wolfing out.
> 
> “If you hurt him I’ll fucking rip you into shreds and feed you to the-“
> 
> He stops immediately when Garett shoves a shirt into his face, and it smells completely of Derek, soaked inwards and out. His eyes die down when the scent calls his wolf to calm, some sort of sign that Derek was still alive and would be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote out three thousand words for this chapter, but split it up into two chapters instead so its easier to read. This chapter is mainly Scott coming to a realization of who took Derek, and how far he's willing to go to save him. 
> 
> *BTW I just noticed that for some reason for the next three chapters I mixed up Brett and Garret's name..sorry lol I wrote this when the characters were newly introduced. But I fixed it, so enjoy*

He walks into the restroom after twenty minutes of ignoring the blaring music that was his alarm. The air in the room his cool but not cold, dancing against his chest as he tugs his sweat up, not caring as he took a few steps and they fall even lower on his hips.

 

Flipping on the light switch, he stares at his reflection in the mirror, running a hand through his hair and yawning before reaching for his tooth brush next to the sink, fingers pressing hard against the tube of tooth paste to get the last of it out.

 

He tosses the tube into the trash bin next to the shower and walks out, sitting down on his bed and staring blankly at the wall, sleep still hidden in the crevices of his body.

 

But something pulls him from his inactive state of mind.

 

“ _S-Scott_ ”

 

He stills momentarily, eyes going wide as he glances around the room, hand clutching hard at the toothbrush in his palm as a prick of skin at his thigh makes him jump, and the skin between his shoulder and collar bone spikes, dissipating right before the voice drifting in his head fades away.

 

Scott growls low in his throat, eyes flashing over red when he drops his tooth brush and it lands on the carpet between his feet. The sound breaks his concentration, and he looks down at the tooth brush, a few globs of foam white against the carpet.

 

His eyes die down back to brown, his skin no longer prickly, but the voice remains tattooed on his mind, no longer physically there but never forgotten. His eyebrows furrow and he tries to get his thoughts together, slightly jumping when his mom opens the door, mouth open like she’d been talking this whole time, but he can’t hear a thing.

 

He stares at her confused, eyes widening when her voice finally reaches his ears.

 

“Scott…?” She questions, raising an eyebrow, expression worried.

 

He perks up, mouth still caked with toothpaste.

 

She makes a face, putting hands on her hips.

 

“Looks like I’ve interrupted some sacred tooth brushing ceremony huh?”

 

He manages to make it seem as if everything is normal and smiles at her, eyes crinkling into small upside down moons, as he nods, unable to say anything with a mouth full of tooth paste.

 

She sighs, pulling hair behind her ear, before adjusting the bag on her shoulder, scrubs way to big against her small frame.

 

“I changed shifts with a co-worker for today, I’ll be home a little earlier..I got dinner tonight; make sure not to be too late...”

 

He nods once more, quickly picking up his toothbrush from the ground when she looks away before looking back at him seconds later.

 

“Hmkay kiddo ..I know your werewolf stuff is important, but don’t be late for school today….See you later..Be safe.” The warm tenderness is her voice makes his shoulders relax, waving at her before getting up when the door closes behind her.

 

Quickly he rinses his mouth out, wiping at it with a towel before staring at his reflection in the mirror once more. Again the whisper rings in his ears.

 

_S-Scott_

 

“What the hell was that…?”

 

He goes three periods not being able to focus, fingers jittery and mentally on edge every second, dodging the concerned looks Stiles would give him, elbowing him while they sat in History.

 

“Dude what’s wrong..? You look like you’ve been wound up and forced to choke down some cocaine…”

 

He lets the pen between his fingers drop atop his notebook, somewhat relieved Mr.Yukimura had decided to let the class watch a film instead. With the rate at which his mind was moving, there was no way he’d be able to focus on a board full of notes.

 

“I’ve been feeling off since this morning…something’s not right..” He whispers back, glancing at Stiles in return, ignoring the loud audio of the crappy film.

 

Stiles shifts towards him so that their thighs touch, raising an eyebrow before gesturing with his hands. To the left of them Kira and Malia stare at Scott from across the room, almost as if they could feel his relentless state of mind.

 

Seconds later Stiles slightly jumps when his phone vibrates low in his pocket, and he snatches it out quickly pulling up the text he’d gotten.

 

_I have a really strange feeling something’s not right - Lydia_

 

Stiles makes a face before slipping his phone back into his pocket and looking over at Malia with his head cocked, looking away when Kira pats her arm, both of them looking back at the screen to the front of the room, as if to try to force their attention somewhere else.

 

Somewhere in the school, Stiles could picture Liam mirroring Scott’s actions in the exact same way.

 

“This must be some kind of pack thing because everyone is feeling what you feel..Lydia, Malia, Kira, Me too..and probably Liam...maybe even **Derek** …”

 

Scott’s ears perk up at the name, looking over at Stiles with a frown, putting hands over his ears when the voice beats against his mind like a constant reminder.

 

_S-Scott_

 

He’s at least able to make it his last period, Stiles by his side in the locker room talking some nonsense about pack dynamics, as he opens his locker and chucks his gear out.

 

“I once read something about members of a pack being able to feel the emotions of its alpha..especially when it has to do with the safety of the pack…but we’re all fine..”

 

Liam listens from a few rows over, stuffing his bag into his locker before pulling his gear out. He takes a deep breath in before looking up, and in front of him Garett is staring at him intently, eyes dark.

 

“Shit..what did you do Garett…?” He grits his teeth, trying to keep his anger in check when the blonde smirks at him, turning back around to snap on his shoulder pads.

 

Back over a few rows, Scott shrugs, pulling his jersey on over his shoulders before looking up at Stiles with a contemplating expression.

 

‘’I know that..I know what it feels like to be worried about you guys..but this…this..is completely different…my head feels like it’s about to burst if I don’t do something..I keep hearing a hurt voice in my head and it won't go away.”

 

He drops his stick, ignoring the looks of a few freshmen a few feet away as he holds his head in his hands.

 

Stiles finishes tying his shoes, mulling over the thought for a minute. The area clears out, all the players already dressed and making their way out to the field.

 

“And everyone is here at the school and safe.…Wait a minute…have you talked to Derek since last night…?”

 

The voice echo’s again.

 

_S-Scott_

 

A second later Liam comes flying over, almost knocking Stiles off the bench as he wedges himself in the space between them sitting in front of Scott, hands jittery in his lap.

 

“Scott I think Garett's killed or is going to kill someone…here..”

 

There a small silence, Scott looking down at Liam with questioning wide eyes, placing hands of Liam’s shoulders about to open his mouth and reply, only to get cut off when a foreign voice invades their space.

 

 “Bingo.”

 

Scott quickly stands up, glaring over at Garett who stands in uniform, helmet in his hands as he stares back just as hard, way to guarded to read.

 

Stiles swallows thickly getting up to stand beside Scott, feeling relieved when Scott growls and Liam follows.

 

Garett speaks first.

 

“ No Scott..I don’t plan on killing anyone....here..”

 

“Then..?”

 

Scott glances at Liam, pushing him back in the slightest to step around him and stand in front, as if shielding him from a threat.

 

“Derek is trapped somewhere in Beacon hills with wolfs bane spreading through his body…Give me Violet and I let him live…If not-“

 

Scott growls loudly, cutting him off with his eyes wildly red as he shoves Garett backwards and into a locker, stalking over to him seconds away from wolfing out.

 

“If you hurt him I’ll fucking rip you into shreds and feed you to the-“

 

 He stops immediately when Garett shoves a shirt into his face, and it smells completely of Derek, soaked inwards and out. His eyes die down when the scent calls his wolf to calm, some sort of sign that Derek was still alive and would be found.

 

Liam whines from beside Stiles, his breathing calming as Stiles grabs a hold of his arm, keeping him out of the confrontation happening in front of them.

 

Garett groans, pushing himself away from the locker and dusting himself off, glaring back at Scott menacingly.

 

“You’re going to free Violet, or else I kill him.”

 

Scott’s fingers curl into the material of Derek’s old Henley between his fingers, guilt burning though his veins, along with a certain sting of pain…but he breathes out heavily, stepping forwards once more.

 

“ Fine...I'll do what you want..."

 

"But if he dies just know that I'll personally be coming for you, and no laws; mortal, hunter or supernatural will stop me from clawing you to death from the inside out”.


	6. Connected Maybe Even Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were hearing Derek’s voice..”
> 
> “I know.” 
> 
> “Whatever this thing is between you two, it’s the same thing you had with Allision..but more connected..maybe even fated…we’ll find him..you know that right…?” He speaks softly, watching the emotions quickly flash through Scott’s eyes, before he finally looks up, fire in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene between Scott and Liam in the last episode killed me...I can't help but include it, and make it Scerek (of course). Drop a comment by and tell me what you think, I'm planning a surprise for next chapter.

After practice when the team is showering and changing, Scott pulls his gear off, swallowing thickly before sitting down. Stiles follows him, done showering and clad in a pair of boxers, towel thrown over his shoulder.

 

“So are we going to just give him what he wants…?” He asks quietly, standing in front of his respective locker and tugging a shirt on over his head.

 

Scott looks over at him with a determined expression and Stiles chuckles, knowing there was always a second plan when it comes to his best friend, he only quiets when Garett walks straight pass them with a glare, throwing his bag over his shoulder before speaking.

 

“Nine, right on the edge of the reserve.”

 

They’re simple words, not meant to be repeated, barely even audibly said as Brett walks away from them, leaving the locker room, in just enough time for Scott to call Liam over, slightly surprised when only seconds later there’s a messy mop of dirty blonde hair in his face.

 

Stiles snorts.

 

“So what are we doing..? How are we going to save Derek..?..and more importantly do I get to rip Garett's throat out with my teeth…?” He’s excited, eyes wide.

 

Stiles cocks his head to the side, holding his face in the palm of his hand.

 

“Did  he just…?-“

 

Scott cuts him off, taking Derek’s shirt from his locker and putting it into Liam’s hands, ignoring the confused look he gets it return.

 

“Scott..what-“

 

“Take this shirt scent it and go look for Derek..I’ve already told Malia about it..she’ll meet you at the entrance of the reserve and help.”

 

Stiles slips his jeans on, standing up with a questioning expression.

 

“Wait..why aren’t you doing this?...You have an hour before you meet up with Garett..”

 

Scott looks away from Liam and up at Stiles.

“I need to get him caught by the police, and it’s going to take longer than an hour to find Derek, I know they’re transferring Violet to a larger facility today, and it’s going to be the only time we’re able to do this.”

 

“I know but-“

 

“When Liam and Malia catch Derek’s scent, I’ll do what I have to with Garett and let your dad deal with him…Liam text me when you catch the scent..if not..I’ll just come up with something else..”

 

Liam clutches the shirt between his fingers.

 

“How do you know Garett doesn’t already have something else planned..?”

 

“Even if he does..trust me..I can handle it..just go and find Derek… _Please_.”

 

Stiles and Liam both look up at him, seemingly surprised by the desperate nature of his voice.

 

Liam backs away, shirt still tight between his fingers, focused on the way Scott stares back at him, commanding and pleading at the same time.

 

“I know what he means to you….We’ll find him..I promise..”

 

And with that Liam is gone, leaving Scott and Stiles alone in the locker room. Stiles lays a warm palm against Scott’s shoulder, shutting his locker with his other hand before speaking up, Scott’s finger nails biting into the skin of his own palm.

 

“You were hearing Derek’s voice..”

 

“I know.”

 

“Whatever this thing is between you two, it’s the same thing you had with Allision..but more connected..maybe even fated…we’ll find him..you know that right…?” He speaks softly, watching the emotions quickly flash through Scott’s eyes, before he finally looks up, fire in his eyes.

 

“I know..I refuse to let him get hurt anymore, because of that I was seconds away from tearing Garett apart..I couldn’t even control the urge till I caught Derek’s scent on the  shirt..It’s going to take a lot for me not to lose control tonight…shit… we have to get moving ..”

 

Just a few miles away, down deep in the woods, Derek looks up at the dark night sky, moon out but not full. He winces when a shooting pain jabs at his spine and crawls up each vertebrae refusing to leave and licking flames of searing white hot pain everywhere else. It nearly knocks him off of his feet and into the water that would swallow up over him if he wasn't holding onto the crevices between the rocks above his head. He was trapped in a well, old and decrepit, his fingers desperately grasping onto the rocks he could for support when the pain would flare up every other minute.

 

It was wasn't bearable, he thought he could deal with the pain, but the wolfs bane spreading through his body would force him to shift back and forth, eyes going yellow for a few seconds till the pain would bring them back to hazel, intensifying the burn in his arm as it pooled at the center of his stomach, this going on for intervals at a time.

 

 He opens his mouth, panting deeply in his chest, thinking about how desperately he’d wanted to howl- He stops mid-sentence, shaking his head and going into survival mode, naturally calculating every way he could to get out  without the help of someone else, the thought of howling for help putting a dent in his already depreciating pride.

 

A loud howl breaks the air above him, traveling down and bouncing off the walls of the well. He stares up with wide eyes, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to recognize it, sharp rocks making cuts between his fingers, that even after thirty minutes hadn't even healed yet.

 

“Liam..?”

 

So similar to Scott, just not as powerful and smaller in depth he realizes, taking a breath before his legs give out beneath him and he finds himself underwater, hands holding on tight to the rocks above his head.

 

In his mind he gets another glimpse of Scott, eyes sincere and concerned and he gets this surge through his body pushing him to force the pain out of his mind, his body having a mind of its own as he climbs up slowly, hair sticking against his forehead, water falling into his eyes as his claws struggle to come through, but eyes yellow and bright, just enough of a window of opportunity while the wolfs bane forces his wolf to turn on.

 

He puts away any selfish thoughts and lets go, mind drunk on getting back to Scott.

 

So he screams as loud as he can, vocal chords widening, as he shifts halfway, bellowing loud till it turns to a guttural howl, one he was sure would be heard throughout Beacon hills, body going weak when the opportunity closes and pain pulsates through his body, so hard his fingers begin to shake, just having enough will power to keep himself from falling back into the water.

 

He curses, shivering as the cold night air pushes against his skin with each inch he moves up, not realizing how much time must’ve passed when he reaches halfway, flattening his body against the rugged stones, fingers quaking as the pain intensifies, his shoulder almost numb.

 

He keeps an image of Scott at the forefront of his mind, using it to block out everything else and pull himself up higher and higher, his eyes stay yellow, claws still engaged. 

 

By the time he’s three feet from the opening and looks up, he’s blinking rapidly when his mind begins to fog over and he can’t concentrate on the image of Scott anymore, pain now so severe it has him choking on a gasp, his feet losing any feeling he’d had earlier and turning into pins on needles.

 

One of his arms gives out, and he’s left supporting himself with one arm, feet barely keeping up as he gives one last desperate whisper for help.

 

“ _S-Scott_ ”

 

A hand comes shooting outwards and reaching down into the well before gripping tight onto Derek’s arm, warm and strong, shooting sparks of power into Derek’s skin with each tug upwards he gets, till he’s reached the top and gets pulled over.

 

Derek’s eyes struggle to focus, but he lets himself be hoisted over the side and pulled to stand upwards, leaning against the side of the well, eyes coming into focus and clearly recognizing Scott’s eyes beaming red and worried, now brown and teary. He looks up at him searching, still hurting but going lax when Scott pulls him into a hug,  his very core burning some much needed heat into Derek’s body.

 

Derek doesn’t question, only breathing out a shaky sigh of relief and bringing his hands up to curl in the front of Scott’s jacket, feeling like he was in the safest place in the world.

 

After a minute, he pulls back in the slightest to look Scott in his eyes, bringing his hands up to frame Scott’s face, reveling in the proprietary way Scott’s fingers began to curl into his sides, firm and unmoving.

 

“Derek I…-“

 

“Its you..its always been you..I thought of you and I was able to climb up..the moment I thought I was dying I called for you..I..I-“  He sounds like he’s on the verge of a breakdown, and Liam and Malia back away, giving them some space.

 

Scott’s eyes widen when Derek begins to look like a scared child, eyes tearing, his fingers trembling against Scott’s cheeks.

 

"Its okay! Its okay.. Derek just breathe.."

 

He grabs at Derek’s hands covering them with his own before leaning down and pressing their foreheads together, the urge to seal their lips together strong. But he ignores it, instead focusing on the way Derek’s heartbeat slowed down at the touch, pupils getting smaller, no longer looking terrified, but back to his normal self, minus the self-loathing stare.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Scott shakes his head.

 

“Don’t be..you’re safe with me..”

 

There’s a small moment of silence between them, nothing but even breaths and steady heartbeats before Scott speaks up, pulling back to look at Derek, taking in the pale color of his skin to the hazy look in his eyes, hands falling to rest on his forearms, uttering a quick sorry when Derek winces.

 

“Let’s get you to Deaton…after that..we’ll talk.” Scott speaks, giving him a serious look before kneeling in front of Derek and motioning for him to get on his back.

 

Derek licks over his bottom lip, re-thinking it for a minute, before rolling his eyes when he looks up and can see Stiles smiling at them, then glancing over to the side there's Liam who stands next to Malia making a face at her as she coo's at him and Scott.

 

He growls mentally before looking down at Scott and frowning, pain still fresh in his muscles and joints. In a moment of mental lapse, he lets himself fall forwards, hands perched on Scott’s shoulder as he’s lifted within seconds, Scott letting out a small grunt before moving forwards.

 

He lets himself rest his cheek against the side of Scott’s head, tensing up in the slightest before letting his nose graze the column of Scott’s neck, low-key scenting him, only clearing his throat when he can feel the shudder work its way up Scott’s spine, breath even hitching a bit.

 

He pretends not to notice it, just like the way Scott’s hands slide along his thigh gripping at the back of his knee's a little too firmly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Who and What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton pulls him to the side, hand on his shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> “Remember when I told you wolves in the wild have a mate, and even though the alpha wolf is seriously protective of the pack, when it comes to its mate it has a stronger connection and will always first give its life trying to protect its mate before the rest of the pack..?”
> 
>  
> 
> Scott’s eyes widen and he takes a step back, not even noticing Stiles who steps between them, waving his hands in a big gesture.
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you trying to say that Derek is not only his anchor…but more importantly....his mate…?” He trails off, jaw dropping when Deaton nods simply, arms crossed against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I've been writing these things up so quickly, its almost like I have a movie maker in my mind playing all the time. This chapter signifies a BIG...no HUGE game changer in Scott and Derek's relationship for next chapter, I hope its not too sudden lol

He doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but the pain in his body has spread, and now it’s everywhere pulsating and burning, refusing to stop. Derek is about to open his eyes, but there’s the deep drag of a scalpel into the middle of his chest and he gasps loudly, pushing his back off of the smooth table beneath him, before hands hold his shoulder’s down, his eyes darting through the room, only to have them land on Scott who hovers over him, holding him down.

 

“Its okay!..Just don’t move… Derek stay still.” He whispers, his teeth grit, hands gripping hard at Derek’s shoulder’s, trying to ignore the pained whines and groans coming from his lips, partially trapped in his throat. Scott's eyes flare up red, something inside of him roaring at him to stop, but he doesn't for fear of the incision going deeper than necessary.

 

Deaton pulls down the skin a little further, stopping right in the middle Derek’s chest before stepping back as he and Scott watch the fume of gold-black smoke rise from the incision, Derek’s fingers tightening against the table then relaxing when the pain disappears and his shocked heavy breaths die down into even breaths.

 

Scott looks down at him, eyes back to brown, no longer feeling the prickly feeling on his insides, hands still firm and pressing against Derek's shoulder, slowly sliding his hand back when he feels blood run down his palm, Derek’s eyes still going in and out, before his head falls to side and he goes unconscious.

 

Scott’s eyes widen for a moment, looking desperately at Deaton before he searches for Derek’s heartbeat, sighing in relief when he can hear it, still loud and strong, body just at rest.

 

Stiles walks over putting a slightly wet towel into his hands, before patting him against his shoulder.

 

They both stare down at Derek, face relaxed and content, looking like he was just taking a nap. Deaton comes back, wrapping gauze, disinfectant and a syringe in hands, before he sets them down on the counter and walks over, giving Scott a nod of the head, motioning for him to step aside.

 

And Scott doesn’t question, only taking a few steps back while wiping his hands clean with the towel and tossing it into the sink behind him with a shaky sigh. Stiles looks over at him.

 

“He’s fine Scott..he just needs to heal.”

 

He shakes his head, still looking guilty even when the entire pack had assured him that it wasn’t his fault, giving him empathetic looks, hands grazing his arm softly, one by one till they all had gone home, Lydia and Kira even stopping by for a few minutes, desperately trying to reason with him till they were out of options, left to just stare down at the way Scott intertwined his and Derek’s fingers, watching him sleep, and waiting.

 

“I know that..but he’s lost a lot of his powers..he’s not going to be healing fast enough..”

 

Stiles crosses his arms against his chest, shaking his head, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Yeah but it’s not like it’s never going to heal…-“ He stops mid-sentence, glancing over at Deaton.

 

Scott looks over at him too, eyes detouring down to the gauze wrapped around Derek’s chest and shoulder, his skin still way to pale to be somewhat healthy.

 

Deaton places the materials over to the side, syringe still between his fingers before looking up at them with a serious expression.

 

“Based on what I’m seeing it’s going to take him about three weeks to completely heal from this..Im going to inject an Orthobiologic mixed with antibiotic..but since his wounds were made by wolfs bane it’s only going to too speed up the process by a day at most…” He finishes off, holding Derek’s arm up, elbow in his palm as he puts the needle in, slipping into the skin easily, Derek’s face contorting for a second before his expression relaxes once again after the needle is pulled out and away.

 

Scott shakes his head.

 

“ We have assassins coming at us left and right, he can’t protect himself, and I barely can....there’s no way to make him heal any faster…?” He reasons, stepping forwards when Deaton puts a band aid over the injection spot, wrapping over it with a light layer of gauze just as a precaution.

 

He places it on the table before looking down at Derek contemplating.

 

Stiles looks at Scott before moving to stand next to the table, returning his gaze to Deaton instead, eyebrow raised.

 

“That face means something…what are you thinking..?”

 

Deaton bites his lip, tipping his head side to side before motioning for Scott to come closer, head raising in the slightest as if his question had been answered when Scott lays his hand down on Derek’s forehead, brushing the sweat from his temples, eyes warm and fully focused on Derek before pulling back and looking at his boss.

 

Deaton taps the side of the table.

 

“You said you kept hearing Derek’s voice in your head today..?..Besides that did you feel any strange urges…maybe like you couldn’t completely control your wolf…?”

 

He nods in return, trying to figure out where Deaton was going with this.

 

Stiles interjects, pulling Scott to look at him.

 

“Every time your eyes changed colors without you trying or you lost your anger and almost wolfed out….it was always in connection Derek…”

 

Scott raises an eyebrow pulling away from him to look back at Deaton with an annoyed sigh.

 

“I know that…we’ve already established Derek is my anchor, so what else are trying to tell me?”

 

Deaton pulls him to the side, hand on his shoulder.

 

“Remember when I told you wolves in the wild have a _mate_ , and even though the alpha wolf is seriously protective of the pack, when it comes to its _mate_ it has a stronger connection and will always first give its life trying to protect its _mate_ before the rest of the pack..?”

 

Scott’s eyes widen and he takes a step back, not even noticing Stiles who steps between them, waving his hands in a big gesture.

 

“Are you trying to say that Derek is not only his _anchor_ …but more importantly.... ** _his mate_** …?” He trails off, jaw dropping when Deaton nods simply, arms crossed against his chest.

 

Stiles look of surprise turns into a huge teeth flashing smile, looking over at Scott and elbowing him in the chest, putting his hands up over his side protectively when Scott looks like he wants to sock him, face heating up, with a nervous clear of the throat, rolling his eyes when Stiles jeers in a small voice.

 

“I knew it.”

 

Scott sighs heavily, face still slightly flushed, as he elbows Stiles out of the way to speak directly to Deaton.

 

“Ok..I can accept that..makes clear sense..but how is me being his mate going to help heal him any faster..?”

 

Deaton clears his throat, rocking back and forth on his feet before speaking.

 

“It’s not who you are to him..it’s **_what you do to him_**..”

 

Scott shakes his head, hand running through his hair and pulling at the roots impatiently.

 

Stiles follows, rubbing the side of his neck when he feels some of the muscles tense up.

 

“You actually going to tell him what you mean..or are you going to go on speaking in riddles..?”

 

When Deaton chuckles, leaning over to whisper in Scott’s ear, Stiles sighs dramatically.

 

“Come on..whats the big secret-“ He stops mid-sentence when Scott pulls away from Deaton like fire had touched his skin, litterly and figuratively, his face now full on blushing, eyes open way too wide, smoothing a hand over his lips before speaking with a shaky voice.

 

“Are you sure..?...How do I..I-I mean what-“

 

Deaton cuts him off with the wave of a hand, ignoring the confused squeak Stiles makes when neither of them completely elaborates.  

 

“It’ll work…it’s a tradition that’s written in the few books I’ve come across…Every werewolf I’ve dealt with hasn’t told me otherwise.."

 

“Yeah but-“

 

“Here.”

 

He hands Scott a blood red book, spine loose and obviously old.

 

“What is this?” He takes it in his hands, flipping through a few pages and squinting at the writing, eyes going straight to an old French drawing of two wolves laying at the stomp of a tree, limbs tangled and looking content.

 

“It’s one of the books I told you about..I’ve memorized it already..but It’ll help you.”

 

Scott closes it, still looking jumpy and nervous.

 

“This is nice and all but how-“

 

 _“How you do it_ is not something I can teach and refuse to discuss any further..just do it Scott..I’ll close up tonight..so take Derek and get going..”

 

And with that Deaton makes to leave the room, patting Scott on the shoulder before walking away, the door shutting behind him, leaving Scott to pace around the room, one hand tight around the book, and the other rubbing up and down his face, reeking of anxiety.

 

Stiles steps in front of him a little frustrated about being ignored for five straight minutes, but way more worried in the way Scott wouldn’t stop moving, breathing heavily through his nose and whining.

 

“Dude quit it!!..What did he say..? What do you have to do to Derek..? It can’t be that bad.” He questions, gesturing wildly at the air when Scott takes a breath before speaking.

 

“We have to take Derek back to his loft, and I’ll take care of him..I’ll tell you on the way there..”

 

There’s this questioning silence between them and Stiles make his “I don’t know what’s going on but I’ll help” face, nodding as Scott places the book down before gathering up some wrapping gauze, ointments and pills Deaton had left them, quickly grabbing at the few sheet cover ups he'd brought along before going out the back door to put them in the jeep first.

 

Stiles looks down at Derek, then quickly grabs at the small red book, looking up the table of contents.

 

“Full Moon..control..changes..h-heat…healing..” He reads aloud, fingers swiping past the pages to the last section, quickly scanning through the pages to a page with a picture of two wolves on it, one of them obviously an alpha, big and black, while the other was its mate, almost equally as big and broad. He scans down a few sentences before stopping.

 

  _In the case of mates..there are many ways to help each other mentally and physically, when one mate is in need of  healing….. **mating** is the easiest and most effective way to increase each other’s strength_.

 

Stiles mouth stays open for so long he’s sure something had flew in because he has this undeniable urge to choke on his spit for a few seconds, book hanging from his hands when Scott comes back in, shutting the door behind himself, before whipping around, his eyes widening when he see’s Stiles staring back at him, eyes just as wide, fingers tucked into a page in the book Deaton had given him.

 

“ **You need to…Mate….with Derek..?** ’


	8. I..I Can’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they actually get to Derek’s loft, and Scott’s laid Derek onto his bed, Stiles watches with hopeful eyes as Scott pulls his shoes off, covering Derek with a light sheet, before he pulls a chair next to the bedside, watching Derek sleep for a minute.
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles thinks everything is going as planned, till a low whine sounds from Derek’s bedside, that signals when Scott starts to freak out, standing up quickly, eyes darting through each of the windows, smoothing a hand over his face before looking at Stiles with the bite of a lip.
> 
>  
> 
> “Dude…I..I can’t..This is-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I know there may be a lot of expectations for this chapter, but this was another three thousand word chapter, so the other half will be up today. 
> 
> This is pretty much Scott freaking out (once again), Stiles being a good best friend and Derek still being unconscious(for the first half of this chapter). 
> 
> The next chapter will COMPLETELY unveil what happens between Scott and Derek in the loft. I know I'm a tease, but trust me you'll like it.

Stiles struggles to contain himself as he watches Scott struggle to scoop Derek up into his arms, groaning before straightening his legs, and looking over at him for help. Considering the fact that Derek has more muscle mass and height over Scott, Stiles considers giving him a small round of applause before pushing the thought out of his mind.

 

“Dude..are you seriously-“

 

“Just get the door for me Stiles..we can talk in the car.”

 

“Yeah but-“

 

“Stiles.”

 

He throws his hands up mid-air, surrendering in defeat before walking over and holding the door open with a sigh, a slight pout on his lips as Scott walks over towards him, Derek’s head settled in the crook of his neck.

 

“In two days you go from being an alpha to being an alpha with a mate, an anchor and you’ve magically become some kind of sexual healer…Im kinda jealous you know..” He trails off, smiling when Scott side-glances him with the quirk of an eyebrow.

 

Scott doesn’t stop moving, just adjusting his hold when Derek’s head lolls to the side, his cheek now grazing his collarbone, cover still wrapped around Derek's torso and staying put as Scott breathes deeply, lifting him a bit higher, voice a little strained when he finally replies to Stiles.

 

“Jealous my ass..you’re not the one who has to convince Derek that were mates, have sex with him in hopes that he'll heal quicker, and deal with the fact that I feel like I have to protect him all hours of the day because of the dead pool.”

 

Stiles raises an eyebrow, watching as Scott lays Derek down in the back seat of his jeep, stepping back with a huff, before looking down at Derek’s face and pressing a warm palm softly to the side of his cheek, pulling back slightly when Derek leans into the touch, fingers digging into the seat when Scott’s hands are gone, his eyes still closed, body caught in a restful sleep.

 

“Looks like he may already know that you’re his mate even while his eyes are closed…besides..I thought you wanted to have sex with him..?”

 

Scott shuts the door right before that three letter word hits him and he glares at Stiles, not angry but swept over with embarrassment. He covers his face with his hand, rubbing over it tiredly before looking back up with a blank expression and brushing past Stiles to get into the passenger side of the jeep.

 

He tries to ignore the way he could hear Stiles snort as he gets into the car, shutting the door before looking over at him with a smile that was way to creepy to be comforting.

 

“Don’t act like the thought of “doing it” doesn’t excited you..besides If I liked dudes, Derek would definitely-“

 

“Don’t even go there..just drive.”

 

And surprisingly Stiles complies, only asking a few questions along the way, both of them glancing into the back seat when he hits a few speed bumps and Derek makes a few small noises before shifting himself further into the seat.

 

When they actually get to Derek’s loft, and Scott’s laid Derek onto his bed, Stiles watches with hopeful eyes as Scott pulls his shoes off, covering Derek with a light sheet, before he pulls a chair next to the bedside, watching Derek sleep for a minute.

 

Stiles thinks everything is going as planned, till a low whine sounds from Derek’s bedside, that signals when Scott starts to freak out, standing up quickly, eyes darting through each of the windows, smoothing a hand over his face before looking at Stiles with the bite of a lip.

 

“Dude…I..I can’t..This is-“

 

Stiles shushes him, smacking him upside the head, ignoring the scandalized look Scott gives him in return.

 

“What was that for?!-“

 

“You…no **WE** went through all this to save him..and now at the last moment you lose all confidence in any hope for you two to actually become what you’ve always wanted.?!!”

 

Scott whines, hands fisting into the material of his jeans.

 

“It’s not that-“He looks down with the face of a completely conflicted and confused man, and Stiles softens, breathing out a few times before replying, the darkness and cool air of the loft making him shiver.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you..?.. **You’re the alpha**..you’re the only one that can keep him safe right now when he’s the weakest..I understand that this is extremely too sudden for you…but..as much as he needs you..you need him more…and you know that.”

 

It seems to hit the mark, Scott breathing out shakily before nodding at him. He slides his jacket off and holds it in one of arms before blinking tiredly.

 

“I know..I know…I just never thought that at seventeen I’d be a werewolf responsible for the lives of my friends, a beta and a mate…its not getting any easier…but when I look at him, and I feel  these emotions and urges I haven’t felt since Allison..it’s like…like-”

 

Stiles moves to stand to the side of him, pulling him closer.

 

“Overwhelming… But worth every second..”

 

Scott nods, much calmer this time, almost relaxed.

 

It takes a few more pep-talks to actually get Scott completely comfortable, but eventually sleep begins to ache hard in every fiber of his body, he doesn’t even notice when he sits on the empty side of Derek’s bed, Derek still asleep, skin contrasting against the dark blue of the sheet draped over his body all the way to his chest.

 

Stiles yawns equally as tired but three times as cold, and he pushes himself away from the wall he was leaning against, looking down at the time on his phone and sighing.

 

“Its past mid-night..I need to go..don’t want the old man to have a heart attack.” He shrugs, eyes slightly red around the edges.

 

Scott looks across the room at him, nodding, he’s about to stand up but Stiles stops him, his voice bouncing off the thick walls around them.

 

“It’s okay, don’t get up..But if you need anything..text me okay..?”

 

He nods, waving half mindedly, before watching Stiles lip quirk up in a small smile, turning around a few seconds later and pressing the red lock button besides the door, sliding it shut with his exit, leaving Scott to the sound of Derek’s even breathes and the warmth of his own body.

 

As if the most natural thing in the world, he kicks his shoes off and slides into the bed, mind overworked and foggy as he scoots closer, putting his head into the crook of Derek’s shoulder and breathing in, a sense of content taking over as he blames it on his wolf and the fact that he hadn’t even gotten an hour of sleep the day before.

 

But there’s this ache in his muscles for the need to be even closer, and against all the cross examination reasoning’s in his mind, he slowly, hesitatingly reaches across Derek, pass the bandages all over his chest to the harsh lines of his hip and rests his hand there, curving it slightly to press warmth into Derek’s skin.

 

But this time he doesn’t jump away from Derek, no urge to leave or question, only the strange urge to push closer, till there’s this quietness in the room, Derek’s calm heartbeat lulling him to sleep, but not before he yawns, uttering a few words against Derek’s neck.

 

“I know this is really sudden..but please don’t punch me when you make up.”

 

The next day there’s minimal amounts of light shining through the large windows to the front of the bed, but just enough to where Derek tries to turn to the side, wincing when he feels a dull pain go through his shoulder, and its then when his eyes shoot open, his heart beginning to race.

 

He tries to sit up, leaning heavily against his headboard when his chest begins to feel like it was going to explode, the skin around his wounds opening even more in the slightest, he feels nauseated, insides churning and aching as he brings his uninjured hand up the middle of his chest, quickly pulling it back when the touch hurt him even further.

 

He looks up with wild eyes when there’s a rush of footsteps, and his heart rate raises even further, eyes darting to the sound, his voice getting caught in his throat when seconds later Scott is kneeling in front of him, eyes wide and concerned, hands shooting out to hold him steady by his forearms.

 

He blinks a few times, falling forwards a bit then swaying back into place when Scott gets him grounded.

 

“S-Scott….?..?”

 

Scott nods, pupils getting smaller as the scent of fear from Derek dissipates slowly, searching Derek’s eyes for any source of recognition.

 

“Yeah it’s me…we’re in your loft, you’re safe…..you were out for fifteen hours..I-“

 

He gets cut off when Derek pushes his hands off, looking a bit unsure as he tries to keep from making his injuries any worse.

 

“Why do I feel like I’ve been drugged up..?” He questions, eyes no longer hazy, but not nearly as clear as they should be.

 

Scott doesn’t get up from his position, only curling his fingers into the sheets pooled at Derek’s waist.

 

“Probably the anti-biotic Deaton gave you..besides that how do you feel..?” He asks, smile tugging at his lips when Derek itches the side of his head before staring at him looking like he wanted to shrug his shoulders.

 

“My arm and thigh are killing me..wait a minute…what are you even doing here..? Don’t you have school..?” He asks, slowly swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, ignoring the itching feeling that there was an insanely large amount of conversations that need to take place, but are silent between them.

 

Scott scoots to the side with a clear of the throat before speaking up.

 

“I did go to school..its five in the afternoon..I had Deaton look after you while I was gone..”

 

Derek shakes his head, pushing away the thought that Scott had someone actually looking after him..and the thought that maybe..just maybe..he actually cares. …You know what..Scratch that..he knows Scott cares..but something felt different and he needed to know what.

 

“You still haven’t answered my first question.”

 

Scott’s eyes widen and he looks away embarrassed.

 

Derek knew he’d pushed it too far when he nearly confessed to Scott when he was pulled out of the well, and maybe it was too much..maybe he pushed too hard and scared Scott away, whatever the case, Scott wasn’t even looking at him, and Derek felt like he needed to get away, and that he would do no matter how badly he hurt, because Scott not saying anything almost physically pains him. So he does get up, ignoring the way his head begins to swim, everything becoming blurry.


	9. Focus On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a silence between them and it goes on for too long, Derek looks on hurt expression wearing at him as his hand falls from the front of Scott’s shirt and he pushes himself into the corner of his bed, wincing as he does.
> 
>  
> 
> “Forget it then..this whole thing was a mistake I don’t know why-“
> 
> “Derek!” Scott growls at him, loud and piercing, making Derek jump, the furniture shaking and glass quivering in the windows.
> 
>  
> 
> Scott’s head is downcast, his shoulders heaving up and down, and Derek sneers, still a little shaken by the sudden burst of anger thrust into his face, and so he pushes at Scott’s chest, not stopping when Scott looks up at him eyes red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason why I labeled my story Mature, not too much, but just enough. Hope you guys enjoy...Oh and this is not the ending, my story will take place based on the events that will happen for the rest of the season, so drop a comment by and tell me what you think, was my smut good enough?

Instantly Scott’s eyes widen when Derek pushes himself onto his feet with a hurt groan, swaying on his feet and nearly falling over before Scott catches him, hands hooked under Derek’s elbows, looking at him confused.

 

Derek can’t say much of anything, gasping when his legs feel like all the nerves were pinched, blood rushing down way to quickly, making his head spin.

 

Scott swallows thickly before leading him back to the bed, and leaning him against the head post once again before pulling his feet onto the bed, Derek looking on helplessly, eyes coming into focus when a hand trails down the side of his cheek, and there’s that power in Scott’s touch that jumps into his skin, affectionate, caring and powerful.

 

His breath catches in his throat, hand shooting up to grasp Scott’s hand and pull it down. He takes a breath, body going back to equilibrium as the blood begins to flow evenly through his veins, no longer compressed from lying down for so long.

 

“Derek are you okay?..should I-“

 

“Scott.” He cuts him off, looking down into his lap where Scott had unknowingly intertwined their fingers together, eyes way to worried and trying.

 

Derek looks back up, exhausted and still in pain, expression neutral.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Scott bites his lip, not letting Derek pull his hand away, as he opens his mouth to speak, praying for the right words to come out as he sits beside him, careful not to hit Derek’s thigh.

 

“I heard what Liam told you a few nights ago…and its true..you’re my anchor…” He trails off, looking over at Derek searching.

 

Derek blinks a few times, nodding silently, opening his mouth to say something but it doesn’t come out, so he seals his lips together watching Scott watch him.

 

It encourages Scott to continue, his thumb rubbing over the top of Derek’s hand, purposefully taking away some of his pain, the black flowing up his wrist and into his forearm, sighing when Derek’s breath gets caught in his throat for the fraction of a second before his shoulders un hitch and he breathes out through his nose in relief.

 

“When your mother was alive did she ever tell you anything about being particularly connected to a specific member of the pack?” He questions, licking over his dry lips for a second before waiting for Derek to respond.

 

Derek thinks for a second, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Yeah..it could be through giving someone the bite, like you and Liam or it could just be pack dynamics.”

 

“What about being mates…?” Scott trails off, following the way Derek’s eyes widen fractionally, hand tensing below his.

 

“It could be that too..but that still doesn’t explain-“ He sounds like he’s trying to water down the importance of the last statement, visibly tensing.

 

“Derek..” He interrupts, pushing closer so that his thigh brushes against the tips of Derek’s toes.

 

“When Garett kidnapped you..I heard your voice echoing in my head every time someone said your name..I kept loosing myself and barely managed not to wolf out when he threatened to kill you…Derek you’re-“

 

“Wait.” He puts his hand up against Scott’s chest, not pushing him away and not pulling him closer.

 

Scott holds his breath.

 

“If you’re going to say what I think you’re going to say…prove it.” The last of his words low in his voice as he stares into Scott’s eyes, hand curling into the front of Scott’s tank top, tight against his skin, but he can feel the fibers thinning under Derek’s fingertips.

 

There’s a silence between them and it goes on for too long, Derek looks on hurt expression wearing at him as his hand falls from the front of Scott’s shirt and he pushes himself into the corner of his bed, wincing as he does.

 

“Forget it then..this whole thing was a mistake I don’t know why-“

 

“Derek!” Scott growls at him, loud and piercing, making Derek jump, the furniture shaking and glass quivering in the windows.

 

 Scott’s head is downcast, his shoulders heaving up and down, and Derek sneers, still a little shaken by the sudden burst of anger thrust into his face, and so he pushes at Scott’s chest, not stopping when Scott looks up at him eyes red.

 

Derek looks offended, pushing back even further when Scott corners him, eyes glowing too bright of a red.

 

“What’s your problem Scott?! Go growl at someone who cares, since you don’t seem to-mppp!!”

 

He blinks rapidly, trying to gather himself when Scott’s lips lock onto his own, a little forceful at first, hands pressing into the bed right besides Derek’s hips, kneeling on the bed, giving himself some height over Derek as he leans in even more, kissing a bit more softly when Derek’s hands come up to rest on his shoulders, shock wearing off as he tilts his head up to meet Scott’s lips fully, already feeling the effects of their bond taking place.

 

They pull back slowly, lips dragging against each others before they’re not connected anymore, and just staring at each other Scott’s eyes still red.

 

“You believe me now..?” He asks, not moving back any further, not looking away when Derek looks down between them then back up, nodding looking breathless, eyes glowing back yellow in return, his hands curling into Scott’s shoulders, not pulling away when Scott kisses him once more speaking low against his lips.

 

“Good.”

 

Derek lets Scott kiss him down into the bed, kissing so hard his back hits the mattress and Scott is leaning over him, hands accidently trailing down Derek's chest and it makes him take in a sharp breath of air, biting softly against Scott’s lip in a warning.

 

Scott mumbles an apology, leaning down and kissing over the bandaged spot on Derek’s shoulder, teeth coming out to tear at the gauze and peel it off, tossing it to the side before Derek takes his lips again, gripping at Scott’s back as the pain in his shoulder begins to gradually decrease, and he sits up, their lips still connected as Scott’s fingers find Derek’s lower back and he pulls him in to where Derek’s skin would rub against his chest, shirt making him feel stuffy,  the slight friction making his pants tight.

 

It doesn’t exactly come out of nowhere when Derek presses his palm hard against Scott’s crotch, but it has Scott nearly jumping, gripping tight at Derek’s wrist, growling, eyes red, and canines nearly coming out of his gums before he pulls away from their kiss, breathing heavily through his nose.

 

He feels Derek’s hand twitch in his grip, and he pulls away once he realizes that he’d left bruises on Derek’s skin, Scott’s eyes staring back at him wide and afraid, afraid that he’d lose control and do something he'd regret for the rest of his life, especially now that Derek was loosing his inner wolf to his more human side day by day and any injury sustained to him by an alpha of any sorts might be irreversible.

 

Scott knows there's a limit to how much he can help Derek heal...and the nightmarish thought of Derek being fatally wounded was enough to will his mind over body, but the pull to the other side was strong, barely able to keep himself calm enough without coming seconds away from wolfing out.

 

Derek seems to realize where this is going and he grabs Scott by the back of his neck before he can get away, looking deeply into his eyes and kissing the side of his mouth before speaking.

 

“ _Don't be scared Scott_.... _Its okay_..  _Its okay_ …I never told you how to control it while doing "this"..its okay-“

 

Scott is breathing heavily through his nose, eyes still too scared and too wide, shaking his head.

 

“N-No..If we go on any longer..Im going to hurt you..And I don’t want to hurt you.” There’s despair in his voice and it nearly hurts Derek just at the sound of it.

 

Derek shakes his head, ignoring the pains going up and down his thigh, pulling Scott towards his chest and pressing the side of his head there, shivering when Scott’s breaths come out warm against his skin, nose tickling Derek in the slightest.

 

“You hear that..? Focus on it..The only reason you lose control is because you put too much attention on your own heartbeat and it scares you, forcing your wolf out..focus only on my heartbeat.”

 

Scott breathes out evenly, bringing his hands up to rest on Derek’s sides, pressing his ear deeper into Derek’s chest letting the warm skin go even warmer under his touch. Derek hides a wince, letting Scott feel what he needed to feel, before pulling him back up, the expression in his eyes firm “controlled”.

 

There are no other words between them as Derek cups Scott’s cheeks, kissing his lips hard, eyes focused on Scott, and sighing in relief when one of his hands slips into Scott jeans and Scott pushes into the touch, eyes still brown, no fangs or claws, instead fingers grab onto his ass, digging in and securing his hold and pulling Derek closer.

 

 Small moans fall from Scott’s lips as Derek holds him in the most intimate way, sliding up and down slowly in his palm, hand almost faltering when Scott’s hands slide into his underwear and dig into the bare skin of his ass, lifting him up and onto Scott’s lap with all the strength he had, growling lightly when Derek bites onto the sensitive skin on his ear.

 

There’s a few times where Scott buries his head into Derek’s shoulder, teeth grazing the skin, pulling back with an apology when Derek tenses or when they both are in nothing but their underwear and Scott’s hands graze along Derek’s thighs, but a sharp intake of breath makes him stop before he leans down, pressing his lips against the sensitive area softly.

 

But by the time its late in the afternoon and sun has nearly gone down, all of Derek’s skin deep wounds are gone and Scott is already pushed inside of him, hands caging Derek against the bed as he thrusts, Derek’s thighs wrapped around his hips and pulling him in further with a whiny shriek when Scott hits the part of him that makes pleasure sting at his insides.

 

Scott pants into Derek’s mouth, cutting off Derek’s sound and muffling it with his own mouth as Derek’s nails dig into his back.

 

There’s warmth pooling in Derek’s stomach and one of Scott’s hands trails down his body to reach between his legs and get him off.

 

“I got you.” Scott's words slur in the most affectionate way against his jaw, hand slightly calloused from lacrosse but soft enough back up his words, reassuring Derek in every way possible.

 

Derek shutters, his feet digging into Scott’s lower back with a curse when Scott’s hand slides up and down between his legs, stopping to press his thumb against the slit, and it has Derek coming with a cry, back arching, fingernails leaving red scratches down and across Scott's back that heal moments later.

 

Scott keeps thrusting, hips working as he stares down at Derek who basks in his post-orgasm state, eyes cloudy, hair messy, and lips red from bites and kisses, that he can’t help but make a choked off groan when Derek pulls him down by the back of the neck, hands slightly shaky as he kisses him before biting at his bottom lip with a whisper.

 

“Do it already..come on Scott.” He spurs him on, hands falling to graze the hair at the base of Scott’s neck keeping it there when Scott scents him, nose rubbing into the juncture between his throat and shoulder where there was nothing but a fading scar.

 

His hands dig into Derek’s thigh as he forgoes the area, instead nose trailing up and down the skin above Derek’s collarbone before biting down softly, letting Derek’s scent overwhelm him as he empties himself into Derek with a loud throaty groan that turns into a howl lasting for a few seconds before Derek stops him, pulling him down for a kiss, smiling and mouthing “dork” against his lips, as they kiss for the last time settling against each other contentedly as the night sky comes into view from the windows across the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. It’ll Be a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before…” Scott trails off, surprised at the fact that he doesn’t start blushing like a ketchup bottle set on fire. He stuffs his hands into his pockets sighing loudly.
> 
>  
> 
> “Why can’t I just-“
> 
>  
> 
> “That night was nice and all…but I don’t plan on having anyone see me in my naked glory for a looong time..so you’re just going to have to make use with your imagination.”
> 
>  
> 
> There’s an even louder annoyed groan coming from Scott, and Derek rolls his eyes, barely done buttoning up his jeans, a small strip of boxer briefs showing low on his hips, before he drops the hem of his shirt and he fully covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know how I like to update, and so to even the word count out, the next chapter will be up later today. This chapter is pretty mild, most of the more exciting things happen next chapter, including some_______Scott....maybe...(?) fill in the blank with your own idea.

Five days go by without any assinated deaths and for the first time in the past few weeks the pack can finally go about their typical school schedules with the exception of a few meetings to discuss where their next move should be.

 

Friday night comes, and Derek finds himself lying back down against an examining table in Deaton’s vet, feeling way better than he was a week ago.

 

They’d been waiting on the CAT scan images to develop that Deaton had took of Derek just about an hour ago in the room next door and as soon as he’d gone back to the examining room and Deaton leaves, Derek rolls his eyes when Scott got up from his corner in the room, whining low in his throat, looking Derek up and down as he slid his shirt back on, the hospital gown still draped across his lower body. Derek grabs his jeans from across Scott’s shoulders and looks up at him from the corner of his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

 

He shrugs his shoulders when Scott makes a face, before turning around, hands thrown in the air as some sort of surrender.

 

“You know it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before…” Scott trails off, surprised at the fact that he doesn’t start blushing like a ketchup bottle set on fire. He stuffs his hands into his pockets sighing loudly.

 

“Why can’t I just-“

 

“That night was nice and all…but I don’t plan on having anyone see me in my naked glory for a looong time..so you’re just going to have to make use with your imagination.”

 

There’s an even louder annoyed groan coming from Scott, and Derek rolls his eyes, barely done buttoning up his jeans, a small strip of boxer briefs showing low on his hips, before he drops the hem of his shirt and he fully covered.

 

Tossing the gown onto the table he makes no action to recognize that Scott had turned to face him, only rolling his shoulders as he begins to make his way out of the room, eyes widening when Scott somehow winds up standing in front of him, eyes surprisingly unreadable.

 

Scott reaches his hand up and pushes back the open buttons of Derek’s Henley, fingers smoothing over the scar on Derek’s shoulder and quickly looking up when Derek grabs his hand, staring at him with a shake of the head.

 

“Scott…its healed..stop being so-“

 

Scott cuts him off, stepping closer to the point that there’s little to no space between them.

 

“You know I can’t do that..No matter what you think..Im always going to be worried about you…I won’t push or shove my wants onto you, but don’t push me away..that’s the one thing that will drive me insane..”

 

There’s some hurt in his voice, and he starts to look more and more like a scared young teenager in Derek’s eyes.

 

The part about insanity had some fact to it..with were-wolves, if one mate refuses to acknowledge or pushes away his or her mate, particularly an alpha, it would send the latter into a spiraling rage, so deep set that it could lead to the mate going feral.

 

Derek’s eyes widen in realization and he looks down, breathing out through his nose and intertwining his and Scott’s fingers, staring down at their hands when Scott’s hold becomes firmer, his thumb brushing down against the top of Derek’s hand.

 

“Is that what you think I’m doing..?”

 

Scott looks up at him eyes questioning.

 

“Ever since that night..we’ve barely talked..I feel like I did something out of place..something you didn’t want….please tell me I’m wrong…”

 

Scott’s eyes are akin to a kicked puppy when Derek shakes out of his hold to instead cup his cheeks with palms of his hands.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong..and Im sorry if it seems like I’m pushing you away…you know I’m not good with words or feelings…”

 

He looks anywhere but Scott’s face when Scott’s eyes brighten up, probably too bright, and he breaks out in a huge smile, one Derek is sure has probably caused crowds of pre-pubescent teen girls to squeal. Derek can’t help but feel embarrassed by the sudden easiness that came to him expressing himself…guess that’s one of the advantages of having a mate.

 

It’ll take him a while to get used to Scott’s spontaneity too, because the last thing he expects is when Scott pecks him firmly on the lips, tilting his head up in the slightest and biting down softly on Derek’s bottom lip, hands digging into the front of Derek’s pockets and tugging him in closer. Derek doesn’t even get a chance to respond, because the door flies open and instinctively he shoves Scott the other way, probably with a little too much force.

 

Derek stares at Deaton who stares back, eyebrow raised, CAT scan images in hand. He looks to the side where Scott lays plastered against the wall before falling down to the ground with a loud groan. He shakes his head with a small smile.

 

“The scans came back clear..all your arteries, veins and capillaries are clear of wolfs bane…you’re free to go Derek…”

 

A muffled “good” comes from Scott still lying face down and Derek clears his throat before nodding and thanking Deaton with the shake of the hand. A few steps right before the door, Deaton makes a small laugh, turning around to watch as Scott slowly sits up, hair messy and jacket out of place.

 

“Make sure to take him with you Derek…I think you two need some alone time.”

 

Derek snarls at him, expression almost immediately changing when Scott stands up giving Deaton thumbs up. Derek runs his hands down his face, sighing loudly when Scott speaks up.

 

“Good idea.”

 

The sound breaking laugh from Deaton halfway down the hall gives Derek reason enough to punch Scott in his arm, snickering to himself when Scott makes a pained sound giving him an incredulous expression.

 

He ignores it, taking a hold of Scott and tugging him out of the room, almost like a mother would its noisy overly-hyperactive child.

 

When they get outside, Derek’s hold gets loose enough to where Scott can slide his arm away and hook their hands together, smiling when Derek stops, looks down at their hands then makes a small smile.

 

The night air is cold Scott takes notice, licking over his lips when Derek tries to shake off a shiver. He doesn’t dare offer his jacket, knowing he’d get some sort of lecture from Derek about how he could take care of himself and that he wasn’t a girl and would refuse to be treated like one.

 

So he doesn’t, instead he pulls them over to where Derek’s car is parked in the parking lot and leans against it, smiling when Derek follows suit.

 

“You wanna hang out tomorrow maybe around five?...I would offer you my whole day..but I have to take the PSAT with  Stiles, Malia and Kira early in the morning..”

 

Derek makes a thoughtful expression purposefully stalling his answer and laughing internally at the impatient look Scott gave him a whole minute later.

 

“Ok…what do you want to do..?”

 

Right after  he receives quick smile, there a change in their position and then there’s Scott’s jacket brushing against his chest and Scott leans in, lips brushing against Derek’s ear, careful with his hands in his pockets, not wanting to be overly touchy.

 

His voice is low..too low and it makes the hair on the back of Derek’s neck stick up, blinking a few times before actually registering what Scott was saying.

 

“Just meet me at my house..It’ll be a surprise..”

 

Derek makes a face.

 

“Why do you make everything always seem so sexualized..?..I know you’re a teenager and all..but-….shit….this is so illegal…“ It’s almost as if he’d completely forgotten their age difference and the scent of panic floods Scott’s senses, over pouring from Derek.

 

Scott pulls pack looking mildly offended as he takes a step back, but then recoils stepping closer instead.

 

“ ** _A_**..When has anything illegal ever been something that stops you?...and **_B_** …I wanted to watch a movie on net flicks with you…maybe order some Chinese food..?”

 

Derek sighs heavily, trying to accept his wrong as it was, and he takes a step back.

 

“Derek..”

 

“I’m sorry..a movie sounds good..”

 

Scott hates how uncertain Derek sounds, and he reaches for his hand again, eyes widening when Derek leans in and instead pecks him on the lips before stepping back once again, expression still a little guarded..or embarrassed..he can’t really tell as Derek opens the door and gets into his car.

 

Scott looks a bit puzzled, but revels in the fact that Derek had taken the initiative to kiss him, he doesn’t question, simply waving with a small smile, watching Derek as he put the car in reverse, still waving when Derek stares at him from out the his window for a split second, Scott not missing the slight flush against his cheek as he pulls off.

 

He doesn’t stop smiling the next day even when standing in a classroom on a Saturday in line behind a bunch of other students waiting to put away their cellphones.

 

Stiles won’t stop elbowing him telling him to knock it off, because apparently he had began to look like the joker, smile at first happy and giddy, now instead almost looking creepy and borderline “I’m an axe- murder but it’s ok because I love my job.”

 

 

He has to calm down Malia a few times, but gives up instead pushing Stiles in front of her to hold her hand for a few seconds after which she looks back up much less panicked.

 

Kira shakes her head, sticking close to Scott instead, talking about new songs, how her training was going, and even bonding over their childhood memories of SpongeBob, then every once in a while She'd ask about Derek and would giggle at the insanely huge smile he broke out in.

 

Eight hours and fifteen texts later, Scott sits on his mattress, eyes brows furrowed, house empty. Derek was supposed to be at his house an hour ago and wasn’t answering any of texts or calls. As he focused himself he felt no worry tug at him, but instead annoyance, knowing that it if Derek was hurt, or in trouble, his wolf wouldn’t let the feeling slip by easily, instead it would echo bits and pieces of Derek’s voice like it had a week ago.

 

But he got none of that..this was either Derek being oblivious and forgetting or being a douche bag and just not coming. Either way Scott was frustrated and trying to keep his growls in, shirt clinging to his torso as he quickly typed a few words into his phone before pressing send, grabbing his jacket and keys before jumping out of his bedroom window instead of using the front door downstairs.

 

_I’m coming over_

 

It only takes him a maximum of fifteen minutes to get to Derek’s loft and instead of letting himself in through the front he climbs up the stairs outside and climbs up a few feet to pull himself over the ledge once he reaches the balcony. He dusts his hands off and peers into the window that was overlooking down into the loft, rolling his eyes when he could see nothing.

 

Before his hand reaches for the door knob he stops. He can hear Derek’s heartbeat easily, and that doesn’t catch him off guard, but the fact that he can hear another heartbeat and voice is what bothers him deeply..a woman’s voice at that.


	11. You Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re the reason why I couldn’t get Derek to “loosen up”..Big bad Derek Hale found himself an alpha to love huh?” she laughs, mouth curling up into a beautiful smile. She looks over Scott’s shoulder to stare at Derek, giggling when he raises an eyebrow at her.
> 
> Scott breathes in deeply, nodding his head and giving her a look which she could figure out right away.
> 
> Don’t touch him…No eyesex….Don’t even think about it
> 
> She smirks shaking her head at him before getting up and gathering the few guns she had laid across the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeap..not much to say..just continue on reading if you truly believe in scerek...oh and some comments would be nice too ;)

 

He didn’t even bother trying to listen to what conversation was going on; instead he pulls open the door and goes through the empty upstairs space, quietly walking down the stairs, eyes blazing red. He’s able to catch a glimpse of what was going on, breathing heavily through his nose when he’s sure his vision is not playing tricks on him.

 

There’s a woman skin dark and warm, nearly black hair tousled down to her shoulders, extremely tall, almost even Derek’s height and she’s walking around the table to stand next to Derek, her voice low and almost sensual as she speaks.

 

“Come on Derek..you said you wanted to learn how to “bend”…how come you keep pulling away..?” She presses against Derek’s side, leaning up to get closer, smirking when his eyebrows furrow and he steps back, and rolling his eyes when she manages to corner him against one of the pillars in the middle of the room.

 

It’s then when Scott decides to make his presence known with the clear of the throat, walking towards them, as the person Scott recognizes as the woman who saved Isaac when Erica and Boyd had first gone missing, and helped him find Derek when he was turned back into a teenager pulls a knife out from some holder against her jeans, going into an attacking stance, eyes hard and glaring before she takes one look at Scott and sighs, slipping her knife back into the holder and crossing her arms against her chest.

 

Derek takes one look at Scott and last night’s promise comes rushing back to him, he opens his mouth about to say something but decides against it, practically feeling the frustration pouring off of Scott.

 

So instead Braden speaks up.

 

“MCcall..long time no see..how can I help you…?”

 

The way she makes it seem as if she has some priority before Scott, as if Scott had intruded on something that doesn’t involve him, has the alpha in the room snarling.

 

“Derek.”

 

When Scott calls his name, Braden looks over at him and raises an eyebrow, watching as Derek walks over to Scott and grabs his hand, pulling him to the side of the room.

 

“Derek what is this? You made me wait an hour and ignored my texts and calls so you could be with her? If so that makes you the biggest-“

 

“Scott.” Derek interrupt’s him, grabbing at his arms and keeping him from stepping back.

 

“I didn’t mean to do that..Its just-“

 

Scott’s eyes flash red and he glares up at Derek, slipping out of his hold and crossing his arms against his chest angrily.

 

“You just what?”

 

Derek sighs, running a hand through his hair before speaking.

 

“Last night there was a familiar pack I knew a long time ago in the woods and I took Malia with me so she could scent them out...but we found them dead and we found “her” too..”

 

 Scott’s eyebrows furrow and he can feel his anger level dropping. He looks over at Braden who leans against a stool staring at them looking amused.

 

“What killed the pack..and why is she here?”

 

Derek steps closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Some sort of infection…but she survived..I took her to a hospital and she was released early in the morning..I had no where else to take her so I brought her here…I got distracted and completely forgot about our plans..sorry..”

 

“Infection..that killed a pack of werewolves, but not a human..don’t tell me it’s another assassin..?”

 

Braden looks over at Scott and waves her hand, with the shake of the head.

 

“Don’t worry about it..it was an assassin, but I was able to take him out before he could even get out of the woods….for the few moments I was conscious at the hospital last night all I could hear was Derek talking about how he had to make sure the assassin  was dead so that the pack would be safe…but now I see what he meant by pack, _really meant **you Scott**_.”

 

Scott feels some sort of guilt for being angry with Derek and he reaches up, Hand curling around the back of Derek’s neck, pressing his thumb there and pulling their foreheads together, breathing a sigh of relief when Derek nods against him some sort of non-spoken apology acceptance that only he could understand.

 

They only pull apart when Braden once again makes her presence known, water bottle making a loud noise when she pulls off the cap and takes a sip.

 

Scott walks over to her, leaving Derek to look between them as Scott stands next to her, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

 

Braden looks up at him and smirks.

 

“You’re the reason why I couldn’t get Derek to “ _loosen up_ ”..Big bad Derek Hale found himself an alpha to love huh?” she laughs, mouth curling up into a beautiful smile. She looks over Scott’s shoulder to stare at Derek, giggling when he raises an eyebrow at her.

 

Scott breathes in deeply, nodding his head and giving her a look which she could figure out right away.

 

_Don’t touch him…No eyesex….Don’t even think about it_

 

She smirks shaking her head at him before getting up and gathering the few guns she had laid across the table.

 

“Why do you have all the guns out..? We’re you expecting someone..or something tonight?” Scott asks, complacent when Derek walks over to him, sitting down in the spot Braden had been occupying just a few minutes before.

 

She tosses her jacket over her shoulder, slipping two of the guns into the deep pockets and holding another long one in her hand, laying it across the side of her leg.

 

“No..not expecting anything..I was just teaching your boy how to defend himself now that he can’t go were-wolf anymore..”

 

Scott stares down at Derek, eyebrow raised.

 

“I thought you hated guns..?”

 

He gets the shrug of the shoulders in return.

 

“Yeah..but I don’t have much of an option…”

 

Scott grabs his hand.

 

“You have me.”

 

Derek snorts, looking up at him from his place on the stool and reaches up to pat his cheek affectionately.

 

“I know that Scott..But when we have to go up facing assassins I’m not going to be standing back, hiding in some corner and waiting for you to come and rescue me..You know that.”

 

“Derek I don’t think-“

 

“Scott.” Her voice interrupts them both.

 

They both look over to where Braden is standing, gun still firmly in her hand.

 

“He’s good with a gun, and he has good aim..he could’ve easily taken out that no-mouthed assassin from a few weeks ago with one shot if he wanted to…I know you’re the alpha..but Derek can handle himself…somewhat..”

 

That last word has Scott getting ready to respond to her, but he doesn’t because Braden speaks up again, closer to the door this time.

 

“I’ll leave two of my guns with you Derek….think of it as a “thank you” If you need bullets you know where to get them..I have to go…Kate is somewhere within a two hundred mile radius of here and probably moving fast..”

 

She steps up the stairs and faces the open door, ready to leave, but Derek’s voice stops her for the smallest of a moment.

 

“Be careful.”

 

Scott looks down at him with an incredulous expression, and Derek spares him a glance, lips pursed looking Scott up and down inquisitively.

 

Braden smirks.

 

“Don’t worry Derek..” _your investment_ ” is almost as invincible as that boy you have standing next to you..I’ll be fine.”

 

And with that she’s gone, closing the door, her long legs carrying her farther and farther away with each step.

 

When it goes back to being quiet in the loft, Derek speaks as he stands up staring at Scott with an all knowing smirk.

 

“Was that Alpha Scott MCcall being jealous.. ?”

 

Scott crosses his arms against his chest and stands, looking mildly uncomfortable till he formulates a good enough comeback.

 

“What do you expect?.. She tried to take a dog’s cherished bone, and this dog isn’t very keen on sharing..” Scott has this smug look on his face and Derek can’t take it.

 

He nearly throws himself onto the ground when a fit of laughter bubbles forth from between his lips, and he hold his stomach, falling back onto his bed smile still there as his laughter dies down, Scott sitting next to him looking on fondly as he pats Derek’s thigh.

 

“Ok ok…I know that was a little bit cheesy..but enough of this..lets go back to my house and do what we originally planned to do.’’

 

Derek sits back up and nods, pecking Scott on the side of his mouth, chuckling when Scott makes a mock expression of surprise, nostrils flailed out excitedly. Derek’s expression is the happiest Scott has seen, and he makes no protest as Derek pulls him up and out of the room.

 

When they get back to Scott’s house the first thing they do is microwave the Chinese food Scott had ordered a few hours ago and barely manage to keep from getting caught as Melissa’s car pulls up in the driveway only about a minute after Scott grabs his sesame chicken, bounding up the stairs forgoing the chopsticks, fork in hand instead as he follows Derek up the stairs and they wind up in Scott’s room seconds later, World War Z already cued in on the TV.

 

Scott shuts the door behind him, watching Derek as he looks around, breathes in deeply, then sets the carton of food on the desk next to Scott’s bed, before dropping down onto the mattress, sitting up against the headboard, and in the midst of kicking off his shoes looks up at Scott.

 

“Why’re you just standing over there..? Get over here..I actually want to watch this movie.” He then promptly grabs his bowl of stir fried rice and stuffs a spoonful into his mouth.

 

Scott can’t help but smile and sits right next to Derek, pressing the play button on the remote and digging into his food.

 

When all the food is gone and they get halfway into the movie, somehow now instead of sitting up, they found themselves laid back against the bed, Derek slightly protesting when Scott pulls him closer and slides his arm under Derek’s neck, letting him use it like a pillow, Scott silently cheering when an arm hesitantly wraps across his stomach, fingers slightly digging into his side.

 

Its surprisingly comfortable and when there’s a lull in the action during the movie, Scott begins to think about all the abilities Derek was losing, thinking about how it took three days for Derek to heal from a small paper cut, or the fact that he seemed to lose a lot of the attentiveness he had before.

 

“Hey.”

 

Derek looks over at him, their heads merely inches apart. Their toes skim past each other’s, until he tosses a leg over Derek’s.

 

His hazel eyes stare back into Scott’s almost sleepy, nose pressing into Scott’s neck before making a low hum in his voice as a reply.

 

Scott shifts so that he’s completely facing him.

 

“Show me your eyes..”

 

Derek tenses for a second before peaking up from Scott’s neck and staring at him, eyes clear and hazel, licking over his lips before searching Scott’s eyes for some sort of explanation.

 

There’s some sort of screeching howl that comes from one of the zombies in the movie, but neither of them look away from each other.

 

Scott props himself up on his elbow, and looks down at him, eyes still warm.

 

“..No..I mean your real eyes..”

 

Derek blinks up at him twice, eyes not switching back to the pale yellow he remembers from just days ago, instead they’re just what they are, all human, hazel and still beautiful.

 

Derek looks a bit sad for a moment and Scott starts to feel guilty again, until Derek pulls his hands up and presses one against Scott’s hand and the other traces his jaw.

 

“Scott..It’s ok..Im fine..”

 

It’s a lie a blatant lie, but he’s not going to call Derek out on it because he’d be heartless for making him show his weaknesses more than he already has.

 

But he can’t find any words to say..it would take a lot of thought, reasoning and time to reassure Derek and Scott just couldn’t muster the mental capacity to do it so late at night but the sight of Derek’s eyes watering over In the slightest almost physically hurts him, so he expresses himself in the only way he can, leaning down and pressing their lips together, firmly pressing Derek back into the bed with soft open mouth kisses.

 

 


	12. You Have To Believe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is the alpha..he is his anchor..part of the pack..his mate…but the need to be to himself and trust no one was what he survived and thrived on for the past five years, it’s what kept him in control and strong, so engrained in his personality, that he almost wanted to use it as an excuse to make Scott leave him alone..almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how every couple has a test of loyalty and trust in their relationship especially at the very beginning?..Well this is the stage these two are at, and the ending might just surprise you.

Derek wakes up in Scott’s bed the next morning, blinking sleepily, finding that the bed was empty of Scott and instead blankets had been pulled up to his shoulders, somehow cocooning him into a rush of blankets and warmth to make up for it.

 

He pulls his arms out and sits up in bed, blanket falling down to pool at his waist, half naked, his shirt thrown across Scott’s s computer chair out of habit. In his own loft he would normally strip down to just his jeans or sweats and sleep without any covers, even with the cold air.

 

But everything felt less warm, much more cold and it stung at the tips of his fingers, till he sucked in a small breath, shaking his head before looking around the room for Scott. Seconds later there’s the sound of a quick shuffling of feet and he reasons that Scott must’ve noticed the small change in his heart rate, because just a few feet away in the restroom he sticks his head out the door in the slightest, eyes finding Derek’s with a smile.

 

Derek doesn’t return it, but he raises both eyebrows as some sort of greeting, eyeing Scott as he comes out of the restroom in a pair of jeans, towel hanging off his shoulder, the muscles in his torso firm and dripping…oh…his hair too..probably from showering.

 

It’s the first time Derek begins to feel some sort of sexual attraction to Scott since the night he’d gotten healed and it hits him quickly, a lot less easier to control now that he was probably fully human at this point and he curses under his breath, bringing his legs up to his chest to try to conceal his pride, cheeks flushing in the smallest that no one besides he himself would be able to tell.

 

He hates it..everything about being human..the broad range of emotions he’d normally be able to control easily, the threat of being injured and especially the need to rely on other people. In fact maybe he trusted Scott too much..who’s to say Scott won’t do what Kate did?...use him for a few months, then throw him away. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it more than once in the past two weeks.

 

Scott grabs the towel from off his shoulders and begins to dry his hair giving Derek a confused look as he gets closer.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that-…wait a minute..-“ He drops his towel, sniffing at the air a few times before looking down at himself, a light bulb going off in his head as he looks back up smiling at  Derek knowingly.

 

But he stops his joking when Derek glares hard at him, eyes burning holes into Scott’s face. Yet underneath the light scent of arousal and heavier scent of anger Scott can smell something that actually worries him.. ** _fear_**.

 

Scott’s face goes neutral and he sits on the edge of the bed next to Derek’s feet, trying not to pay attention to the way Derek pulls his feet closer to himself. So he takes a leap of faith, like he almost always does, hoping not to be punched for it, as he quickly leans forward and his lips connect with Derek’s softly, nothing  pushed or forced as he puts his hands down onto the bed on either sides of Derek’s hips.

 

_My Anchor..My Mate_

 

Derek’s breath catches in his throat.

 

He can feel Derek’s hands grip his shoulders, probably on the verge of shoving him away, so he begins to pull away, but then Scott doesn’t smell the fear or anger, instead Derek’s shoulders un-tense and he kisses back just as softly, maybe even a bit hesitantly.

 

So Scott leans in just a bit more, swallowing the small sound Derek makes when his back hits the headboard.

 

Seconds later he pulls away so that he can see Derek’s eyes, breathing in shakily when he can see the reflection of his own eyes glowing red in Derek’s eyes.

 

“Remember when you said that you trust me Derek..?”

 

Derek nods with a sigh, no matter how much bulk Derek has, no matter how brooding he comes off as, he looks so much smaller in Scott’s eyes now, still unsure of himself and questioning everything he already knew; all that was Scott..forever and true.

 

“Fuck…I’m sorry Scott..I’m sorry I-” He sounds like he’s panicking again, eyes hooded, breathing unevenly as he puts his hands up about to cup Scott’s face, but changes his mind, dropping his hands instead.

 

Scott realizes how serious he must look, and tries to soften his expression, blinking his eyes back to their normal brown as he brings a hand up and cups the back of Derek’s neck, bringing their foreheads together and sighing when Derek’s heartbeat slows back down to something near somewhat normal.

 

When he speaks this time its soft, unrestrained similar to a lullaby.

 

“Derek. ..Im not mad…I understand……every relationship you’ve been in, you’ve been stabbed in the back and betrayed…but I’m not going to do that…you have to believe me when I say this.”

 

It’s almost like he’s pleading with Derek, needing to make sure that he knew there was no way he would ever do what Kate and Jennifer did, God forbid Scott ever come into contact with either of them.

 

Derek looks up, breath even, and nods at him, running a hand through his hair, before slowly swinging his legs to the side of the bed, so that his feet were on the carpet. At this point he could care less about the tent in his jeans, all he wanted was to go back to that comfortable feeling he always got when he and Scott were together, because right now, he feels on edge and terribly guilty.

 

He had no reason to be wary of Scott or anyone in the pack..but after being so guarded of himself for the past few years, he should’ve known that it would take much longer to put trust in anyone. He wouldn’t be surprised if Scott got tired of his teetering emotions-

 

Before he can finish his thought he realizes that Scott is no longer sitting next to him on the bed, but instead kneeling in-between his legs on the carpet in front of him, looking sure of himself. He puts his hands up and rests them on top of Derek’s thighs, fingers pressing there firmly, looking up at Derek with all the devotion and tenderness in the whole world shining in his eyes, and all for Derek.

 

“You know..when I concentrate hard enough I can hear tiny fragments of your thoughts..especially now that you're overthinking..”

 

Derek jolts when Scott’s fingers dance up his thigh, one of his hands resting around Derek’s hip and the other in his own lap.

 

“You may think that I see you as a burden..Or that I’ll eventually give up on you..but remember _besides the pack_ You’re the most important thing to me..And I refuse to give up.. **not on you**.”

 

His words are like a slap to the face for Derek, the need to put the past behind and wake up or be left to forever wallow in his balk, dark thoughts for the rest of his life set as an ultimatum before him.

 

Scott is the _alpha_..he  is his _anchor_..part of the _pack_.. ** _his mate_** …but the need to be to himself and trust no one was what he survived and thrived on for the past five years, it’s what kept him in control and strong, so engrained in his personality, that he almost wanted to use it as an excuse to make Scott leave him alone.. ** _almost_**.

 

“You know what..Im done with this shit…I can’t take it anymore.”

 

And so he chooses…


	13. I Told You To Trust Me..Do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get none. *laughs evilly*

After Derek's words, Scott was seconds away from protesting, the amount of effort and emotion he put into being with Derek is something he doesn't regret, but the fact that Derek was having second thoughts about trusting him was enough to make Scott's chest burn with hurt, like claws had been dug into his skin and wouldn't let go, a wounded look in his eyes as he reached out to smooth a hand down Derek's side before opening his mouth to speak, cursing mentally when his voice never reaches any ears, too afraid that it would come out as a growl instead of what he really meant to say.

 

He honestly felt angry, almost seethingly frustrated, and his touch turned a bit more rough, his other hand insistent against Derek's, fingers digging into the skin of Derek's forearm more tightly, eyes washed over too bright a red.

 

But he never grips harder than what he knows will actually hurt him, looking up at him, confused when Derek doesn't move to at least try to leave, his gaze burning deep into Scott's eyes, Derek taking him by surprise when his eyes soften and Scott can't help it when his eyebrows furrow and then Derek is much closer than he was just a minute ago.

 

Seconds later Derek's hands latch onto Scott’s shoulders and he pulls him in for a kiss, tilting his head to the side and pressing hard against his lips, hands falling to the bed underneath him to brace himself when Scott pushes forwards, exhilarated and relieved, sucking on Derek’s bottom lip as he urges him back onto the bed, Derek’s back hitting the mattress with a soft jump of the bed.

 

Scott pulls back barely, their lips still touching as he whispers soft hushed reassurances and affectionate words against his lips every few seconds before reconnecting their lips each time, each kiss making their skin heat up, too warm with Scott being extremely hot and Derek being just warm enough, the fine balance enough to make anyone who would dare to watch feel unbearably conflicted.

 

_Don't leave...Stay..Trust me_

 

 They both pull back for air and Scott smiles against Derek’s lips, terribly content with the smallest of smiles and nod he gets in return, Derek looking up at him, one hand laying against his shoulder and the other one tangling in the hairs at the back of Scott’s neck, hand falling when Scott urges him further up the bed so that he can part and kneel between Derek’s legs.

 

He ducks down between Derek’s legs staring for what Derek considers way to long, long enough to make him flush, if the way Scott licks over his lips doesn’t already. Oddly enough no matter how truly embarrassed he feels,  his mind tells him otherwise, bucking his hips up when Scott takes the metal handle of the zipper on his pants in-between his teeth, biting on it as he tugs down on it slowly.

 

Derek arches when he’s completely unbuttoned and unzipped, jittery under Scott’s hands, lifting his hips in the slightest when Scott pulls his jeans down just barely below his thighs, just enough to be able to breathe warm air against his crotch, hand gently peeling back the top of Derek’s briefs, but stopping before he really gets a good look at all _of_ Derek.

 

Derek can feel the hesitation and sits up on his elbows, awed by the quick way Scott’s eyes flash red when he looks back up, looking more like a man than a boy, rugged, muscles rippling under his skin with each movement, his gaze consuming and heavy.

 

He speaks, his voice husky from obvious arousal.

 

“Can I…?”

 

That’s how he always was and hasn’t changed, even in the smallest situations always asking permission even when it wasn’t necessary, his soft heartedness that from the beginning pulled Derek in even when he didn’t want to be..but knew he needed anyways.

 

_I won’t push or shove my wants onto you, but don’t push me away_

 

So he reaches out and runs a hand down Scott’s jaw, thumb pressing against Scott’s plump lower lip as he nods silently.

 

_I truly **only** trust you Scott._

 

His briefs are pulled down, and he doesn’t get a chance to even re-adjust his position, because Scott’s hands push his legs even farther apart and his mouth latches onto Derek, taking him into his mouth and sucking, before sliding him out and mouthing at the tip.

 

As he does, he looks up at Derek, lips red and wet, eyes glossy and focused, and Derek’s arms give out underneath him, falling back flat against the bed with a choked groan as Scott continues without let up, licking from the underside, back to his balls and then to his tip once more before sliding Derek into his mouth all at once, groaning low around him.

 

Derek can only cover his mouth with his forearm to keep all the embarrassing little sounds in his throat from coming out, Derek’s voice going up half an octave when Scott guides his legs onto the tops of his shoulders, lifting Derek’s hips above the bed and taking more into his mouth, nosing at the area right above his crotch as he does.

 

Derek’s hands curl into Scott’s hair, pulling at the roots softly, then accidentally tugging too hard when fangs lightly graze him, feeling jumpy when Scott slides off of him to kiss at his hip bone as an apology.

 

But he goes straight back to sucking Derek off, relentless, pushing and pulling Derek in all the right places, only stopping when Derek warns him of the heat pooling in his stomach threatening to spill, stuttering Scott’s name a few seconds before, shuttering with cry as he cums, every sound swallowed when Scott’s surges up to kiss him, Derek tasting himself on Scott’s lips with a slight cringe as his body begins to relax from its orgasmic high, skin slightly sweaty as he pulls Scott down onto him and wraps his arms around Scott's neck, their chests pressed together tightly enough to where Derek could feel Scott's heart thudding under his skin.

 

Somewhere in-between him muttering a soft thanks to Scott and kissing the area right below his ear, Scott mumbles something incoherently, but Derek gets the point when Scott begins to rut against his thigh, hands placed firmly on Derek’s hips to keep him grounded as he thrusts forward.

 

Derek lets up on his hold and he’s able to look at Scott’s face, laughing when that manly persona from earlier disappears and Scott now begins to look like a whiny needy puppy, before Derek’s gives in, looking up at him, his hand slipping into Scott’s jeans, too loose at the waist, helping him through it with long strokes and kisses to the tips of Scott’s ears, till he covers Derek’s hand white and sticky, leaning down and biting Derek’s collarbone when he does, throaty groan warm against Derek’s skin .

 

Scott’s sags against him, tired, a little bit heavy and curses muffled by Derek’s chest when he realizes that he has fifteen minutes to get to school.

 

And he actually makes it out the door by 7:50, twenty minutes right after his mom had left for work.

 

The whole thing would be strangely domestic to anyone watching, Scott grabbing an apple and his keys, shirt probably on the inside out as he kisses Derek chastely on his lips, before reminding him that he had practice after school and promising that they would have a another movie night next week.

 

And so Derek stands there beside the door, too lazy to throw his clothes on, instead opting for one of the sheets in the corner of Scott’s room, wrapped around his body and trailing at his feet. He nods, smiling when Scott waves goodbye at him, backpack hanging off his shoulder, helmet snug in his other hand, pausing for a second to look once more at Derek with a content smile before shutting the door.

 

Safe to say that sheet became Derek’s new favorite linen, outfitted on his bed at the loft and never returned, using every excuse besides the actual truth (that he had it because it reeked of Scott, and that meant comfort for Derek, which put them _both_ at ease)

 

Not that Scott minded, but every time his mom asks about the “disappearing sheet”, he gets this big smile on his face and she cocks an eyebrow at him, shaking her head as she mumbles under her breath.

 

Then when one of Derek’s henley’s shows up in the wash, she returns the insanely large smile. Somewhere in the back of Scott’s head, he’s pretty sure she already knows about Derek, but he says nothing, instead whining loudly when that night she asks:

 

“So…when do I get to meet him..?”

 

He lets his head drop against the table with a thud, knocking against it a few times as he tries to drown out her insistent questions about “ _su novio”_  as she puts it.

 

Safe to say it was a very long night. The closer he became with Derek the better, and if that meant introducing him to his mom...well...he guesses it was going to happen sooner or later, considering the whole mate thing. But as her questions become more and more personal he couldn't help but flush and stare at her wide eyed.

 

For the first time in a while he actually feels like a normal teenager, like he doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders..But he can't help but feel anxious when he finds himself upstairs in his room, after promising his mom that she'd meet "him" within the next three weeks.

 

Then it turns into a sinking feeling and no matter how content he feels after being reassured by Derek...in the most intimate way he could...that trust wouldn't be an issue any more, there's a pinch at his insides and the inkling of dread knowing that they truly weren't out of the woods yet...and to be honest more than anything..that sixth sense he has about everything dark and evil with murderous intent is going off like a blaring warning alarm to his senses...and for the sake of the pack and Derek...it truly terrifies him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH This chapter was a little break from all the drama and seriousness going on in the previous chapters (I hope its not too out of place) I think a little fluff, smut and comedy is a good way to break the ice, but next chapter will go back to being drama and action, so prepare for it. Drop me a comment by and tell me what you think^^


	14. Sugar Coat a Cactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’d probably only been a few hours ago, but Derek can remember it like he wasn’t half asleep and struggling to keep his eyes open.
> 
>  
> 
> He stares at the food for a few seconds, and then looks across room where the guns Braden had left on the table sat, unmoved since gifted. The few days of peace hadn’t warranted them any use, but something told Derek that would change soon.
> 
>  
> 
> He shakes his head, and wipes over the thin line of his lips before looking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story is finally catching up with what's going on in the actual series, but expect situations and happenings to be mixed together and changed. I'll only update once today and then again later this week. Classes started again and for the first time in two years I feel like I'm in high school again with a 7 AM class, so its a little harder to update. 
> 
> But I love you guys so much I can't help but want to update weekly. Drop a comment by and tell me what you think about this chapter^^

Even without a super wolfy sense of smell, the moment Derek woken up he could practically taste the bitter coffee and sweet pancakes sitting in a McDonald’s bag on the stool next to his bed. Now that he actually slept like a normal human being, his mouth tasted sour with sleep and his muscles were stiff.

 

As he sits up in bed, he glances down at the scar on his chest before blinking a few times as he ran his fingers through his hair, and sat back against his headboard, breathing heavily through his nose as he glances at the clock against the wall to the side of him that read 11:17 AM.

 

Scott had dropped by the loft early in the morning…well..too early for Derek at least. This new human side of himself apparently was not a morning person like he’d been before, and it would’ve been a lie if he said that he hadn’t enjoyed the kiss Scott pressed against his temple as he slept.

 

It woke him in the slightest, his eyes had only been open in a thin line, barely catching an image of Scott, everything looking like blotchy dark patches so early in the morning, only recognizing the distinct earthy, warm smell of Scott's skin and the shower fresh cucumber scent that he probably showered with this morning when Scott when leaned over and whispered softly into his ear.

 

Scott’s lips lightly pressed over the outer shell of Derek’s ear, and he could clearly hear the smile in his words.

 

“You need to eat more..so I brought you some food..”

 

Derek mumbles in his sleep, words incoherent to Scott’s ears as Derek shuffles away from him with an exasperated groan. Only when Scott had pressed his hands in the mattress and leaned over further, his lips tickling Derek’s shoulder did the human in the room shutter in his sleep, eyes still not open, but this time not moving away from the touch.

 

This time he could feel Scott smirk against his skin.

 

“I can’t see you for the next few days…coach is kicking up practice till late and I have a few exams coming up..Sorry..”

 

Derek could remember shrugging his shoulders, moving  slightly with a content breath of air when the weight in the bed shifted as Scott sat down.

 

“tsk okay…” He mumbles in return.

 

“Stiles said he had something important to show me..I hope it’s not anything to do with dead pool..but it most likely is…so keep your phone on…..and…”

 

He trails off, licking over his lips, and swallowing thickly as he pulls away.

 

“Keep your guns close on hand..”

 

Derek’s eyes opened as soon as those words spilled from Scott’s lips, but he doesn’t face him, pretending to be too sleepy to truly comprehend, as he  kept his heart rate neutral by digging his fingertips into his palm, breathing evenly and clearing his thoughts for a minute enough to draw a blank, to keep himself from reacting at all. An old trick that even though not werewolf he would swear by.

 

He wouldn't dare let his heart rate speed up and give Scott and extra reason to worry, he already had soo much on his plate and doesn't need to stress himself out...Alpha, hero, leader...through all that he's really just a teenager trying to control the impossible and making it work. Derek can protect himself, wolf or not, and he'll have to make Scott believe it too.

 

And it must’ve worked because when he nods slowly, pretending to drift asleep he can hear Scott sigh shakily once, before a hand presses into Derek’s shoulder, fingers grazing his scar before pulling back. Minutes later, in which Derek is pretty sure Scott is watching him sleep, the weight on the bed shifts and Scott’s warmth is gone, Footsteps heavy against the ground, until Derek can’t hear them anymore, the need for sleep eating at his body, even though his mind thuds with thoughts he doesn’t push away this time.

 

_Scott…Mate…Protect._

 

It’d probably only been a few hours ago, but Derek can remember it like he wasn’t half asleep and struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

He stares at the food for a few seconds, and then looks across room where the guns Braden had left on the table sat, unmoved since gifted. The few days of peace hadn’t warranted them any use, but something told Derek that would change soon.

 

He shakes his head, and wipes over the thin line of his lips before looking away.

 

He pushes the thoughts away for a few seconds, the emptiness in his stomach giving him  hunger pains and the food sitting next to him takes priority over all, grabbing the cold cup of coffee and sipping on it, cringing at the bitter taste before the caffeine works its magic and there’s a jump in his heart rate, simultaneously putting it back down and popping open the half Styrofoam half plastic box full of breakfast food.

 

When he slips a piece of sausage into his mouth and chews, everything tastes better than it used to and for the first time in a while he actually enjoys his meal, biting back a smile at the already cut pancakes in messy jagged squares.

 

It’s been a while since he said it..but he says a quick loud thank you mentally that he’s sure Scott hears loud and clearly.

 

And Scott does hear it, smiling that wide excited smile when he does, even hours later freaking out Stiles, who stares at him with a raised eyebrow, lip twitching as he put his hand up to cover Scott’s face with mock annoyance before putting them down.

 

They’re in the middle of practice waiting in line for their turn to shoot a ball into the goal, the sky barely going dark around the edges, the setting sun going lower and lower past the tree lines.

 

Liam snorts, eyeing Scott through the heavy lines of his helmet, stick firm in his hands.

 

“So…how are pack mom and dad doin…?...Are you and Derek in the honeymoon stage or something…? Because you look like you swallowed a ray of sunshine and gummy bears….and it’s kinda scary..”

 

Scott stares at them both, smile falling in the slightest before smirking.

 

“Do I smell jealousy my young fiery protégée?”

 

He doesn’t expect the flush that lights up Liam’s cheek’s from under his helmet, laughing when Stiles tugs Liam forwards as the line moves up, and he stumbles over his feet, mumbling something Scott doesn’t listen to, too caught up in the soft chuckle it illicits from Stiles.

 

Six hours pass by and since today was Wednesday he carpooled with Stiles, dropping off Liam along the way, their backpacks now taking over the space in the back seat. It’s only a twenty minute drive, and they pull up into Scott’s driveway, Scott frowning when Stiles looks over at him seriously.

 

“Whats wrong..?”

 

When Stiles puts the car into park and switches the engine off, expression not changing, Scott pulls his seat belt off, turning to look at him fully.

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Remember when I told you I had something to show you..?” He finally turns to look at Scott, shifting in his seat, and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

Scott nods in return, eyes questioning when Stiles fishes hands into his pockets and pulls out a thrice folded paper, wrinkled around its edges, and puts it into his hands, looking away when Scott begins to unfold it.

 

Once it’s opened, his eyes widened at the familiar ink and words, numbers listed next to each of their names and as he scans down it everything is the same, but Liam’s worth had jumped to eighteen million dollars and Derek’s name is no longer listed there.

 

It’s both a relief and terrifying, knowing that Derek was out of danger but Liam had become more of a target, presumably just because of Scott’s own doing; involving him in keeping the assassins at bay.

 

But before he can somewhat breathe a fake sigh of relief he looks all the way to the top of the paper where there was a large break before the list had actually started, and his heart stutters in his chest.

 

“Why is Derek’s name on this paper…? He’s not even on the list anymore, he’s fully human, Stiles-“

 

Stiles interrupts him, grabbing Scott’s  hand to keep him grounded, because Scott looks like he wants to wolf out so badly, his nostrils flaring, eyes wide and confused.

 

“Scott..-…Lydia figured out the last set of numbers…Derek’s name broke the cypher key…”

 

At this point Scott’s no longer in shock, he’s breathing heavily, growls resonating deep in his chest as he glares at Stiles, the paper dropping from his hands and landing between his feet.

 

“What…?!...Why did you wait so long to tell me???!” He yells, expression not changing when Stiles winces at the sheer intensity of his voice, too many thoughts running through his mind, pulling him in every direction.

 

Every ounce of his inner wolf was going into attack and protect mentality, the threat to Derek obvious and foremost important to him.

 

Stiles recoils glaring back just as harshly, his hand leaving Scott’s instead to rest on the steering wheel, gripping it tightly.

 

“Calm your ass down Scott, we just broke it two days ago!! It’s not my fault you practically eloped with Derek and decided to not pick up your phone calls or read my texts.” He shouts back just as loudly, staring over at Scott and sighing moments later when Scott’s eyes soften remarkably, a sorry look in eyes that disappears a few seconds later when he glances down at his hands.

 

When he looks back up, he bites his lip, hands fisted in the material of his jeans.

 

“Im sorry..I did’nt mean to yell..but don’t you realize what this means..?” He asks, voice slightly rising in pitch at the last of his words.

 

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him, questioning and it surprises Scott. For all the mysteries he’s helped solve and cypher keys he’s helped Lydia decode, Scott would’ve thought that he’d understood the severity of the situation.

 

“It’s not like Derek is listed on the dead pool anymore..no one is coming after him.. Even though he maybe in some sort of danger, it’s not like the rest of us aren’t either..in fact maybe it’s a trap..maybe this has nothing to do with Allison and Aiden, and the benefactor is just trying to confuse you.”

 

It’s almost like he’s trying to avoid the truth, trying to sugar coat a cactus and stuff it down Scott’s throat. And even though Scott couldn’t appreciate his reasoning’s, he could understand..but there was no getting around the truth of the matter…Aiden..Allison..both names which were keys to the previous dead pool lists, both dead, but never a fading memory of Scott’s mind.

 

He needs to get away now..the signs clear when he let his eyes color over red lightly and the burn in his bones takes over. He barely manages to speak through the extra set of fangs piercing through his gums.

 

“Stiles…Banshee’s don’t predict danger….they predict death.”

 

Stiles eyes widen and he looks away feeling slightly guilty for being so hopeful, but he looks up a few seconds later, not surprised when Scott's eyes flood an even deeper red, thick and opaque. Seconds later Stiles is staring into the dark of the night alone in his jeep, the door thrown wide open, nothing but the cold air to comfort him.


	15. The Bond Is Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could understand why and he wouldn’t question it, so day after day, he wakes up to a bag of food sitting on the stool next to his bed, but besides that no signs of Scott, no morning kisses or soft caresses just the cold air of the loft to engulf him and the occasional text from Stiles updating on how Scott was doing.
> 
>  
> 
> So two days later when Liam shows up at his doorstep, he raises an eyebrow but lets him in, rolling his eyes when Liam stares at him, face neutral, arms crossed against his chest. He doesn’t say anything for a full five minutes and that’s when Derek can’t take the silence any longer opening his mouth to speak and slightly glaring at Liam from under the thick line of his lashes.
> 
>  
> 
> “So you come to my loft, don’t say anything and just stare at me like an international lost child…Is there something you want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, angsty scerek and major pack feels ahead.

After getting away from his house and Stiles, Scott finds himself half wolfed out running along the streets late at night, behind houses and patches of trees, evading the headlights of the few cars that passed along the residential streets till he got a little further into the county and was forced to slip back into his normal form, too many people and too many cars, too many lights and too many chances to be seen.

 

Eventually he makes it to Derek’s loft, ignoring the constant buzz of his phone in his pocket. He leans against the side opposite of the loft in a small alley, and he can’t stop panting, heart furious in his chest, even as his hands slide down his face and he falls back against the wall, legs slightly bended, hand stopping over his mouth, trying to will his wolf to calm even as it tries to force its way up his stomach and into his chest, threatening to take over with small growls echoing against his teeth.

 

This was something he hadn’t contended with in nearly half a year, not since Allison. When his own safety was endangered he could easily control the shift, but the first time his anchor’s safety had been threatened he couldn’t even push the urge away, the thought of anything hurting what he knew was his enough to set a spark of fire up his bones till he gave way to his wolfly nature..and that was when he’d been with Allison.

 

But this burn was ten times as consuming and it hurt, hurt like the ache of the bite. Everything screamed _danger…must protect mate.must protect the pact...kill the threat, burn it and make sure it never returns alive_. But not knowing where or who exactly the threat was had already been eating at him for weeks and that just made his wolf rile up even further.. All for the sake of keeping Derek safe.

 

Scott was soo caught up in the need for control, he doesn’t even notice when Derek looks over the balcony from the loft, the ever clear sounds of growls still easily picked up by his ears three stories up.

 

And so two minutes later when Derek rounds the corner on the street below, Scott still doesn’t notice, fingers pulling at the roots of his hair, as deep heavy growls resonate in his chest.

 

But Derek steps closer cautiously, leather jacket keeping him warm from the cold night air. He’s seven feet away and one of his feet lands in a small puddle of water, his eyes widen when Scott’s head snaps up, red eyes glowing in the slight darkness.

 

“Scott..?”

 

 Everything in Scott’s demeanor screams out of control, from the loud heavy grunts he makes, to the ferocity in his expression, but the one thing that actually tells every working part of Derek’s brain to run is the way Scott stands and bares his teeth, as if getting ready to attack.

 

But somehow his body tells him to do the opposite, swallowing thickly when Scott comes running at him.

 

_Scott it’s me....there’s no threat here..put your wolf down…anchor yourself!!_

 

He doesn’t say it aloud, but screams it mentally, so hard his scalp begins to tense, sending an ache into his temple and down his neck as he snaps his eyes closed, praying for some kind of intervention.

 

But then nothing happens, and there’s silence for a full two minutes. It’s only then when he decides to slowly open his eyes, hands fisted at his sides, shoulders tense, the only thing he can hear; the thud of his own heartbeat pulsating in his ears.

 

The first thing he sees is Scott’s eyes flickering between brown and red a few times, before a sound akin to a whimper breaks the air as he feels warmth just seconds before Scott’s hands shoot out to take a hold of the sides of his jacket to drag him in closer, Derek just about ready to bring his hands up and punch Scott back into reality.

 

But he only gets his fist up halfway before Scott tugs him in one more time, their chests brushing before there’s a face in Derek’s shoulder, and a nose grazing the column of his neck, Scott’s cheeks warm against his skin, fingers on his jacket all human and no claws.

 

Then does Derek drop his hand and instead bring it back up to cup the back of Scott’s head, curling his fingers into the soft hair at the back of his skull, encouraging him to come closer, his other arm wrapping around Scott’s back, breathing out sighs of relief at the same time Scott mumbles soft apologies into his neck, tears stinging at the sides of his eyes.

 

_It’s okay..I’m not mad..its okay Scott…Please stop crying_

 

They don’t talk about it..not about the way Stiles had texted Derek beforehand warning him about his name breaking the cypher key, or the way Derek had honestly been terrified for those few seconds that Scott had bared his teeth and come running at him, or the way Scott wouldn’t stop crying for ten minutes, apologies stuck in his throat as Derek’s holds him close in his arms.

 

By the end of it, Derek takes him by his wrist and pulls him out of the alley and back into the loft. There aren’t any words spoken, and Scott follows him wordlessly, watching when Derek tosses his jacket off then pulls his shirt over his head, not caring even an ounce when they land on the ground, sinking onto his mattress when he’s done.

 

He looks up at Scott, eyes the colors of a forest in autumn, all soft around the edges and calling Scott to come lay down with him.

 

Scott sniffles once then twice and doesn’t take off his shirt as he toes his shoes off before sliding in beside Derek, throwing an arm around his stomach and pulling himself against Derek’s back, skin hot against just barely warm, he presses his lips softly against the back of Derek’s neck, mouthing another apology against Derek’s skin, holding onto him tighter when he can feel the tremor work its way up Derek’s spine.

 

 Scott opens his mouth, lips making a small “o” on Derek’s skin, but his words die before they actually reach any ears when Derek interlocks their fingers before mumbling an extremely low “sleep” against his pillow, eyes fluttering a few times when he’s sure Scott is relaxed against him, heartbeat rattling low in his chest so strongly Derek could feel it through his back.

 

The next morning Derek wakes up alone and wrapped up in Scott’s sheet, the soft material grazing the side of his cheek. He sighs, running hands over his face tiredly, not even attempting to get up, still slightly frustrated with the fact that he knew Scott was going to try his best to avoid him.

 

He could understand why and he wouldn’t question it,  so day after day, he wakes up to a bag of food sitting on the stool next to his bed, but besides that no signs of Scott, no morning kisses or soft caresses just the cold air of the loft to engulf him and the occasional text from Stiles updating on how Scott was doing.

 

So two days later when Liam shows up at his doorstep, he raises an eyebrow but lets him in, rolling his eyes when Liam stares at him, face neutral arms crossed against his chest. He doesn’t say anything for a full five minutes and that’s when Derek can’t take the silence any longer opening his mouth to speak and slightly glaring at Liam from under the thick line of his lashes.

 

“So you come to my loft, don’t say anything and just stare at me like an international lost child…Is there something you want?"

 

Liam licks over his bottom lip, fingers fidgeting against the sides of his jeans as Derek’s arms cross against his chest, cocking his head to the side at the same time.

 

“When was the last time you talked to Scott?”

 

Derek looks down at him, sincerely curious as to why from all people..not Stiles or Kira…but Liam had asked him this of all things. Then again that might’ve just been a stupid question.

 

Obviously the rest of the pack had noticed how guarded and closed off Scott had become in the last few days and Scott’s first bitten beta had been the one sent to relieve the tension amongst the pack.

 

“Why’re you asking..?”

 

The kid honestly looks seriously uncomfortable; blue green eyes flickering lightly back at Derek, lips in a small frown.

 

“Look….I know Scott doesn’t want you to know…but yesterday we almost got set on fire by another assassin…well five of them..and apparently another assassin went after Lydia and Stiles, but they were able to get away and Perish killed him…. But besides that.. Would you mind making up with Scott..?”

 

He says it like it’s the easiest thing in the world and Derek gives him an incredulous look, mentally sputtering with his words for a few seconds before uttering a small curse.

 

“What.the.hell.”

 

Liam shrugs his shoulders stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

“Yeah..He’s been all sulky and quiet, but through this whole alpha-beta connection we have, it’s been nothing but sad puppy dogs and frustration..You seem to be the only person that brings him any peace of mind, so please for the sake of us all, would you make up with him?”

 

Derek’s hands fist at his side.

 

Just because of one small meltdown Scott goes and throws  himself into danger without warning anyone else, making sure Derek would have no idea, even when Derek sat here for two days thinking that Scott was just keeping to himself and recovering from his near complete wolf takeover.

 

But no it was just like Scott to do something like this, and it angers Derek to no ends, knowing that he could’ve put his guns to use and helped…just because Scott is the alpha… _and his mate_ doesn’t mean that he can make the decision to just leave him out.

 

 Derek will be damned if he lets this slide by without giving Scott an earful about this, claws or not, **the mate bond was mutual; Scott protects him, _and he protects Scott_.**

 

Liam seems to notice his frustration, the speeding up of Derek's heart stealing his attention as he stares at Derek’s chest like he could litterly see his heart, similar to what he’d done the first time when he’d asked about his relationship with Scott.

 

“Uh..You okay..?”

 

Derek is about to open his mouth and respond, but his phone vibrates on the table a few feet away. Liam is the first to glance over at it, eyes questioning as he watches Derek look over at him for a second before stepping away.

 

Liam looks around the loft while Derek answers the phone, finding the couch near the stairs and settling on it, comfortably leaning back, arms crossed against his chest.

 

_Hey..Derek..umm...I've missed you a lot...and.umm..._

 

“What is it Scott?”

 

Liam’s eyes widen and he looks up focusing his ears so that he could hear who was on the end of the line along with Derek. It’s nosy, but he couldn’t help but be curious especially after Scott refused to text Derek just the day before.

 

_Its just...Im sorry I haven’t seen you in a few days..we can talk about it later, but right now…-_

 

There’s a pause in Scott’s words, and Liam can practically smell the apprehension through the speaker on Derek’s phone. He smirks to himself, watching as Derek’s eyebrows knit together angrily.

 

_Oh shit…you’re mad aren’t you?_

 

“What do you think?” Derek Deadpans, voice tight, hand gripping his phone tightly enough to have his hands flushing red, tapping his foot against the ground in frustration.

 

_I’msorryImsorryImsorry….!! There’s been…we…assassins came but….nevermind…Just come down to the station..We just got a huge clue on who the benefactor might be…I’ll explain everything there..I promise…just come down to the station..please.._

 

Scott’s voice is a tiny squeak by the time he’s done and Liam doesn’t hold in his laughter, busting out loudly when Derek mumbles under his breath in return, quickly ending the call with a snappy “fine”.

 

Somehow Derek comes striding over to him, and grips him by his elbow pulling him up to his feet with annoyed expression. Liam’s eyes widen but he lets himself be pulled about, not about to put Derek in an even more sour mood.

 

“So where we goin…?”

 

Derek doesn’t stop moving even for a second, quickly letting go of Liam to slip his jacket on and grab his keys. He only pauses for a moment, smoothing his collar down before walking out of the door and making sure Liam was behind him, before sliding the door shut.

 

Once outside he looks down at Liam, and pats his once cheek like a child, to which Liam swats his hand away, whining slightly.

 

“First Im taking you home.”

 

“Then…?”

 

“Then I’m going to kill Scott.”

 

“Can I watch?”

 

He actually makes Derek chuckle, Liam's eyes light up, sincerely curious and probably highly entertained.

 

This time when Derek’s hand lands softly on the back of Liam’s neck, Liam doesn’t move away, the touch protective..guiding.

 

“Maybe next time kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Im really liking having Liam in this whole thing, it just makes scerek and the rest of the pack seem really official..should I have him in more scenes? Comment what you think, because in my mind Liam is scerek's lovebaby in training and the thought of more Derek-Liam interaction makes me squeal..please tell me Im not the only one thinking this way..?


	16. Bird Raised From the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was his chance at getting back at him for being such an overly protective selfish ass, and Derek wasn’t going to pass this up..besides..Liam is nearly a full grown young adult..plus it’s not like he could raise his hand in health class and question the teacher on how to keep himself from growing fur and fangs every time he got turned on by someone.
> 
>  
> 
> And knowing Scott, he would probably stutter his way through a long explanation filled with reasoning’s to keep Liam from even trying to do anything. So Derek quirks an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak as he turns into the parking lot of the police station.
> 
>  
> 
> “You wanna know a secret?” He questions, smirking when Liam’s eyes widen a bit, nodding slowly as he rubs the back of his neck hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...too tired to tease..just continue reading on for more pack bonding and surprises at the Sherriff's station. Leave comments below to help keep me going, your thoughts fuel mine.

Somehow Liam manages to get Derek to take him along to the station too, asserting himself as part of the pack and wanting to help..not to mention the constant whining and begging, throwing sparkly puppy dog eyes at Derek every time there was a red light or stop sign.

 

And to be honest there really wasn’t much of an argue, Derek scoffed at him the first few minutes, rolling his eyes and putting in a side comment about how inexperienced he was and that it would be dangerous,  but by the time he’d decided to give in, they’d already passed the street Liam’s house was on.

 

And it would be a lie if Derek said that he didn’t think it was adorable when Liam fisted pumped, giving Derek a bright smile in return, and promising to be some sort of a secret exposer.

 

“What do you mean “secret exposer”..?”

 

Liam leans back in his seat, turning his head to face Derek, licking over his dry lips before speaking.

 

“Just like what I did tonight..when Scott tries to keep important things from you;  in some sort of sorry attempt to protect you,  I’ll always be the first to tell you.”

 

Derek keeps his eyes on the road, lips pursed eyebrows slightly raised.

 

“Now why would you want to do that..?”

 

Liam snorts, shaking his head.

 

“Don’t think this only for your sake…it’s for my sanity too..the few times he’s kept from telling you certain important things, all he does is reek apprehension and guilt ALL DAY LONG..and since I’m his first bitten beta….-”

 

“You feel all the overpowering emotions he feels….makes sense.” Derek finishes for him, stopping at the light and glancing at Liam before putting his signal on and turning to the right.

 

“..Yup..exactly….by the way, why did the air in your loft smell so heavy and..some other scent I’ve never smelt before..it was like a mixture of you and Scott and …I don’t know..but it was something really really strong….’’ There’s a pause in his words like he’s contemplating on finishing his sentence, and Derek gives him a quick glance when Liam looks like he’s about to continue on.

 

“Is that what sex smells like..?”

 

He asks it in such an innocent way, expression curious as he shifts his feet back and forth, blue green eyes sharp and staring intensely at the side of Derek’s head.

 

Derek’s eyes widen for a second, and then he smirks, stepping on the accelerator a little more when the speed limit goes from thirty-five to forty five.

 

He gets a few flashbacks from when Scott had been newly turned and infatuated with Allison, showing up at Derek’s house a few times when they’d planned to go out and search for Peter when he was a blood thirsty alpha…and who probably still wants to be one at the moment.

 

More times than Derek could count Scott had showed up at his old burnt up family house, clothes tidy in place, hair messy, but then again it was always like that..his heart pounding in his chest and reeking of sex, perfume and Allison. And enough of Allison’s scent to nearly suffocate Derek and every living werewolf in at least a mile radius.  

 

Back then Derek had taken a few steps back, sniffing the air and half smirking half confused by how heavy the scent was, Scott’s cheeks flushed as pink as they could against his naturally sun tanned skin, cursing at Derek before rolling his eyes in annoyance.

 

He was sure Liam wasn’t even aware of the slight color spotting his cheeks, a light flush as he stares up at Derek, eyes searching. But it reminds him soo much of Scott when he was Liam’s age..Completely unaware of all he could do with such new found strength and abilities, skin soft and clear, hair all over the place, and if Derek could smell like he used to, probably dripping with hormones.

 

“Yes..what you were smelling was four day old sex…” He turns his head just in time to see Liam’s cheeks flush even further, hands fiddling with the front of his shirt before quickly looking away when he meets Derek’s eyes.

 

“You okay kid…?” He asks, voice not hiding his amusement.

 

He makes the last left turn they get to before the station, just about three quarters of a mile away.

 

“Y-yeah..”

 

Derek is having too much fun with this, and he nearly forgets about having to confront Scott…almost.

 

Here was his chance at getting back at him for being such an overly protective selfish ass, and Derek wasn’t going to pass this up..besides..Liam is nearly a full grown young adult..plus it’s not like he could raise his hand in health class and question the teacher on _how to keep himself from_ _growing fur and fangs_ every time he got turned on by someone.

 

And knowing Scott, he would probably stutter his way through a long explanation filled with reasoning’s to keep Liam from even trying to do anything. So Derek quirks an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak as he turns into the parking lot of the police station.

 

“You wanna know a secret?” He questions, smirking when Liam’s eyes widen a bit, nodding slowly as he rubs the back of his neck hesitantly.

 

Three minutes later when they get out the car, Liam is still flushing and Derek merely shrugs his shoulders, locking the car before walking up the stairs, Liam trailing behind him.

 

It was nothing different he’d told Scott the first night they’d had sex, but by the way Liam’s eyes flashed yellow for the smallest of a millisecond, he obviously had someone in mind and if Derek could see the images in Liam’s mind, he’d probably be sent to jail for a number of things.

 

But Derek pushes the thoughts out of his mind when he opens the door and walks in, considering how late it was, most of the officers were probably on patrol, but one cop sat at his desk, typing something in as he threw a side glance at Derek with a few words before returning to whatever it was he was doing.

 

“In the Sherriff’s office.”

 

Derek merely nods, raising an eyebrow at how invested the man looked as he used the computer, like he’d had some sort of lucky draw in a raffle.

 

But he doesn’t stop moving, quickly scanning all the rooms till he caught sight of the Sherriff’s office, blinds open to where Derek could see Scott, Lydia, Stiles, the Sherriff, Malia, Kira and someone else sitting down amongst them. Liam follows closely behind him, his extremely warm skin brushing against Derek’s arms as they walked forwards then to the left.

 

About a minute later Derek has his hand around the doorknob and twists, pulling it open and immediately catching Scott’s gaze as he does.

 

But the sound of a threatening growl sounds from behind him, and Derek turns around to question Liam, eyes widening when a man walks through the station, probably from the back door, his skin darkened with charred black blotches all over not an inch untouched, pieces of material sticking to his legs, completely naked, eyes hard and glaring, glowing a bright sunset color, orange and yellow blindingly bright.

 

He walks straight towards them, and Derek pulls Liam back from in front of him, Derek’s eyes going wide, heart drumming against his chest when the man gets to close for comfort, each of his steps at least a foot in length, face baring not any emotions.

 

He jerks Liam back behind him, not surprised as Liam’s eyes glow a full on yellow, this man couldn’t have looked any less of a threat in his eyes and it manifests when Liam’s fangs drop. Derek almost trips backwards, pulling Liam with him as he flattens himself against the wall, eyes narrowed but still looking panicked.

 

Quickly he quiets his staggered breathing, pulling his gun out and aiming it at the man, whose expression doesn’t change.

 

He can hear Stiles shrieking, and Lydia gasping, the Sherriff uttering a few phrases before drawing his gun up with a yell.

 

Malia’s eyes glow blue, and she nearly lunges out the door and onto Parish, blond ends of her hair whipping around violently as Kira wraps both arms around her waist, hauling her back with a wince as she digs her feet into the ground, not so sure the man was threat as Malia had perceived it.

 

 But foremost In the background Derek can hear a deafening growl from Scott as the man gets closer, Derek blinking twice when Scott comes barreling out of the sheriff’s office, and sliding in front of him, back towards Derek, arms stretched out, knee’s slightly bended in a fighting position, nails sharpened into claws, teeth turning into fangs, eyes pooling over red.

 

Even further in the background Derek can hear Lydia yelling, stomping her feet for measure.

 

“WAIT!!!! Its Parrish..Its Parish DON’T SHOOT!!!”

 

But the man simply glances at them before turning the corner instead, almost as if he hadn’t even seen the two pair of glowing eyes, claws and fangs, or Derek’s gun.

 

Their eyes widen when he goes straight for the officer over at his desk, eyes wide as he fumbles trying to stand up, hands grasping at the desk.

 

“Y-you’re supposed to be d-dead-“ Is all he gets out before Parish throws a punch at his face, pinning him to the ground as he doesn’t stop punching until the man’s face is covered in blood and cuts, bruises promising to show up in the next few minutes. But by that time he’s unconscious and Derek nearly drops his gun about the same time Scott and Liam shift back, expressions confused.

 

Lydia lets out a breath she’d been holding for too long, hands clutching onto Stiles arm, the Sherriff glancing back into the room before rubbing a tired hand over his face. And a young woman with short brown fluffy hair stares at the scene, face blank, her eyes wide.

 

Parish stands up to his full height, eyes narrowing as he stares down at the unconscious officer before looking over at them all, not looking the least bit embarrassed when the Sherriff tosses him a cover up, long enough to tie around his waist and over his lower half, so that everyone in the room wouldn’t be forced to stare at his nakedness in its entirety.

 

Malia’s eyes die down seconds later and she stills in Kira’s arms, expression confused then giving up on an actual explanation when Stiles strokes her hair calmly before giving her an understanding look.

 

Parish walks over to the sheriff and they stare at each other for a second before Sherriff Stilinski pats him on the back with a conflicted expression as Lydia slips away from Stiles to go to Parish instead.

 

Derek can hear Liam step from behind him with a small curse as he goes to stand next to Parish staring intensely at the dark patches of color on his skin, eyebrows rising when Lydia wipes smudges of black from Parish’s cheek to reveal his normal peachy beige skin underneath it all.

 

 It takes a minute, but Scott eventually turns around, shoulders un-tensing, eyes still red when he fully faces Derek, taking in the relived, now slightly annoyed look on his face as he sets his gun down onto the table across from him, before dropping his hands against his side with a heavy sigh.

 

“Just because Parrish comes walking through the Sherriff’s station charred over black like a bird that was raised from the ashes doesn’t mean that I’m still not mad at you.” He stares at Scott, arms crossed against his chest, but not nearly as mad as earlier, the surprise present of a naked, supernatural Parish calling off some of his built up anger, but still wanting an explanation for the two days avoidance and secret keeping.

 

He waits for Scott to say something, anything, but gets nothing and instead Derek is about to open his mouth in response to the silence, but Scott steps forwards before he says anything, pulling Derek into a kiss, arms winding around Derek’s lower back as he tilts his head up for their lips to meet in a kiss that has Derek staggering for words, blinking quickly a few times when he meets Scott’s eyes; red going brown, relief picking at every part of his body.

 

 Liam makes a gurgled noise in the background and they both pull away, Scott’s cheeks heating up when Lydia smiles knowingly at them, the Sherriff waving his hand dismissing them like he had when he’d done when he’d caught Malia and Stiles making out in Stiles room early in the morning and in turn Stiles elbows Liam with laughter bubbling from his mouth.

 

And last but not least the avid supporter of their relationship, Kira; who giggles, lips turned up into a smile.

 

Liam gives Stiles a look before staring back over at Derek and Scott, Scott’s hands falling from Derek’s back to scratch at the base of his head, obviously embarrassed.  There still close, shoulders touching, only just about an inch away.

 

“That’s gross..no kissing in front of the pack..please not ever again…isn’t there some type of rule against doing that in public…?”  Liam whines, eyebrows furrowing, ignoring the way Stiles snorts from behind him before opening his mouth to speak.

 

“Yeah Scott..no kissing in front of the baby..”

 

Derek rolls his eyes, glaring over at Liam with an incredulous expression.

 

There’s a swat or slap and the sound of Stiles squawking when Derek and Scott turn their attention away from everyone else in the room, eyes locking onto each other’s.

 

In the background Stiles holds shoulder still aching from the hit, glaring at Liam, about ready to retaliate, but jumps in surprise and flinches when Lydia snaps at them both to quit it.

 

But Scott and Derek don’t hear it, too focused on the invisible strings of their connection urging them to stay close, Scott’s wolf still coming down from its high and yearning for Derek, in reassurance that he was without a question safe.

 

When Derek faces him and drops a kiss onto his forehead, Scott leans into it, breathing out shakily through his nose, hand coming up to rest on Derek’s hip, anchoring himself.

 

They pull away for a second and Scott keeps his hand in place, looking over into the Sherriff’s room where everyone else was, Meredith sitting down in a chair staring over at them, her head cocked to the side as the Sherriff and Stiles debate on some matter, while Lydia listens intently.

 

 Malia and Kira stand outside the room talking amongst themselves, and Parish walks back towards the exit, presumably going back home to shower and change then comeback.

 

His attention is snatched away when Derek’s warm hand is on his skin, taking Scott’s jaw between his fingers, pulling him back to where they were once again looking at each other, Scott’s eyes going from wide awake to hazy when the post adrenaline rush finally wears off.

 

Derek catches the change and he stares intently, the anger he wants to convey opposite from the warmth pooling in his chest as Scott’s heated skin presses closer into his hands, fingers gently tightening around Derek's hip, Scott's other hand heated against Derek's forearm.

 

“Hey..don’t space out on me..you still have a lot of explaining to do.”


	17. I’ll find you, only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott almost looks offended, hands rounding into fists at his side as he turns around completely to face Derek.
> 
>  
> 
> “You know why I did it so why are you even questioning me???! I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!!! Why are you so ungrateful about all the things I’ve done for you???!”
> 
>  
> 
> Derek sneers, acid dripping from his words.
> 
>  
> 
> “UNGREATFUL????!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm and so season four has ended. But don't worry I still have at least two more chapters to write, to finish this off. I actually will probably wind up doing the same thing for season five now that I think of it. What do you guys think? Should I continue on the story when season five starts?

It’d been three days since Derek had punched Scott in the face for his blissfully stupid explanation as to why he’d kept everything from the assassins, to the freak outs and finally Meredith being the Benefactor.

 

At the moment they were both in the loft on Derek’s bed, Derek going over his last payment on the building statement he gotten a few days ago, glasses he hadn’t used for years sitting comfortably on his nose as he scanned through the words, making sure everything was added up right, while Scott was laid over his lap, reading over his notes from his Geometry class and trying out a few new problems.

 

Surprisingly they’d gotten quite homely after the whole incident at the station, looking like they’d managed to add even more trust and respect for each other to their relationship. They were still both learning, and considering how rocky their relationship had started, this was definitely progress.

 

Scott had managed to get his mom to be okay with him spending the night at the loft and he’d undressed and slid on a pair of sweats, climbing into the bed next to Derek late in the night after a small snack of tacos from some authentic hole in the wall restaurant about a half a mile away.

 

He slid in beside Derek who was already asleep and had been for the past half an hour. He’d pulled  his glasses of his face, toeing his socks off and fell back against the bed, the sheet he’d taken from Scott’s house curled up around his body,  while Scott had gone back and forth between texting Stiles then texting Kira and reading over the romantic novel literature their English teacher had assigned for the week.

 

As he pressed his chest against Derek’s back he found himself curling around him, hands sliding over Derek’s skin to rest them snug around his waist, pressing his nose into the back of Derek’s neck and scenting him just slightly, content with the slight jump in Derek’s heartbeat before it evened out and he presses back into Scott’s touch.

 

Scott finds himself drifting off to sleeping  as he thinks back to that night, still amazed at how just one night supposed to be a sigh of relief for finding and catching the benefactor had turned into some much unwanted drama.

 

After everything in the station had settled down, Perish coming back to the station, sans his nakedness, .and every member of the pack crammed into the sheriff’s office trying to figure out what to do with Meredith, Derek had it with the way Scott would look up at him eyes large and begging for forgiveness, blatantly not paying attention as the pack meeting of sorts went on.

 

He’d caught Stiles looking back at them and rolling his eyes before gesturing wildly at the air as he and Lydia went on and on debating on the options of sending Meredith back to Eichenhouse, prison or somewhere else

 

The Sherriff caught on too, rubbing a tired hand down his face before speaking, all eyes going to Derek and Scott once he did.

 

“Why don’t you two go outside and talk it out..? We can handle it from here…besides…Scott doesn’t seem to be here at the moment mentally either..”

 

“What about me..?”

 

At the mention of his name Scott snaps out of it, head quickly turning to look at the Stiles dad with a questioning look, still not moving from his spot, chest still digging into Derek’s shoulder until  Derek lightly pushes him away, putting the smallest tiniest amount of distance between them.

 

Annoyed Derek sighs loudly, glaring at Malia when she snickers under her breath, elbowing Kira who looks away, expression as neutral as possible.

 

Liam picks up on Derek’s frustration without even having to smell anything, wearily glancing at him when Scott stares wide eyed at Derek for pushing him away.

 

“What the hell Derek?”

 

Derek raises an eyebrow at him, arms crossed against his chest.

 

“Don’t start with me Mister I’ll protect you from the world and make sure you’re oblivious to every single supernatural happening in Beacon hills, as I **charge into danger without a care in the world**.”

 

All the eyes in the room widened, Lydia breaking the small two second silence with the clear of her throat.

 

Scott almost looks offended, hands rounding into fists at his side as he turns around completely to face Derek.

 

“You know why I did it so why are you even questioning me???! **I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU**!!! _Why are you so **ungrateful** _ about all the things I’ve done for you???!”

 

Derek sneers, acid dripping from his words.

 

“UNGREATFUL????!”

 

A  second later Derek brings his fist up and punches Scott across his face, fuming over the fact that someone as beautiful inside and out as Scott could be so oblivious to his feelings, somehow coming to the conclusion that Derek was supposed to be some sort of submissive, docile ignorant pup.

 

Scott reels backwards with a step, holding the side of his cheek.

 

There’s a few hushed gasps and Derek can hear Liam scrambling closer, most likely sensing that Scott would retaliate and do something he’d regret, but Derek would be shocked and disappointed if anything of that caliber where to happen.

No matter how burning red infuriatedly mad Scott could get, wolf or not, there was no way he’d hurt him and that’s something Derek would continue to believe in, even now in his own deserved rage at the moment.

 

“No Liam-“

 

Malia grabs a hold of Liam pulling him back and shaking her head at him when he looks back at her, his wild expression questioning her to no ends, forgoing it when he gets no spoken answer and just a stare instead.

 

He looks down at Scott, eyes going yellow before looking over Derek worried for his safety, knowing an angry alpha no matter how tame he was, was going to have a burst of anger after being struck like that.

 

Scott breathes out heavily through his nose, rising slowly, eyes narrowed and on the bridge of firing over red as he glares at Derek.

 

 Derek is about to snap at him again, ignoring the strings pulling at his mind, telling him to stop. Another drawback of being completely human; having the burden to control every emotional urge without the help of his wolf. But a loud yell keeps him from saying anything, eyes wide as Stiles comes pushing through the rest of the pack towards them.

 

“AYYYY!!!! Derek STOP IT you’re just riling him up, do you wanna push him over the edge and have him wolf out on you?????”

 

Derek stares at him, mouth in a tight line.

 

Stiles detracts to glare at Scott.

 

 “And you..You know why he’s asking Scott and the last thing you could come up with was him being “Ungrateful”…?...You know what.. go talk somewhere else…Not in here take ur angsty romantic shit outside!!!” His nostrils flair, finger jabbing into Scott’s chest as he does.

 

The expressions in the room are priceless; everyone too stunned at the fact that one of the two non-supernatural humans in the pack has the courage to put Scott in his place. Even considering their best friends status, it was still a feat knowing how much power the alpha of the pack had over them all. Even if Scott didn’t know how much power he had himself, there were obvious signs and he’d be stupid to think otherwise.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles, before looking down at his red fist and feeling guilt slink up his insides. With a heavy hand, his fingers curl around Scott’s wrist when Scott’s eyes go red, directed straight at Stiles indignantly.

 

Derek takes a few steps back pulling Scott with him as Stiles expression softens and he gives Scott a kind of apologetic look, mouthing “sorry” when Scott’s eyes change back, right as he turns on his heels, letting Derek drag him out of the room.

 

Scott was angry, but every fiber pulling at him would demand that he not hurt Derek, the bond probably wouldn’t even allow for it, and he’d managed to control himself when Derek hit him, but instead his wolf had taken Stiles command as a threat for the smallest of a second back there, the soft apology he’d gotten reminding him of the ever clear reminder that as his pack increased in size, the need for control would ache in him driven by wolf instincts.

 

But he isn’t a wild wolf in the woods and for that reason, he’d need more control contradicting the wild spontaneous, non-forgiving side of his wolf and giving in to the reasoning,  kind counterpart of his ever present human side.

 

Too caught up in his thoughts, Scott barely blinks when Derek pulls him out of the station then down the stairs before stopping, eyes casting up to look at him, mouth set in a tight line as Derek stares down at him angry if anything else at that.

 

So the last thing Scott was expecting was for Derek to cup hands around his jaw and pull him in for a kiss, eyes going wide when Derek’s lips meld over his own roughly, tilting his head to the side as he found his way into Scott’s mouth with just enough pressure to have him kissing back just as firmly, hands finding their way to Derek’s hips to pull him closer.

 

And just seconds later Derek barely pulls away, making no fuss as he licks at the small cut Scott’s fangs had given him at the side of his mouth.

 

Scott sighs, lightly pressing his lips to Derek's jaw, then tilting his head up so that  their foreheads were pressed together, breath mingling, eyes downcast, Derek’s hands still pressed against his jaw and holding him in place.

 

“Scott..I didn’t mean to hit you...I didn't even really know what I was doing…But the assassins, Meredith...I know you kept those things hidden to protect me..but..but..-“

 

Scott’s hands tighten around his hips for a moment, raising his eyes up to meet Derek’s.

 

“But what Derek…? What am I doing wrong..?..Is it wrong that I want to keep you from getting hurt or killed-“

 

“No..No..Scott.. **but don’t you realize how insanely petrified I get when I can feel you’re anger and pain but know nothing about it because you keep hiding away from me** , thinking I’m some kind of _helpless puppy_ , all the while **throwing yourself into danger** …?” Derek’s voice is quaking by the last few words, and he drops his head into the crook of Scott’s neck, hands falling to his sides, feeling emotionally drained.

 

Scott blinks rapidly, processing his words for a minute, feeling Derek’s forehead press into his shoulder, breath warm against his skin.

 

He’d been so focused on keeping everyone safe, specifically Derek, that he’d taken it to the extreme and unintentionally pushed Derek away, something he’d never even thought of. He’d kept Derek’s feelings out of his short term equation for security and this is where it got them.

 

Leaning forwards he presses his nose into the top of Derek’s head, soft hair ticking at his face.

“I…I did’nt mean to leave you like that..and I won’t do it again…its just..without you being able to go werewolf, I feel like you’re in so much danger and I don’t know what I’d do if you’d gotten hurt- I’m sorry please-“

 

Derek lifts his head up, stopping him from finishing his sentence, as fingers wipe affectionately at the high points of his cheeks, Derek staring down at him hazel eyes no longer angry but worried, instead searching Scott’s for something he probably didn’t even know himself.

 

“Scott..our bond is mutual..You protect me.. **I protect you**..no matter what, no matter who’s coming after us…we protect each other and that means that you can’t keep life or death matters from me..okay..?” His voice is extremely gentle, almost as if he’s speaking to a scared child, even though Scott is anything but that.

 

Scott breathes out shakily, nodding hesitatingly.

 

“I understand…But If anything comes after you-“

Derek shakes his head, and presses a firm kiss to his lips before pulling back, leaving their lips still touching as he speaks.

 

“I’ll give em hell…but if that doesn’t work… ** _I’ll come running to you_** _… **I’ll find you, only you**_.” He speaks earnestly, words insistent and promising.

 

This time Scott is the one who presses their lips together, a sort fluttering jittery sensation tickling at his stomach as Derek leans into to meet him fully.

 

They were safe..Derek was safe..The pack was safe…Then why does he still feel like there’s some sort of unforeseen danger hidden at the deepest darkest depths of Beacon Hills..?

 

He doesn’t dwell on the thought too much longer, especially when Derek pulls away slowly asking to spend the night together, lips pressing against Scott’s cheek, fingers curling into his scalp.

 

And of course Scott doesn’t say no.

 

 

 

 


	18. Misery Enigmatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Scott everything is always too feverish, from the way his skin felt when he fell asleep those nights, chest plastered to Derek’s back, to the scorching tips of his fingers pressing into Derek’s core and most foremost when he slides his lips down Derek’s throat, his jaw and Derek’s never admitted favorite; just simply on the lips, early in the morning and late at night.
> 
> Honestly his touch would often feel like a burn that was on the verge of stinging. Strangely enough it was one of the things he liked most about Scott, the searing singe that would teeter on the edge of unwanted and couldn’t live without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this chapter to be action, but I got really distracted...So yeah..  
> *And if you mind Drop a comment by...you guys are dead out there, and I have no idea of what anyone thinks of this chapter*

With Scott everything is always too feverish, from the way his skin felt when he fell asleep those nights chest plastered to Derek’s back, to the scorching tips of his fingers pressing into Derek’s core and most foremost when he slides his lips down Derek’s throat, his jaw and Derek’s never admitted favorite; just simply on the lips, early in the morning and late at night.

Honestly his touch would often feel like a burn that was on the verge of stinging. Strangely enough it was one of the things he liked most about Scott, the searing singe that would teeter on the edge of unwanted and couldn’t live without it.

 

They’d woken up Friday mid-morning, Derek being the first one up, pulling Scott’s hands off from around him and swallowing thickly as he pulls back the sheets from around his body, swinging his feet to the side of the bed and not opening his eyes, still trying to get himself to actually wake up.

 

His hair was a mess and his sweats keep pulling lower and lower at his hip, showing the edge of his briefs as he breathes through his nose a few times, finally opening his eyes fully when he can feel the bed shift behind him, Scott humming low between closed lips before Derek could feel a chin in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

 

Scott’s hair tickles against the side of his cheek, making Derek shiver when he presses his palms flat against Derek’s stomach pulling him tight into his hold, their position so endearingly intimate Derek swears that there’s butterfly’s crawling up his stomach and into his throat, and a spark of electricity against his skin as his own fingertips went numb.

 

The simple press of Scott’s hand anywhere on his body felt like an electrical fire, all of sudden making him feel jittery and antsy, almost like his body couldn’t handle the stimulation, his feet going numb, heart speeding up and in turn Scott feels it to, jumping back like his own hand had been burned.

 

This wasn't the first time though..It’d happened for the first time on Thursday when Derek had decided to make coffee for the second time in two weeks, pulling the machine from out of the box that had been sitting in the back of his closet. Cora had sent it to him about a month ago when she’d learned about him losing his powers. Swearing that apparently caffeine was a human’s best friend.

 

She’d wanted to cross the border and check on him, but somehow Kate had managed to keep that from happening, going on a war path through Mexico as she tried to figure out who else had gotten sent the tapes and who the benefactor was.

 

The letter still stuck to the refrigerator, a magnet keeping it in place, a constant reminder to Derek that his baby sister was still alive and just as stubborn and strong.

 

As he plucked the filter out from a plastic package he glanced at the letter, smiling in the smallest before placing the filter into its designated spot and pulling out the coffee grinds instead.

 

When Scott snuck up on and leaned on into him, hands going around Derek’s hips to grip the counter tops, Derek didn’t pay any attention, barely hearing Scott’s words over the counting in his own mind as he scooped the grinds into the coffee maker, trying not to lose count.

 

“Mmm Coffee…?”

 

Derek had nodded in return, but the moment Scott presses against him, the countertops digging into Derek’s hips, Scott’s lips warm at the back of his neck, Derek had dropped the coffee grinds and fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling sparks of a tickling sensation at the base of his spine, yelping when it began to burn.

 

On both ends it’d been painful, and of course more for Derek considering most humans don’t react well to the feel of electricity dancing down their entire body. Scott had his wolf senses and healing to ease the pain, so more than half the time it was Derek who would choke on his breath when they went to bed and Scott threw an arm around him or he’d jump back with a yelp when they kissed.

 

Then it would happen again and again till they realized what was going on. Scott came back to Derek’s loft Friday mid-afternoon after practice, pulling out the small red book Deaton had given him, zipping his backpack back up and sitting on Derek’s bed as he read over the section entitled “mates”. He and Derek looked it over before resolving that they had to stay in close proximity as the book had instructed them to do.

 

Deaton had mentioned before that they would go through a stage like this, calling it “Misery enigmatic”, a mysterious test of loyalty, giving both mates pain whenever there was skin to skin contact between each other. Most would stay far away as possible from each other, but the catch was that both mates had to be in extremely close proximity. If not the bond would never be official or accepted by their inner wolves. Apparently this was to test to see if they could endure the pain and stay together, even though not knowing how long this phase would last. 

 

The most difficult part of it was that at this phase they would have the strongest urge to touch, hormones flaring out pushing them to do something..anything...mate if they really have to. But if touching meant pain, then there would be problems.

 

The process was so poorly documented and sometimes hard to catch amongst werewolves that there was never any defined, written out sequence on how it all went about. Because of that many mates would lose their bond, sick and tired of the pain that would grow stronger the further apart they stayed. But if they endured it, in the end it would mark the final definite seal on their relationship as mates.

 

After what were days for some and hours for others, everyone supernatural or not would know there was something strong between them and it would show in their actions, unconsciously needing a touch or glance and their bond adding power to their pack.

 

 Along with that, they would become more sensitive to each other, plus instead of fragments, when the phase was over, Scott would be able to freely listen to Derek’s thoughts and vice versa, but only when it was allowed by either of them.

 

The process was terribly disheartening though.

 

Every time they touched even if it was just the brush of their fingertips, Scott would look down at his hands and then back up at Derek with a guilty look, eyes wide, brown and confused, before muttering a soft sorry. No matter how many times Derek would tell him that “It’s okay” or “It’s not your fault” Scott would shake his head, probably beating himself up for it anyways.

 

When Lydia had come over to the loft on Friday afternoon, suspicious and curious as to the whereabouts of Peter, she’d been sitting comfortably on the couch, smoothing down her skirt as she spoke and the moment Scott was about to move his hand and rest it on Derek’s thigh, she’d raised an eyebrow as Derek flinched away from the touch.

 

Instantly her eyes went to Scott, watching his eyebrows furrow, before his eyes widen as if in realization like he’d made some mistake.

 

Derek glances at him from the corner of his eyes, biting his lip with a sigh when Scott got up from his seat next to him, instead moving to sit next to Lydia, not meeting Derek’s eyes from across the table.

 

She’d excused herself minutes later, figuring that now probably wasn’t the best time to bother them with questions on Derek’s uncle and that they had problems of their own.

 

For the next two days it was hard getting Scott to even talk to him without seeing the fear in his eyes. The few times they’d brushed past each other in the loft after that, Derek was expecting to be electrocuted or have that oh so familiar burning sensation in his joints, but nothing happened.

 

He was hoping that Scott had noticed it too, but apparently not. Because by Saturday at five thirty in the afternoon after watching a few movies on Scott’s laptop they’d barely spoken and the last one had just ended..it was one of the terminator movies from the nineties that he'd borrowed from Stiles, not a favorite but just enough to keep them distracted.Scott had been sitting on a stool next to Derek's bed, refusing to sit on the anywhere near him, even though Derek had offered more than three times.

 

Derek didn't take it personally..he knew Scott was still tempted to touch and knowing it would hurt him, he tried to stay at least two feet away at all times.

 

So when he turns to look at Derek, running a hand through his hair, Derek stares back expectantly, blue Henley fitted around his torso, hands crossed against his stomach comfortably, waiting for Scott to speak.

 

"Hey..umm..Im gonna go take a shower...after that I have to stop by my house to get some extra clothes, and I'll pick us up some pasta for dinner while I'm out...there's an Italian place around the corner by my house-"

 

"Okay I'll go with you." Derek sits up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed, just half a foot away now. He ignores the way Scott shifts nervously on the stool, the metal chair clanking across the floor as he stands up quickly.

 

"Derek...."

 

He doesn't even respond, throwing his hands up in surrender, and glaring up at Scott with a frown as he brought his legs back up and sat crossed legged on his bed. Scott looks down and stares at him with a small, desolate,forced smile, but to Derek he’d only looked depressed and anxious.

 

Maybe its just habit, but Derek watches, eyebrow raised as Scott to leans down towards him, before catching himself and clearing his throat.

 

He'd probably planned on kissing him..but the last time he did that, which was on accident _this morning_ , they'd both pulled back, gasping at the hot painful spark pickling against their lips, Scott barely felt it but Derek was the one who winced, fingers rubbing at his lips, eyebrows furrowed as he'd taken a few steps back.

 

Now instead, Scott rubs the back of his neck muttering a soft “Sorry”, before silently leaving the room to go take a shower. Derek sighs loudly, tapping his fingers against his thigh impatiently.

 

If he waits any longer for Scott to realize that the last two times this afternoon they’d brushed past each other nothing happened, and the fact that this might be the end of them feeling trapped in Derek’s loft for the past few days…. and not being able to touch each other….then they’d probably be like this for the next two days.

 

So when Scott walks back into Derek’s room fifteen minutes later, sitting down against the bed, he looks around surprised when he doesn’t see Derek. Toweling off his hair he searches for Derek’s heartbeat, quickly snapping his head to the side when he can hear it to the left of him, holding in his breath when Derek seemingly like a ninja pops up from behind his bed and pounces on him.

 

Scott looks up at him wide eyed, flattening himself against Derek’s headboard, damp towel still around his shoulders, skin still wet and his jeans still unbuttoned.

 

“D-Derek…?” He questions, trying to keep himself touching any part of Derek’s body, which was considerably difficult, since he had two hands caging him against the bed on either side of his arms, Derek straddling Scott’s hips as he leans over, expression unreadable.

 

With a quick nervous glance downwards Scott takes note of Derek not wearing any sort of shirt, his eyes going straight to the small scar on his shoulder before looking back up.

 

Derek stares at him eyes all blue, green and brown, blinking twice before licking over his lips and Scott can’t help but feel aroused, his palms getting sweaty with thoughts of putting his hands all over Derek’s skin. But he knows he can’t…shouldn’t..

 

“Derek..get off…You know what’ll happen if we-“

 

Before he can finish his sentence, Derek’s nearly shoves his face into his Scott’s, his breath tickling Scott’s lips.

 

“I don’t care..And I know you don’t mean that….Besides..in this situation is that what you really want Scott?..Because I think someone disagrees..”

 

Scott’s eyebrows furrow before he chokes on his spit when Derek looks down between them and then back up.

 

Throughout this whole conversation Derek holds in the strong urge to roll his eyes. If Scott had been paying attention he would’ve realized that Derek had been sitting on his down on his crotch for the past minute and a half and neither of them felt a thing. No burn no spark..just a bit of arousal.

 

 “You-you-“

 

But before he can protest, Derek is already kissing him, his short cut beard brushing against his Scott’s chin and he sputters against Derek’s lips, hands curling into the comforter to keep himself from touching Derek.

 

Scott is as stiff as a board beneath him and Derek chuckles against his lips, pulling back before looking down at Scott’s confused expression, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

 

But when Derek pries Scott’s fingers from off of the sheets, probably seconds away from tearing it to pieces, Scott stares down at their hands wide eyed.

 

“It…It doesn’t hurt you…?”

 

Derek shakes his head, interlocking their fingers and bringing them up to put in front of Scott’s face, his lips quirking up into a smirk.

 

“Nope..looks like we’re official..”

 

Scott looks at their hands like they’re some sort of outer space nuclear rock, but eventually takes his other hand and does the same with Derek’s, interlacing them, smoothing his thumb down the front of Derek’s palm with a small smile that continues to grow brighter and wider. His smile so big Derek has a swell of affection in his chest.

 

 “Come on Scott… hurry up and kiss me.”

 

So without any hesitation Scott kisses him back, keeping their hands interlocked as he leans forwards, Derek’s knee’s digging into the mattress besides his thighs keeping himself balanced in Scott’s lap as he returns the kiss, Scott’s lips still feverish against his own, but this time just the way he likes it.

 

Scott whispers against his lips, too excited and relieved, hands’ disentangling from Derek’s to dig into his hips instead.

 

_Want…Only Mine..My Mate_

 

Derek snorts, Scott’s words not audible but clearly  spoken with every thought he makes, broadcasting it all to Derek, a sign of their new official status as mates.

 

And when Derek’s hands find Scott’s jaw, Scott falls forwards, Derek’s back hitting the bed first as they kiss. Derek’s other hand wanders downwards and Scott takes a shuttering breath when Derek begins to palm him through his boxers, jeans still completely open and hanging off of his hips.

 

“Shit Derek..s-slow down..”

 

Doesn’t seem to register and Derek kisses him harder, biting at his lips and licking around Scott’s fangs, thin lips coloring over a deep flushed red, probably already swollen.

 

Scott laughs in the back of his throat, having enough time to catch up when Derek has to pull away for air, looking at him with half lidded eyes, chest heaving up as he tries to breath in as much air as he possibly could.

 

“It’s the bond..W-we..I need-“

 

Scott’s understands him before he even finishes his sentence, hands dipping past Derek’s hips and he rounds them out to cup Derek’s ass pulling him upwards and grinding down into him, groaning low in his voice when Derek moans, gripping tight at his shoulders.

 

Scott’s text tone rings over and over again in the background, but neither of them hears it and neither of them really care.


	19. Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels nauseated with affection, and has to do a double take, because there’s this swollen ticklish feeling in his stomach on the edge of utter satisfaction and electrified warmth in realization that..
> 
>  
> 
> This thing between him and Derek is real….His mom knows it too, she has this gleam in her eyes every time he mentions Derek, even secretly calling Derek over for dinner and whining playfully when he refuses politely, promising that he’ll talk to Scott about it and promises to bring her favorite banana cream pie over when he does.
> 
>  
> 
> Scott heard about it the next day when he’d come over to the loft and Derek mentioned the dinner proposition and his new nickname Scott’s mom had given him. Derek had the name on his lips but was knocked off his feet and pushed back onto his couch, Scott lips fervent and warm against his own. “Son-in-Law” coming out like a whispered promise and swallowed by Scott’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major pack feels..I MEAN MAJOR MAJOR PACK FEELS. I've already started writing next chapter and that's where all of the action will happen. The story line will definitely be tweaked from the actual season ending..Anticipate it. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think :)

About a week passes after the phase is over and between then and now, nothing major had happened.. Scott had gone back home and he and Derek hung out about two or three times a week, when he had a game on Tuesday he did however get the surprise of his life when, through the bright lights shining down onto the field and the excited chatter of those in the stands, he spots his mother sitting next to Stiles father.

 

That doesn’t take him for surprise at all..his mom had specifically taken the day off to catch up on some rest so she could see him play and Stiles dad being there was a given. It was the person sitting next her, wrapped in a leather jacket, face as neutral as possible, arms crossed against his chest that made Scott’s heart thunder in his chest.

 

He’d been sitting on the bench prepping for the game to start in the next ten minutes and had been killing time with Stiles and Kira, Stiles swearing that he was going to score a goal tonight. But the second he’d had his back turned on them, smiling brightly at Derek who blows into the palms of his hands trying to get warm, does Stiles slap him on the arm annoyed.

 

“Hey…dude are you even listening???"

 

He shakes Scott’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow when Scott pays him no mind; smile so big he swears Scott’s face is going to rip in half. He follows his line of sight and face palms, shaking his head when next to him Kira coo’s, then smiles just as brightly waving like an excited puppy at Malia sitting in the crowd in the lower corner.

 

“Oh…the annoying things we do when we're in love... “

 

Liam walks over; helmet in hand as he sits down between him and Scott ignoring Stiles muffled curses as he presses closer into Kira’s side in return.

 

“Pack mom decided to come down and watch Scott play a game huh..?” He chuckles, leaning back and glancing at Derek as he does so.

 

Scott must not even pick up on the nickname merely nodding his head, and biting his lip when in the stands, his mom pats Derek on the thigh affectionately and Derek smiles at her…

 

Derek just _smiled at his mom_ …the first day he’d met Derek he’d thought smiling wasn't even an expression Derek could make…six months after meeting Derek he’d only gotten sarcastic replies and harsh glares…a year after he’d met Derek he’d played the role of trying to get him to stay away from Peter and through constant fights between them and fighting an alpha pack, it’d earned him a secret undying loyal love from Derek.

 

That was them just late last year and earlier this year..and now…he had Derek..as his mate..

 

 He feels nauseated with affection, and has to do a double take, because there’s this swollen ticklish feeling in his stomach on the edge of utter satisfaction and electrified warmth in realization that..

 

This thing between him and Derek is real….His mom knows it too, she has this gleam in her eyes every time he mentions Derek, even secretly calling Derek over for dinner and whining playfully when he refuses politely, promising that he’ll talk to Scott about it and promises to bring her favorite banana cream pie over when he does.

 

Scott heard about it the next day when he’d come over to the loft and Derek mentioned the dinner proposition and his new nickname Scott’s mom had given him. Derek had the name on his lips but was knocked off his feet and pushed back onto his couch, Scott lips fervent and warm against his own. “Son-in-Law” coming out like a whispered promise and swallowed by Scott’s lips.

 

If that’s what engaged couples feel then Scott needs to be kept in a cage…Because they’re not getting married anytime soon, no one had even proposed…but just the thought made him proud and terribly excited.. even now to see the two people he wants to protect the most here to cheer him on, looking like a smitten mother in-law and bright eyed son-in law has a shiver running down his spine.

 

That night they won their game…Scott was nearly unstoppable, toppling over the players from the other team and scoring four goals, so strong Stiles was sure the net was going to break. Each time he scored Derek’s smile got brighter and brighter, fingers digging into the material of his jeans the one time a player had managed to trip Scott, and he goes crashing down into the grass, groaning before another player helps him onto his feet.

 

There was a whistle blown and Beacon Hills got the advantage, but Derek growls under his breath, his eyes probably would’ve lit up blue if he could, trying to resist the urge to bark out curses and hop onto the field just to punch that kid in the face. But just before he can even stand up, Melissa catches his hand, holding on tight.

 

He stares, breathes coming out as puffs of air in the cold night air, his eyebrow raised at their hands, then back to Melissa, watching her flail her other hand excitedly in the air as she had all her attention to the game going on in front of them, cheering for Scott to “Kick his ass!!!” and “Show them not to mess with the alpha!!!!”

 

Derek’s expression washes from anger to amusement, their hands still connected even when she jumps up and down in place cheering at the top of her lungs.

 

It was clear where Scott got his tenacity from, and in all sorts of ways it was beautiful. Her curly hair messy and falling into her face as she cheered, eyebrows furrowing with each twitch of the lip, brown eyes lit up like an unstoppable fire…its was Scott in every way and Derek couldn’t get help but let her hold onto him, petite fingers wrapped around the side of his hand, firm and unmoving.

 

Scott probably hadn’t seen them from the stands, and after that Derek could hear the pressed focused thoughts on and off as Scott played like his life depended on it.

 

An hour later Melissa got what she was promised, but instead the whole pack had dinner at Scott’s. It’d gone off without a hitch.....maybe Liam was about to stick a fork into Stiles arm for his stolen drumstick, and in the middle of the room Lydia was bickering with Malia over the topic of the “Necessity of getting your nails done”.

 

On the other side of the room Kira seemed to get lost in her potato salad, eyes crinkling into little upside down moons as she contentedly dips her spoon back into it constantly even after her third serving.

 

 Stiles dad sat at the kitchen table, laughing when Melissa swallows a bite of chicken before asking something about “Having little werewolf pups” that has Scott choking on a biscuit, until Derek looks up a little concerned before slapping him hard across the back.

 

Stiles had gotten up to get more water and looks down at Scott apologetically, sitting at the empty seat to the side of the table, patting a hand against Scott's back, a smile wearing at his features as Scott is still sputtering, trying to clear his throat, eyes narrowing and glaring harmlessly at his mother.

 

She looks over at him with the shrug of her shoulders, cardigan falling past her wrists, before she hikes it back up over her elbows.

 

“No need to get worked up Scott..I was just kidding….ok…well maybe I meant it little bit..” The last of her words coming out soft and low, side glancing the sheriff who shakes his head at her before spooning some of the mash potatoes into his mouth.

 

Derek tells Scott to “Go play with Stiles so the adults can talk” and Scott gives him a look, breathing out heavily through his nose, lips pursed in a thin line. Stiles looks at his dad and pouts when he gestures over to where the rest of the pack sat.

 

But he’s feeling gracious so he grabs Scott by his arm and pulls him into the living room where somehow his Xbox had gotten hooked up and Kira had the controller in her hands, completely into killing some alien mutant.

 

Liam sits behind her coaching her through it all, finally face palming when red pops up on the screen and she’s shot at from the side, her soldier going down like a bag of rocks. She curses, restarting her character, eyes hard focused on the screen. Malia snorts, Lydia actually giggles and Liam quickly grabs the other controller to help her out.

 

Scott looks over at Stiles, who has an arm around his shoulder and smiles.

 

“Is it weird that this how I pictured us as a pack..?”

 

Stiles cocks his head to the side, smirking when Malia knocks Liam over, fighting for the controller.

 

“Nah..this is about right..the only thing missing is you and Derek curled up on the couch, yelling at them to stop fighting for the controller.”

 

Stiles knocks a fist into the side of his arm with a smile before plopping down onto the carpet behind Malia and hugging her from behind, hands wrapped around her middle as he pulls her away from Liam who looks scandalized, hair more of a mess than normal.

 

Scott can’t help but smile at the scene in front of him, rubbing a hand over his jaw before stuffing it back into his pockets.

 

He glances back at Derek and quickly turns back around when he stops his conversation with Melissa and looks up at him.

 

_You promised not to listen in you little-_

 

_I’m not!! Come on you can’t get mad at me because I missed your pretty little face_

 

_No…don’t even go there..Call me pretty again I dare you_

 

Scott smirks snarky at him clear across the house, smirking when the sheriff says something he pays no attention to, and his mom looks up at him eyebrow raised, almost as if she’d heard their whole conversation.

 

That night he listens to each step when Derek climbs up the stairs then swiftly tosses the door open before shutting it behind him.

 

And when Derek throws his shirt off, Scott’s room way warmer than his loft and pricking heat at his fingertips as the bed dips with his weight and he settles next to Scott, facing him and smiling at him through the darkness of the room.

 

Scott had followed up on his promise and didn’t listen in on Derek’s conversation with his mom and the sheriff. The Sherriff Probably warning him of the obvious consequences of dating someone just under the age of eighteen, but most likely dismissed much of it, considering their supernatural eternal bond.

 

His mom probably probed Derek, probably asked constant questions, making sure of his intentions and from what Scott had seen, she’d put her hand over Derek’s and smiled at him just minutes after their conversation.

 

If that said anything, Scott was sure that his mom was relieved to have someone like Derek at his side and that he would never protest to.

 

He shifts closer, smoothing a hand down Derek’s cheek in the darkness and sighing when Derek grasps his hand, sliding his thumb down Scott’s knuckles affectionately.

 

“So..your mom loves me.”

 

Scott chuckles softly, toes skimming past Derek’s momentarily.

 

“I figured that out just by the way she was looking at you before the game…she looks at you like you’re the missing piece to our puzzle…I’m glad..”

 

It’s strange to be a part of a family again…but something about their pack was just right in all ways, playful, smart and caring..alot more than Derek would ever expect from a group of teenagers. To the Sherriff and Melissa he was just part of the family and didn’t think otherwise despite his rocky past…and for that he was grateful.

 

“You know “ _Our pack baby_ ” still has a lot to learn…maybe we should have more practice sessions with him…”

 

Derek recoils momentarily.

 

“ _ **Our Pack Baby**_ ”…..?

 

Scott reaches over Derek and flicks the lamp on; laughing at the thick raised eyebrow Derek has cocked up in amusement.

 

He settles back down, throwing his leg over Derek’s thigh and resting his head sideways on the pillow.

 

“Yeah..Liam..he still has a lot to learn, and the full moon is in three days..some extra practice with controlling the shift would help..”

 

“How did Liam wind up being “ _Our Pack Baby_ ”…?”

 

Scott shrugs his shoulders, pressing his forehead against Derek’s.

 

“Just something the rest of the pack came up with..Stiles started it and the name kind of stuck..Liam doesn’t seem to mind it…but then again those two are always going at it..so maybe he just takes it out on him.” Scott says through a laugh, breathing out softly against Derek’s lips.

 

He half expects the way Derek shakes his head at him, pressing in and feeling the soft press of lips against the side of his mouth for a fleeting second.

 

Derek pulls back and rests his head against the pillow a few inches between them when Scott brings Derek’s hand up presses his lips to the inside of his wrist, following the rows of veins up and down his skin, before finding his pulse point and mouthing lightly at it.

 

Derek stares down at him shivering lightly at Scott’s eyes haze over red for a few seconds.

 

“Fine..more practice sessions for Liam..but next time I see Stiles I’m going to torture him slowly and pour soda over his head…”

 

Scott snorts, pulling their hands down and intertwining them before burying his head into Derek’s neck sleepily and yawning.

 

“Mmmm..”

 

Derek breathes through his nose evenly, reaching behind to switch the lamp off before looking at Scott, nearly asleep and cradled in his neck like a child.

 

Through the darkness Derek stares down at him, like Scott's the most important thing in the world safe and sound in the dwelling of the McCall household. He feels content..almost too at ease he thinks, as he brings his other hand up to cradle the back of Scott’s neck, smoothing fingers down at the base of his scalp, teasing through his hair before whispering softly against Scott’s ear.

 

“I’ll let you get away with falling asleep on me tonight because you kicked ass at the game…goodnight Scott.”

 

Scott presses his lips into Derek’s neck, crowding in closer, his soft, sleepy muffled response falling on deaf ears as they both fall asleep, not hearing the door open for a few seconds, Melissa smiling at them before stepping back and closing the door shut.


	20. Get Him Out of The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek’s expression does a 180, from infuriated to confused. He can feel a sort of unusual thick heat radiating off of Scott and he steps back, eyes widening when Scott follows him inside, eyes slightly out of focus and all Derek can think about is the fact that Scott smells like wet puppy and that he looks like he’s going to wolf out at any second.
> 
>  
> 
> So when a hand shoots out to grasp him by his elbow, he stares at Scott wide eyed, trying to see through the red haze and find his more human side.
> 
>  
> 
> “Scott..Scott what-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning was a complete accident..I meant to start with the way this chapter ends actually..which made this chapter monstrously long (go figure). Drop a comment by and tell me how you like it...(or dislike it lol).

It seems like not even a day and a half later when Derek is comfortable in his own bed, at about mid-day accidentally napping after being so exhausted from taking a run in the woods, working out his arms and everything else, that he’s laid across his mattress, sweaty arms falling off to the side of the bed in sleep, does he hear the constant thuds of banging against his front door.

 

He ignores the first two, groaning and flipping on his side to bury his face into his pillow, but then there’s one last bang and it stops.

 

At that and then the minute of silence that resonates through the loft, his eyes snap open. There’s heavy breathing behind the door, chest deep and almost feral sounding.

 

He recognizes the sound distinctly as werewolf in nature. Scott hadn’t called him and Peter hadn’t been around for about a week..If it was a werewolf, then whoever it was, they were definitely not looking for a friend to howl at the moon with.

 

It takes his body longer to respond than he’d hoped, but he’s on his feet and stepping over to the table where the guns lay in a drawer hidden at the bottom left, all while cautiously breathing as softly as he possibly could.

 

He hadn’t even bothered taking off his running pants since they stuck to his legs thanks to the sweat, but his shirt lay at the base of the bed and the cold swept against his chest as he pulled the drawer open enough to where he could grasp the gun in his hand.

 

But there’s this thudding headache he gets seconds later and he stills for a second, eyes widening fractionally. Then it’s almost like a sharp pinch to the back of his brain and he can hear Scott’s voice thick in his ears.

 

He winces when the pinch turns into feeling like someone was pulling at his hair tugging tight at the roots, enough to where he’s gasping, dropping the gun back into the drawer, hands curling into his hair to soothe the ache.

 

_Derek….Derek open the door…Derek!!!!!_

 

Then as soon as it came..now it’s gone.

 

Derek takes a second to breathe in shakily, then scoffs, hands dropping from his head to his side, nostrils flaring out as he slams the drawer closed and looks up towards the door, hands balled into fists at his side.

 

It takes him a whole minute to stride across the room and stand in front of the door, in fact maybe he should wait even longer, Scott deserves this because; “Oh no..sending a text or calling is wayyy to simple… I’ll just scream through the bond and makes Derek’s ears bleed”.

 

But being the nice person he is, he decides against it and finds himself pressing the button to unlock it and slide the wooden door open, to find Scott all glowing red eyes and heavy breathing, staring back at him.

 

Derek’s expression does a 180, from infuriated to confused. He can feel a sort of unusual thick heat radiating off of Scott and he steps back, eyes widening when Scott follows him inside, eyes slightly out of focus and all Derek can think about is the fact that Scott smells like wet puppy and that he looks like he’s going to wolf out at any second.

 

So when a hand shoots out to grasp him by his elbow, he stares at Scott wide eyed, trying to see through the red haze and find his more human side.

 

“Scott..Scott what-“

 

“ **It’s a heat**.”

 

Derek shakes his head, eyes looking from side to side, before looking at Scott and taking his face into his hand, turning it side to side and gazing at the flush scattered across Scott’s cheekbones.

 

His skin is deathly warm, sweat tear dropping at the sides of his forehead; his eyes blink brown then red again, looking at Derek as if for some sort of comfort.

 

Quickly Derek steps around Scott to slide the door shut, wincing when Scott holds on even tighter to his arm when he turns around.

 

“Come here…Now what are you talking about…? Only female werewolves go into heat.” He takes Scott by his hand and pulls him to sit down on his bed, sighing when Scott’s hold softens, but his breath is still ragged.

 

The wood floors dig into his shin as he kneels on the bed in front of Scott, brushing the sweat away from his temples. Scott’s fingers still press against his elbow and his eyes stay a bright red.

 

“Trust me it’s not a heat Scott…Do you have a fever..?...Did somebody poison you? Why-“

 

“It’s a _different kind of heat_.” His voice is raspy and low, Derek can barely even hear him.

 

“What do you mean **different kind of heat** …?”

 

He can see Scott swallow thickly, before looking straight at him.

 

“Deaton warned me about this…I-Im one of the only two werewolves in the pack now..You know once a year one werewolf from the pack goes into heat.… **and if I’m the only fully** **matured** **werewolf** …“ He trails off, trying to distract himself from the heat pooling between his legs heavy and aching.

 

Derek licks over his lips, running a hand through his hair coarsely.

 

“B-But its nearly physically impossible..You’re a guy you can’t-“

 

Before he can even get his sentence out, Scott’s stares intensely at him, eyes dazzling red and consuming.

 

"Trust me..its rare..but..."

 

 His hand slides from Derek’s elbow to his hand and pulls it up to press against the firm arousal between his legs, sighing shakily when Derek’s fingers tread lightly.

 

Derek mouth opens slightly, hand cupping Scott through his jeans.

 

“How long have you been like this..?”

 

Scott scoots back on the bed, lifts his hips and pushes into the touch, hands shooting out a minute later to take Derek by his arms and easily pull him up and over him onto the bed.

 

Derek raises an eyebrow, surprised Scott was actually able to get him onto the bed so quickly..probably the hormones.

 

He looks down at Scott, balancing himself as he straddles him and shifts in his lap, licking over his lips when Scott falls back onto the bed beneath him, with a breathy “ _Since you left my house_ ”.

 

So when Scott grabs a hold of his hips tightly and grinds up into him, eyes dark in a way he’d never seen before, Derek keeps a soft moan trapped in his throat from being audible.

 

He pushes down onto Scott by his shoulders, surprised when he’s easily able to take him by his wrists and pull his hands off enough to where he’s got them pinned to the bed firmly and Scott is looking up at him, eyebrows furrowed, eyes hazy and at the same time extremely questioning.

 

Derek’s fingers slide over Scott’s palm as they sit there staring at each other, smoothing over the few callouses on Scott’s hands, looking down at him contemplative while Scott fidgets underneath him.

 

_He does have full control of the shift even during a…heat..wow_

 

Scott must hear him, because he groans, nodding his head before bucking up once.

 

“ _Yes Derek_..now come on…please it feels like there’s a bag of rocks hanging between my legs.“

 

Derek leans down to kiss the side of his jaw, mouthing against the beginnings of barely there teenage three day old stubble. He goes further down and kisses the side of his neck before pushing his ass down onto Scott’s crotch firmly, chuckling at the half growl half groan it elicits from Scott.

 

Going further up, he stops at Scott’s ear, kissing the skin there before, nuzzling the side of his neck, voice coming out low.

 

“Fine…a heat only lasts for a few hours…You can fuck me a few times…After that you use your hand…And If I can’t walk tomorrow morning, I’m going to sick Liam on you...don’t doubt me..Im being completely serious.”

 

He’s able to stare down at Scott seriously for a few moments before Scott can’t take it anymore.

 

In a matter of seconds after he’s done speaking, he finds himself back against the bed, Scott over him and pressing their lips together firmly. He can feel the smile against his lips and he sighs into their kiss, one hand cupping the back of Scott’s neck and pulling him in closer, the other arm wrapped around Scott’s shoulders securely.

 

Scott kisses like he’s frustrated, biting at his lips and kissing the breath out of him, till he has to push at Scott’s chest in the tiniest amount to get some oxygen, whole heartedly kissing back when almost immediately Scott is back on him, grinding into him without let up. Fingers hastily pull at Derek’s pants and he lifts his hips, fingers digging into the base of Scott’s neck when they’re finally down after a few tugs and Scott’s hands are sliding along his thighs.

 

Scott‘s fingers slide down till he cups the back of Derek’s knees, bringing Derek’s legs up to wrap around his hips and tug him in to where with every movement Derek could feel Scott’s arousal pressed against his own, warm fingers trailing along his skin.

 

They both gasp and moan, puffs of warm air fanning over each others lips with each rough pull and caress.

 

Derek tries not to think about how sore he’s going to feel tomorrow, and it works, because Scott doesn’t give him any time to, kissing his words away, finger digging into his thighs hard enough to bruise.

 

When he said _a few times_ apparently to Scott that meant for three hours and four erections later, when Derek is excruciatingly sore and raw, he nearly shoves Scott out of him, tired, sticky and stinging all over.

 

Two minutes later Derek slowly gets up on shaky arms, a few teeth marks going down the side of his neck. He bites back low grunts as he pushes his legs over the bed cursing at Scott with all his energy.

 

He turns over his shoulder to look at Scott, sighing when looking down its obvious he’s still in heat and slightly in pain, wincing with each movement of the bed. Scott looks over at him, biting his lip before looking down, guilt spelled so clearly in his eyes.

 

“..I..I did’nt mean-….I’m so sorry Derek...”

 

It’s to the point where Derek realizes he can’t be mad at Scott over this..this is one of the few things he truly has no control over. So he can’t help it when his own expression falls, softening up as he beckons Scott closer with his finger, too much in pain to actually turn around and face him.

 

He must’ve lost track of time, because looking out the window the sky is already dark and the moon is out. They’ve probably been going at it for longer than three hours he thinks to himself, taking a moment to stare at Scott who’d moved to sit next to him, eyes still glowing red, naked from head to toe.

 

He ignores the way Scott flinches slightly when he puts his hand up, probably expecting to be hit for nearly fucking Derek into the existence of a black hole.

 

So Derek sighs heavily, cupping his hands around Scott’s cheeks and leaning in to kiss him on his forehead.

 

He doesn’t say a thing mentally or audibly, pretty sure Scott could figure out what he means just by the way his hand slides over the crook of Derek’s elbow to stabilize him when Derek gets up on wobbly knees, standing up with him, looking on, his eyes going back to a worried brown.

 

“Im gonna go take a shower…”

 

Derek pulls away from him with a neutral expression, limping away, and then stopping when he gets to the door way of the downstairs restroom, momentarily he pauses to glance back at Scott.

 

_I know being in heat is’nt easy…and it hurts..for both for us..But that’s what I’m here for anything and everything…Im your mate Scott..Don’t be sorry..because Im not and I don’t regret this.._

 

They don’t really speak much more for the rest of the night; Derek merely limps back into bed when he’s done showering, throwing on a pair of boxers and collapsing back into the mattress, while Scott spends the next forty five minutes getting off in the restroom.

 

Derek can’t help his sigh of relief when late into the night the shower finally turns off and Scott comes out of the restroom. He doesn’t open his eyes, too tired and body feeling way to heavy, but the bed dips behind him and Scott thighs brush against his own, no longer radiating a deathly warm heat.

 

Scott must’ve borrowed a pair of his boxers, but he doesn’t bother asking, leaning into Scott’s touch unconsciously as a “ _Good night..Thank you…and I love you_ ” is whispered against the back of his neck.

 

After that he’s barely woken up the next morning by Scott slipping his clothes back on, probably trying to hurry back to house and get ready for school.

 

And Just like usual Scott kisses his temple before scampering off and out of the loft.

 

Derek expects to have the day to himself, and he does. He goes out to buy groceries for the first time in a few months, and then spends the rest of the day popping pain killers every few hours for the ache in his lower half not because it was painful, but simply for the annoying fact that it wouldn’t go away. And so for most of the day he settles for reading through a few books just laying around on his bookshelf.

 

But by the end of the day when the afternoon is transitioning into the night, his text tone goes off and he nearly flings his phone across the room when he reads the message.

 

**_“Hey hurry up and get dressed, tomorrow is the full moon so tonight’s the night we give Liam a little bit of extra training, meet us up at the entrance of the reserve at nine.”_ **

 

He rolls his eyes, throwing his phone across the bed and stuffing his face into his pillows with a snarl.

 

Ofcourse..Scott’s heat just had to happen right before the full moon..and now he has to go limping into the woods trying to teach Liam different techniques to control the shift AND control his anger.

 

He reminds himself of the Scotch sitting under his sink, desperately wanting to screw the top off and chug it like a lonely trucker in some country- bumkin bar.

 

 _After_..he repeats himself.. _after_

 

A pair of running shorts, a few water bottles and a few miles later it takes all his control not to smack the curious look off of Liam’s face when he gets to the reserve. Because just seconds later it turns into a smirk and Scott shoves Liam in his side, making a face when Liam recoils to elbow him in the ribs.

 

It’s extremely dark out; the tree’s stood heavy and green over them, while for the time being no cars pass along the highway.

 

Liam had given his parents some sort of B.S excuse about going running near the beach with the lacrosse team and now that he’s here Derek feels the need to keep to his promise.

 

So when he reaches them, he puts on his mock best face and pats Liam on the cheek, biting his cheek in a snort when Liam swats at his hand half-heartedly.

 

" _Pack mom_ you okay?...”. He trails off, still laughing when Derek can’t help but glare at him.

 

“Stop calling me _Pack Mom_ Liam…You know what…maybe I really should just go home and let you tear apart some innocent person and freak out everyone in Beacon Hills tomorrow on the full moon..Im sure they’d love that.”

 

Liam huffs, putting his hands up in surrender, while Scott looks between them warily, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

 

“Fine Derek..I get it..don’t be such a diva..its just.. _you look like you had a rough night..well maybe **a few rough nights**..”_

 

Derek crosses his arms against his chest and doesn’t even blink an eye when Scott smacks Liam upside the head.

 

“You little-“

 

But Scott doesn’t finish his sentence, almost tripping over his feet when Derek takes a hold of him by his jacket and Liam the same, dragging them both into the woods.

 

“Come on you two, I have a bottle of alcohol waiting on me back at the loft so let’s get Liam’s training started before I lose my patience.”

 

Liam easily jerks himself out of Derek’s hold, shrugging his shoulders as he follows behind them, leaves crunching under his feet with each step, mumbling under his breath when they walk past a clearing.

 

Scott lets himself be dragged along for a few moments, but seconds later instead slips his hand down to detangle Derek’s fingers from his jacket and lace their hands together, looking over at Derek with a smile, leaning over to peck him on the lips as an owls hoot in the background.

 

Derek doesn’t stop walking but looks down at their hands before looking at Scott, trying to seem as un-phased as possible even while Scott is smiling with the intensity of a thousand light bulbs, rubbing his thumb down the center of Derek’s palm.

 

Derek gives up surprisingly easy, tightening his hold before sighing and looking forwards instead.

 

Liam must’ve been looking at them because just a few seconds later, he sounds like a screeching monkey behind them.

 

“Hey!!! That’s disgusting can you not do that here…or at least not in front of me???!”

 

Derek glances back, shooting Liam a look before shrugging his shoulders, smirking when Scott leans over to whisper something incredibly not important, both of the them chuckling when Liam lets out an exasperated whine behind them.

 

In that moment Derek may or may not have come to terms with the soft spot in his heart for their “ _Pack Baby_.”

 

It takes them a good forty five minutes to get deeper into the forest, and everything just seemed to get denser, the hills got higher, the tree’s seemed bigger and the brush definitely got thicker, there were a few clearings and for the most part it was alot starry skies and big rocks.

 

They came to another one of the clearings, and when Derek least expects it, Scott abruptly stops to the side of him, body stiff, hand tightening around Derek’s.

 

Then there's this sound of shackles and broken bones beating against each other, followed by deep long drawn out growls. Almost immediately Derek recognizes it and steps back twice.

 

“Scott..?..Is that what I think it is..?" He questions gruffly, looking over at him, eyes widening when he gets no response, Scott’s eyes firmly fixed ahead of them.

 

The moment he turns around to look at Liam, he swallows thickly noticing how bright and yellow his eyes were in the semi-darkness.

 

“Scott-“

 

Liam interrupts him, stepping forwards the moment Scott’s eyes color over red. Derek watches Scott shift almost immediately, hair flowering all over his face, fangs hanging over his lips promising to cause someone….no … **something** pain in every way possible.

 

 Scott lets go of his hand and steps forward ahead of him, growling thickly in his voice.

 

"..Its Kate and her Berserkers isn't it..?"

 

Derek can see Scott nod from in front of him. Then he speaks, words not nearly as clear as they should be with the extra set of fangs pushing against his lips.

 

"And Peter..they're together and they're moving fast.. _ **Liam get Derek out of the woods NOW!**_."

 

He can hear the berserkers running through the brush towards them, and his eyes dart around the forest cursing to himself when he can't figure out where they're coming from.

 

_Derek I can take them..Get to the Deaton's you'll be safe there GO!_

 

He wants to protest so badly, he wants to stay and help but even he knows that'd be stupid..It’s a times like this when Derek wants to claw Kate’s throat out for taking one of his best defenses away from him, and making him rely on man-made guns that sat in his car a half a mile away.

 

But He can't leave Scott alone.. even with Liam there's no way..he can't..

 

He barely has time to ponder those thoughts intently, looking down when Liam grabs onto his arm.

 

He’s just as wolfed out as Scott is, his claws barely missing Derek’s skin.

 

“ **Derek.Run**.”

 


	21. I know How Much you Love my Nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And It isn’t until Scott’s head tilts upwards to the night sky in all the chaos and growls so loudly it has Liam and Derek nearly reeling on their feet.
> 
>  
> 
> There’s a minute of silence and Derek shakes his head like whatever that had been keeping him from moving no longer had its power.
> 
>  
> 
> He looks around, stepping back then Liam is tugging him back by his wrist even further, running and trying to get him to move faster. Minutes later, even though it feels like seconds later, he doesn’t turn back, but his breath gets even shallower when he can hear death threatening growls a good distance from behind them..its Scott but..but Derek had never heard him sound so savage..like he was actually going to kill someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was a long action scene..I know I've been saying "two chapters until the end of the story" since five chapters ago, but at this point I can honestly without a doubt say that there are no more than one maybe two chapters since this chapter is pretty much caught up with the second to last episode of the season.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it, drop me by a comment and tell me what you think.

He doesn’t move for a whole minute, all he does is stare at Scott’s back, but then a hand curls around his wrist and pulls him backwards. He’s breathing shakily now, the sound of wolves howling somewhere in the forest, birds flying away in groups, owls hooting, probably even insects screaming..every living thing in a two mile distance scrambling to get away from the nearly earth rocking force of the supernatural.

 

Liam is yelling and in all honesty Derek doesn’t know what he’s saying, eyes still locked onto to Scott, some invisible force keeping his limbs on lock down, like there’s something trying to keep him from leaving.

 

_Derek get out of the forest **now**_

He doesn’t mean to, but he growls at Scott.

 

And It isn’t until Scott’s head tilts upwards to the night sky in all the chaos and growls so loudly it has Liam and Derek nearly reeling on their feet.

 

There’s a minute of silence and Derek shakes his head like whatever that had been keeping him from moving no longer had its power.

 

He looks around, stepping back twice then Liam is tugging him back by his wrist even further, running and trying to get him to move faster. Minutes later, even though it feels like seconds later, he doesn’t turn back, but his breath gets even shallower when he can hear death threatening growls a good distance from behind them..its Scott but..but Derek had never heard him sound so savage..like he was actually going to _kill someone_.

 

To be honest for a few seconds he can only hear his heart pounding in his ears, not the thudding of his feet as he sprints back through the forest, not the way the brush continues to quiver and shake with the constant buzz of the wind, and in all its eerily terrifying in every sort of way imaginable.

 

Liam is still holding onto him, and Derek could feel the skin at his wrist pinching and bruising, almost like Liam was refusing to back down, terrified at the thought of them getting caught by the berserkers.

 

But then it’s as if the world does a complete 360 and he can hear everything times two. He nearly trips over his feet when he can hear the knocking of bones together and deep chesty growls.

“S-shit..”

 

Liam seems to run even faster, tugging him along at some godly speed Derek struggles to keep up with, his breath getting caught in his chest, nostrils burning with the air rushing into his face.

 

Damn being human is infuriating.

 

“Come on Derek keep running!!!”

 

His chest is burning but he ignores it, eyes widening when to the side, deep in the brush something comes crashing into them, sending them off the trail and down the side of a hill.

 

It nearly gives Derek whiplash and he pushes himself off the ground, coughing a few times before looking around.

 

He’s about to call for Liam, swearing that he’d felt a hand around his wrist even when they landed and only now does he realize that there’s no one here but him.

 

But there’s that sound of shackles and bones moving and he freezes, keeping his head forward and tilting his eyes down to the side, before jolting up to his feet, turning around and throwing a punch somewhere mid-torso, relieved when the berserker reels backwards by about an inch.

 

He makes a break for it, running up the hill they’d been pushed down, cursing when the berserker appears behind him and catches him by his arm, gripping it hard enough to crack something out of place, Derek making a sound somewhere between a groan and a gasp, back straightening when pain shoots down his arm then up to his shoulder, staggering to keep on his feet before the berserker tosses him straight back down the hill.

 

Each roll down punctuates the pain in his arm and he finally stops near a tree, breathing heavily through his nostrils, wincing, but keeping his eyes open as the berserker comes closer. He pushes himself into a sitting position with his other arm, staring straight at it as he drags himself backwards, cursing when his back hits a tree, and the trunk of it presses into his back.

 

The Berserker reaches out to him, skin tan and dirty, fingers too big, body blocking everything else from Derek’s sight and he involuntarily flinches.

 

“G-get the hell away from me..”

 

He yelps, mouth dropping open when instead a hand curls around his throat and forces him to stand, his feet nearly leaving the ground. He beats against the berserker’s chest with his good arm, stiffening when the hand tightens around his neck, one of the fingers pressing too hard against his pulse point.

 

His eyes water and the tips of his toes kick against the ground repeatedly, his mind automatically calling for help.

 

_S-Scott.._

 

To the side of them, Liam comes bursting though the bushes, and the berserker lets him go just when Liam knocks it over five feet away, Liam quickly getting back up to his feet, eyes glowing bright gold as he turns on his heels to stare at Derek.

“Derek get up..RUN!!..”

 

Derek sputters for a second, gently cupping a hand around his throat, relishing in the ability to breathe again, staring up at Liam before grasping onto the tree as he stands up.

 

“Be careful Liam..if you have to run away do it..Just don’t get killed…” His voice thin and nearly on the verge of breaking.

 

 Liam looks unbridled, eyes glowing in the semi darkness, fangs sticking out and touching his lips as he nods at Derek before watching him run straight up the hill, Derek trying to keep his hurt arm close to his side, not looking back when Liam growls before attacking the berserker.

 

He keeps running, even getting to the first clearing they came to just about twenty minutes away from the entrance, but he doesn’t stop running, keeping his arm from moving about with each step or near tumble he takes.

 

But then he feels it before he can even hear it..Scott howls, the sounds echoing in the air and off of the trees and then a growl follows it, and Derek can feel the ground shake beneath his feet when he has to stop to keep himself from losing his balance and falling over.

 

And before he can gather himself and start running again Scott screams atop his lungs across the bond and it almost feels like when he was a werewolf and the hunters would use high frequency whistles, nearly blowing his eardrum into pieces, as sharp spikes resonated against his skull.

 

**NOOO!!!!! SHIT..DEREK GO GO DEREK RUN!!! GET OUT PLEASE!!!**

 

He grinds his teeth together, clamps his hands over his ears, eyes shutting tight as he nearly crumbles to ground, the deafening ring enough to leave him with no hearing for a few seconds as he closes his eyes then blinks twice, slowly dropping his hands.

 

“He’s close..he’s…-“ He trails off, standing up and turning around, eyes widening when Just over ten feet away in front of him Scott is there, huge hands keeping him on his knees, a berserker holding him, blood drying at the corner of his lips, chest heaving up and down, eyes still glowing red but now in human form.

 

“Scott-“

 

“No Derek.Run..Please…” He looks nearly broken, eyes begging for Derek to just leave him and go.

 

Derek steps backwards, and it’s punctuated by Scott sharply turning away from him and glaring to the left somewhere past the brush, his fangs dropping against his lip, growling in warning at whoever it was coming towards them.

 

Derek takes another step back and it’s like his feet move for him, taking him closer to the entrance, nearly losing it when he turns forwards and just seconds later there’s a Berserker blocking the pathway, holding and an unconscious, bloodied, bruised Liam by the collar of his hoodie before dropping him to the ground with callous, staring blankly at Derek through its mask.

 

He can still hear Scott pleading for him to run..but..but..

 

 At this point Derek can’t find a reason to keep running away, and he makes his way towards Liam, cautiously eyeing the berserker before dropping to his knees and running a hand down his bruised cheek, looking all over his face.

 

“I told you to run if you have to you damn it...come on pup…wake up..”

 

Liam slowly opens his eyes, having a coughing fit before slowly sitting up with Derek’s help, staring straight into Derek’s eyes remorseful, like he was the worse person in the world for letting himself be beat by the berserker.

 

“Awww How sweet Derek..you actually care for the little brat..”

 

Derek looks to the right then behind the berserker and his eyes narrow, hands falling from Liam’s face and rounding into fists as he stands back up glaring over the berserker’s shoulder.

 

“Kate you piece of shit..what do you want?...No better yet..what did you do to me..?”

 

He steps around the berserker just feet away from Kate, nostrils flaring when she smiles decadently at him.

 

In the heat of the moment, Scott roars..not growl, not howl..he roars and when Derek see’s the unbelieving expression caught on Kate’s face he turns around, eyebrows furrowing when Scott breaks out of the berserker’s hold and is running towards them, then Liam takes Kate out at the legs, sweeping her feet from under her quickly, scrambling away when the berserker tries to grab at him, missing by just inches.

 

Derek stares proudly at Scott, his tenacity blazing through his eyes, even with a berserker hot on his heels.

 

He steps forwards, only to freeze seconds later when Peter steps out from the brush right in front of him, smiling sickly sweet at him before rounding his fist out and punching Derek straight in the stomach.

 

Scott’s eyes widen and he pushes the Berserker out of his way.

 

Derek nearly falls backwards, gasping before picking his head up and staring at his uncle, hurt in his eyes.

 

“Peter..Peter you-“And yet again there’s a hand coiling around his neck, and Peter is dragging him forwards, nails pressing in hard enough to leave cuts in his skin, while Kate snarls at Liam when he steps forward to interfere.

 

Peter huffs, staring up at Derek casually like this was some sort of yearly family reunion.

 

“Oh my dear nephew..I know I should’ve wrote before coming since  this probably wasn’t what you were expecting..but hey..Surprises can be a good thing..” His hand tightens, jerking Derek forwards, ignoring the way Scott was charging towards them, furious, looking like there was no stopping him.

 

Peter stops, and then looks up at Derek neutrally, ignoring the small gasping sounds he was making, before taking his other hand and placing it on Derek’s shoulder, his claws tapping gently at Derek’s neck as he leans in to whisper against his ear, smirking when Derek shudders.

 

“Nothing personal Derek..remember this was all for the good of **_the pack_**..”

 

The hold on Derek’s neck loosens and he brings his hand up gripping at Peter’s wrist helplessly as he stares forwards at Scott running towards them, screaming when Peter’s claws dig into his shoulder, piercing past each skin layer, five punctures lined up neatly on and in his skin.

 

Scott skids to a stop, screaming for them to stop right when Kate tears across Derek’s back, ripping the back of his shirt into pieces and leaving deep scratches in his skin, all the while Peter pulls Derek back up onto his feet when he looks like he’s about to fall over, gripping him tighter by the neck till his feet leave the ground.

 

Liam growls, kicking and pushing at the Berserker who catches him before he can get closer, pinning him to a tree stump to keep him in place.

 

“PETER STOP IT!!!!”

 

Everyone looks up, besides Derek who struggles to get any air, his eyes watering when the cuts begin to bleed out and his vision begins to blur into unrecognizable shapes.

 

“STOP IT!!Put him down..I’ll go with you..just put him down..” Scott reasons, eyes no longer glowing, hands up in surrender.

 

Liam snarls refusing to go back to human form, wanting so desperately to do something..anything to help, but the berserker refuses, keeping him pinned to the trees by his shoulders.

 

Kate cleans her claws off against her shirt, admiring the deep long scratches across Derek’s back, running fingers through his hair like she’d been waiting to be able to do it for years, before stepping around them and walking towards Scott.

 

Peter looks at Scott, tilting his head to the side in a sly smirk before lowering Derek onto the ground surprisingly gentle as he lays him down on his side, eyebrows furrowing when he can hear Derek’s heartbeat slow down, then speed back up.

 

Scott sidesteps Kate, kneeling down and gathering Derek in his arms, cursing aloud when Derek flinches, pain everywhere, his skin stinging with each movement. He’s able to take enough air in and that’s when his vision stops swimming and his ears stop ringing.

“Scott Im sorry…”

 

Kate rolls her eyes, crossing her arms against her chest.

 

Scott shakes his head, breathing heavily when Derek brings a hand up to cup his cheek, leaning in to press his nose against Derek’s ear, Derek’s blood heavy on his hands as he helps him set up, whispering hushed assurance’s Peter is sure he probably shouldn’t even be listening to .

 

“No Derek..don’t be..just-“

 

Peter interrupts, grabbing Scott by his hair and yanking him away from Derek.

 

“Oh no Scott….its okay..I know how much you love my nephew so…just for you we’ll take Derek along for the ride...”

 

Scott’s eyes glow and his hands shoot out, grabbing Peter by his neck, ignoring the way Peter’s hands continued to pull at his hair, eyes lifelessly amused if that was even possible.

 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him again!!Leave him out of this-…He has nothing to-“

 

“Scott!!!” Derek yells hoarsely, looking over Scott’s shoulder with wide eyes, one of his hands reaching out as if he were trying stop whatever it was that Scott was severely not aware off.

 

And then when he turns his head over his shoulder, Peter’s fingers still deep in his hair, something sharp is thrust into his back piercing through his core all the way through and through.

 

He slowly looks down at the spear like metal pole sticking out of his stomach, blood flowing down his skin, choking on his saliva and at this point probably blood too.

 

Everything begins to go black way too quickly, Liam howls loudly, sounding like he was the one in pain.

 

Scott stares down at Derek, eyes going in and out, before Peter throws him onto the ground without a care, chuckling maniacally before stepping away.

 

Derek struggles to move as quickly as he wants to, his wounds opening even more as he tries to cradle Scott’s head in his arms, looking frantic when Scott’s eyes haze over and he blinks, with each time his eyes closing little by little.

_Don’t worry about me I can heal..I think....Im..Im fine Derek_

 

“YOU’RE NOT OKAY!!!Scott keep your eyes open… Scott???Scott????”

 

The only thing he can honestly make out is Derek’s voice, trying to keep him from going unconscious. Then Scott opens his mouth to say something right before everything goes fuzzy, all his thoughts and emotions dropping and disappearing just in enough time so that the last thing in the small corner of vision he has left open is Derek’s face.

 

But then eventually that goes black too, then there’s a ring in his ears to accompany it and this time Scott sincerely can’t fight it.

 

Peter watches over from a small distance, rubbing a hand absentmindedly at his jaw before huffing.

 

“Such a beautiful relationship..Im sure Talia would’ve approved..”

 

Kate snorts, throwing the pipe to the ground before looking over at him. Peter glares at her, giving her a disapproving look when she shrugs her shoulders.

 

“I didn’t say stab Scott.… that was overkill..follow the plan or our deal is off Kate..”

 

She rolls her eyes, summoning the berserker’s back to her side and snickering when Liam’s eyes narrow hatefully, before he rises to his feet, not daring to attack, knowing it would only end in him being the one near dead.

 

“Don’t be soo pissy Peter..that little poke won’t kill him..besides I’m sure a little bit of pain could do them some good…A few weeks with no assassins, time to figure out their relationship, sex that even I would be jealous of and a family dinner with the in-laws…I think they’ve had it abit to easy…”

 

Derek keeps Scott in his arms, breathing in sharply, before glaring over at her, his hair messy, it’s and bits sticking to his forehead.

“Fuck you Kate. You’ll get what’s coming to you.”

 

She smiles, walking forwards a few steps before crouching so that she could be eye level with Derek, licking over her lips in a wicked smile when Derek leans backwards away from her touch. But she doesn’t pull back, her hand cold as she cups Derek’s cheek, touch too loving, too gentle.

 

She stares down at him, almost like she felt a little apologetic.

 

“Honey..look…its okay..when your sweet little Scott is six feet under and long gone I’ll treat you right..”

 

He nearly punches her straight in her face, only stopping himself when he remembers that Scott is still in his arms and at that he holds Scott tighter, pressing his nose into the top of Scott’s hair trying to drown himself in the only comforting scent has, wishing that Peter would’ve knocked him out cold too.

 

He doesn't see Peter materialize behind him and the sudden punch to the back of the head doesn't really catch him by surprise, so just seconds later he falls to the ground with a grunt, Scott's head cradled in his chest, both of them smelling overwhelmingly of blood when his own vision swims, Peter eyes glowing bright blue before everything goes black.


End file.
